


Forgotten Voyage

by chairmancatsby



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec is sweeter, Alec thinks Magnus' cats eyes are beautiful, Alec too, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Coming Out, Dancing under the night sky, Eventual Smut, Flirting, M/M, MALEC DOESN'T DIE, Magnus Bane Is Quite Magical, Magnus is confused at the start, Magnus is sweet, Titanic AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-11
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-01-31 20:37:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 48,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12689817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chairmancatsby/pseuds/chairmancatsby
Summary: They called it the Ship of Dreams but to Magnus, it’s really just the Ship That Sank, along with forgotten memories and a man who Magnus just wants to remember.Before boarding the Titanic, Magnus meets a gorgeous hazel-eyed man. It almost goes downhill when Magnus finds out that he’s a Lightwood, except it doesn’t. Amidst chilly nights on the deck and shared kisses, Magnus falls in love.





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I found myself completely in love with Malec awhile back and I just really had to write something about them.
> 
> I'll add more character tags and additional tags as the story progresses so stay tuned! And I hope you enjoy the story *sparkles like Magnus*
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> xoxo  
> Trix

It was Catarina’s idea really – for Magnus to stop wallowing in self-pity over forgetting the beautiful man from a century ago and open a club. So, he did. And business has been booming, which explains his presence in the club almost every other night.

When Magnus is at the club, it’s easy to forget why he even opened it in the first place. When the strobe lights are blinding his eyes and the music thundering in his ears, it’s easy to stop trying to remember a name long lost.

It’s supposed to be easy anyway.

That’s why when Magnus finds a familiar name rolling off his tongue with ease at the sight of someone, he wonders what he was trying to remember in the first place.

“Alexander?” Magnus whispers to himself and straightens his back immediately, making the Faerie who was trying to flirt with him almost spill his drink, much to the creature’s chagrin. But Magnus pays no heed to him because his eyes are fixed on someone who looks like a faraway dream on the other side of the club.

Across the room and making his way through the dance floor is a tall, hazel-eyed, and devastatingly beautiful Nephilim. The half-Angel is dressed in a short-sleeved loose black shirt, missing all of the Shadowhunters’ trademark leather jacket, and a boring pair of black jeans that doesn't look as fitting as Magnus would like them to be. Black Marks decorate the Shadowhunter’s arm and there’s a particularly striking one on his neck. Runes. Of course, they’re invisible to the Mundane eye but Magnus is not a Mundane and he could easily see past a glamour like that anyway.

Unbidden memories start to flood Magnus’ mind. A steamship, which was said to be unsinkable. But no, that isn’t it. Magnus doesn’t care about that information because it _did_ sink. It’s something else. There was something about that steamship that was so, so magical (besides him being on it of course. There was also a green-skinned friend there with him if he remembers correctly…)

_“They call it the Ship of Dreams.”_

That.

He doesn’t know who said it to him but Magnus clings on to that shard from a broken mirror, a fragmented piece of memory. It’s as if he thinks about it too much, the memory would hurt him.

And it does. His head starts to spin as images flash across his mind. Amongst them, a few stand out and they all share one similarity. In every one of them, there’s a man. It’s someone from the steamship. Magnus thinks it’s the same man who told him that the ship was called the Ship of Dreams. He was tall and he had the most stunning pair of hazel eyes. He was Magnus’ light on the sinking steamship. He was the sun that filtered in through Magnus’ closed off heart. And his name was –

“I don’t remember his name,” Magnus says to himself calmly though his heart feels anything but calm. It’s thundering loudly in his chest as if reprimanding him and screaming at him to remember.

But just like that, the reason Magnus opened Pandemonium in the first place vanishes and he tries to think about the man he forgot and searches for a particular name in his memory.

But he did remember, didn’t he? He said a name, didn’t he? And it was just a few second ago!

Magnus turns to the Faerie with a frown but the other doesn’t seem to notice, only happy that Magnus is finally paying him some attention. He doesn’t expect the question that leaves Magnus’ lips. “What did I say just now?”

“Nothing?” the Faerie replies in a clipped tone. “You haven’t really been saying anything all night. You just said a name. I thought your company would be fun. I was really looking – ”

“What name?” Magnus cuts him off, having no real interest in talking to the Faerie. Who is he anyway? And when did he even enter the VIP lounge? _How_ does he even have access in the first place? Magnus really needs to check and revamp that list one day. But there are more pressing matters for him now. “What name?” Magnus repeats, his tone giving away none of the impatience that he’s currently feeling.

The Faerie squints his eyes in annoyance. “Alexander,” he answers eventually, deciding that it wouldn’t do him any good to test the High Warlock’s patience.

“Alexander,” Magnus mutters, completely ignoring the Faerie once more, and tries to put a name to the face from the torrent of memories just now but he’s unable to. When he looks up to search for the pretty Nephilim again, the other was long gone. He tries matching the name to the man he met on the steamship more than a century ago but he can’t even remember the other’s face and the name Alexander starts to lose its meaning. It starts sounding increasingly unfamiliar by the second.

No. No. No. No.

And then all at once, everything disappears and Magnus is thrown back into reality. The name Alexander holds no worth to him, especially since it was the name of one of Benedict Lightwood’s grandson, meaning it’s not a pleasant memory or thing to remember.

“I don’t remember him anymore,” Magnus breathes out shakily. “Why don’t I remember his name or his face?” Magnus asks through gritted teeth, his fingers tightening around the half empty scotch glass in his hand. Blue sparks frizzle at his fingertips.

Though the Faerie doesn’t seem to notice or he wouldn’t say or do what he’s about to say and do. “Magnus Bane, I heard that you were fun.” It sounds like a complaint and Magnus is ready to send the sparks flying his way when the Faerie proceeds to splash the remaining contents of his drink onto Magnus’ branded silk shirt and stands up to walk away from the VIP lounge.

With a click of his tongue, Magnus snaps his finger to get rid of the mess. He’s also about to snap his fingers one more time to make the Faerie slip and fall flat on his face but the gorgeous Nephilim comes into view again and Magnus pushes all grudges aside. Magnus _knows_ him. He’s sure of it and he has to talk to the other. Besides, vengeance always comes after an appreciation for beauty. It’s one of Magnus’ philosophy in life.

Determined not to let the Nephilim disappear from his sight this time, Magnus stands up and straightens his shirt to look more presentable (though when does he ever not look presentable) before making his way out of the VIP lounge, eyes set on the half-Angel pushing his way past the crowd of dancing bodies and straight to the bar. That’s where Magnus is headed then.

“What’s a pretty face like you doing here alone?” Magnus asks smoothly as soon as he reaches the bar and slides into the seat next to the Nephilim.

The pretty boy makes a face at Magnus before rolling his eyes and shaking his head. But Magnus catches a small smile on his face and a pink blush tinting his cheeks. He orders a Virgin Mary and Magnus vaguely wonders if it’s meant to be a metaphor of sorts.

Magnus is still waiting for the Nephilim’s reply when the drink comes.

“Magnus Bane,” the Nephilim finally says and takes a sip from his drink. “You’re quite infamous in the Downworld.”

“And amongst the Nephilims too, I assume,” Magnus answers nonchalantly, his eyes twinkling when the Shadowhunter turns to look at him with an incredulous (but still so gorgeous) face. “Or you wouldn’t know me.” He sees the man raise a brow and thinks that the Nephilim is slightly impressed with how charming he is. “You know my name. I think it’s only fair if I know yours.” He’s expecting the half-Angel to ignore him or start interrogating him. That’s all he’s ever gotten from Nephilims when he flirts with them or asks for their name, even for entirely non-flirtatious purposes.

So to say that he’s surprised when the pretty Nephilim gives him a name would be an understatement.

“Alec.”

“Alec?” Magnus pushes. He needs a surname to know if this one’s a friend or foe. Shadowhunters and their family pride.

Alec smiles a little too sweetly at Magnus but the faint blush on his cheeks tells the Warlock that the other isn’t used to flirting. At all. “My name’s Alec.”

“Alec Bane?”

This time, Alec all out laughs and Magnus thinks that that might have been a little too lame. But the Nephilim’s cheeks are also dusted a darker shade of pink so Magnus knows that he’s completely winning this.

“That was so bad,” Alec says, shaking his head but grinning around the curve of the glass as he takes another sip.

“I can show you worse,” Magnus lowers his voice and inches just slightly closer to Alec so that his breath touches the other’s neck when he deliberately breathes against it. The feeling makes Alec shudder a little.

When Alec turns to look at Magnus, probably to give him another exasperated look, their eyes connect and the world seems to have stopped spinning on its axis.

Magnus stares into the pair of hypnotizing hazel orbs and finds himself completely drowning in them. A stream of images rapidly flash across his mind and he sees the same hazel eyes in one of them. He can’t really concentrate on anything else but Alec’s eyes. But he does notice the dazed look on Alec’s face as if he is caught up in a memory of his own.

_“They call it the Ship of Dreams.”_

_The ship of dreams._

In his own mind, Magnus sees himself laughing. Laughing as a black-haired man says something, or when he kisses his lips, or pulls him onto the deck of a steamship to dance together drunkenly. But Magnus can’t see this elusive person’s face. He catches glimpses of the back of his head or the side of his face but Magnus can’t see his face. Suddenly, he sees a magnificent ship cracking into half and he knows this story as well as the back of his hand but he doesn’t remember who he was with (besides his green friend). The faces are all a blur and suddenly Magnus feels lost again.

The spell is broken when Magnus blinks his eyes asks, “do I know you?”

Alec snaps out of his trance as well and snorts before taking a big gulp from his drink and setting it aside. “Now that was just plain awful.” His thumb is circling the water droplets gathered at the side of his glass. “You’re really good at this,” he says after a moment, not looking at Magnus.

The Warlock composes himself quickly and switches to his flirtatious mood. Again. He leans in closer to Alec. “I’m good at a lot of things. You have to be more specific, darling.”

The pet name seems to have thrown Alec off a little because he bites his lower lip and looks down, most likely to hide a blush. “You’re so good at being so bad at pickup lines. Specific enough for you?”

Usually, Magnus would be offended but there’s something about Alec that keeps him smiling and growing more intrigued by the second. 

“Oh darling, you haven’t seen what else I’m good at being bad at,” Magnus teases playfully, making the Nephilim flush furiously. “So back to my first question, why are you all alone here in the club?”

“I’m not,” Alec answers simply and gestures to the writhing throng of bodies on the dance floor. “I came here with Jace. My _parabatai_.”

“Jace Herondale?” Magnus inquires, finding the name familiar, like it is a name he knew long ago but forgot. Or maybe it’s just because someone mentioned it to him this week. He recalls a client complaining about a pompous blonde Shadowhunter – Jace Herondale. He smiles at a memory of a blonde hair, blue-eyed Herondale he knew back in London many, many years ago.

“The one and only,” Alec affirms with a grimace but Magnus knows how much Alec cares for his _parabatai_. He’s seen _parabatais_ before and he knew how they worked.

But Magnus still levels Alec with a pensive look. “You’re assuming I know what _parabatai_ means. You Shadowhunters think we Downworlders should all know your terms and whatnot.”

Halfway through Magnus’ sentence, Alec’s already shaking his head. “It’s not like that. I wouldn’t have assumed if I was with someone else.”

Oh? Now Magnus is curious. This seems to be going in only one direction and Magnus is ready for the praise. Because Magnus could not imagine why the pretty Nephilim wouldn’t give him a compliment.

“You’re Magnus Bane,” Alec starts and waves his hand in Magnus’ direction.

That is definitely a compliment. Magnus has heard many people say that before, directly or indirectly, and they always meant it in a way that commended Magnus as a powerful Warlock and wonderful man.

“You’re…” Alec lets his hand fall before he turns to face the Warlock. “You’re kind of old so I’m assuming you know a lot. And not just about Shadowhunters.”

Scowling, Magnus orders a glass of Bloody Mary out of spite. Alec laughs at that and somewhere deep in Magnus’ heart, he’s a little pleased with himself for being able to humour Alec, though at his own expense.

“So Jace wanted to come and have some fun.” Alec’s still laughing a little and the words get caught in between them. Magnus finds it adorable and curses his traitorous heart. “He claims that this club is the best in town because of how open its policy is. Downworlders and Mundanes gathered in one place? Usually not a pretty sight for Shadowhunters but nothing’s happened so we’re okay with it. Most of us are anyway,” he adds while frowning. “And Jace being Jace, he thought that he should do the owner a favor and introduce the Shadowhunter element. Or something.”

Magnus hums in response to that. Jace sounds like an interesting guy. Also, thank you Jace for bringing this angel into my club.

“I didn’t really hear what he was saying when he was dragging me out of the Institute. I didn’t want to come here but he didn’t actually tell me where we were going beforehand so it wasn’t like I had a choice.” Alec pauses, his brows knitting together again as he thinks of something. “Maybe he did tell me when I wasn’t paying attention. I don’t know,” he concludes with a casual shrug. “By the time I realized where we going, it was too late to turn and run back to the Institute. Technically, I could have but why not just take a breather for a night and let Jace have his fun, right? Besides, I needed some loosening up too.”

When Alec is finally done, he realises how much he was talking and how boring it must have been for Magnus. He looks at the Warlock with wide eyes, opening and closing his mouth a few times before licking his lips to wet them.

Frankly, Alec’s supposed to look like a fish gasping for air but he doesn’t. Instead, he still looks absolutely attractive doing it, his hazel eyes shine so brightly under the club lighting and his wet lips distracting on their own, and Magnus finds it so damn unfair.

“I’m sorry,” Alec blurts out.

Now that’s a first for a Shadowhunter.

“It’s just. I don’t really know what to say most of the time so I tend to ramble. A lot. And say a lot of unnecessary things. I don’t talk to a lot of people besides my siblings. I mean I give orders and chair meetings but I do them because that’s my job. Doing what I’m supposed to do and holding a conversation are very different things and the latter’s really not my strong suit. And I’m rambling again.”

Alec sighs before flashing Magnus a shy and extremely sheepish grin. His expression morphs into one of pleasant surprise when he realizes that Magnus is staring at him kindly and well, mostly in amusement. But it’s better than looking bored or worse, irritated.

“There must be better company than me,” Alec says, his eyes sincere and his face uncertain.

“I’m good,” Magnus assures him with a charming smile. “Your rambling, as you call it, is endearing.”

Alec ducks his head down at the compliment. No doubt he’s blushing again and Magnus secretly feels pleased. He won’t let it show on his face.

“Do me a favor, would you?” Magnus mock-whispers as if he’s telling Alec a conspiracy plot against the Clave. “Tell Jace that the owner of the club is extremely grateful to him for introducing the Shadowhunter element to the place.”

“Sure,” Alec agrees without thinking much. “Wait,” Alec says suspiciously when he realises something off. “Since when did you tell the owner about it?” The Shadowhunter narrows his eyes at Magnus in confusion. “Because I’m pretty sure it was just us talking this whole time,” he adds, looking unsure of himself and Magnus wants to do nothing more than to reassure him that it has just been the two of them conversing this whole time.

Though Magnus does grin because _finally_.

“Apologies for not introducing myself earlier.” Magnus makes a show of slowly putting one hand over his chest and stretching out his other hand. “Welcome to my club, Alec.”

The piece of information shocks Alec enough that it makes the Shadowhunter choke on air. “Oh,” Alec replies dumbly and covers his face with a hand but it’s not enough to cover the blush spreading to his ears and down his neck.

“And I do pride myself with having no trouble in this club. Your _parabatai_ is quite correct.” Magnus beams when Alec removes his hand to give him a shy smile.

There’s the sound of glass breaking somewhere and Magnus looks at the general direction of the source with a horrified look. When Magnus turns back to face Alec, the Shadowhunter is giving him a not-so-subtle judgmental look.

“No trouble in this club, you were saying?”

It’s Magnus’ turn to open and close his mouth and he can only hope that he looks half as attractive as Alec did just now. Magnus usually isn’t one to feel worried about his looks but when he’s around such a gorgeous Nephilim, he finds himself paling in comparison.

He shuts his mouth and sets it in a thin line before breaking out into casual grin. “Drunkards, I’m sure. It happens in Mundane clubs all the time. And you can’t possibly take everything so literally, angel.” He waves his hand casually as if to make a point and Alec rolls his eyes at the endearment. Magnus is sticking to darling next time. “And I’m also sure that your _parabatai_ is familiar with this,” Magnus adds when a certain Herondale he knew before comes to mind. He smiles to himself at the thought of the blonde hair, blue-eyed Shadowhunter.

Alec, on the other hand, doesn’t seem too happy about the accusation and levels Magnus with a glare. “Jace isn’t a drunkard.” He inhales deeply and sighs. “Okay, Jace gets drunk, I admit, but he isn’t that bad.” He looks at Magnus with a stubborn gaze.

Shadowhunters and their tenacity.

“I didn’t mean it in a bad way, darling.”

The pet name makes Alec lower his eyes and tilt his head downwards slightly. Darling is definitely the right way to go.

Another crash sounds and there’s even some random shouting and muffled voices joining in the noise this time. Magnus looks to the source and sighs dramatically.

“You should go,” Alec suggests kindly and gestures at the commotion forming on the dance floor.

“And leave you all alone?”

The question makes Alec smile though he’s certain that Magnus wasn’t expecting a response. It’s a wide and genuine smile, so innocent and pure, and as much as Magnus enjoys making the Nephilim blush, he prefers the other to always smile so happily.

“I’m going to look for Jace so that we can go back to the Institute.”

“Okay then.” Magnus slides off the high stool and Alec turns on his chair to face the Warlock. “I’ll see you around, Alec.”

He turns around and starts walking away from the Shadowhunter. Suddenly, Alec feels an emptiness taking over him. Then Magnus swirls around gracefully and takes a few steps back towards Alec, grinning like a Cheshire cat. He slowly closes the remaining distance separating them until Alec’s knees are brushing against his abs. In his mind, he wonders why he tortures himself like that.

Alec is looking at him, wide-eyed and confused like before, but he’s blushing again and that’s all the encouragement Magnus needs to place his palm gently on Alec’s clothed thigh before he leans in to whisper to the Shadowhunter. “Call me.” Magnus’ breath touches the shell of Alec’s earlobe and the Shadowhunter clenches his fingers in to a fist.

Then Magnus slips a piece of paper into Alec’s pocket, his fingers lingering, pressed against Alec’s upper thigh, and the contact of Magnus’ fingers to Alec’s clothed thigh makes the Shadowhunter suppress a shiver down his spine, before Magnus slowly pulls his hand away. But he steels himself and calls Magnus’ name to catch the Warlock’s attention.

“It’s Alexander,” he says before Magnus turns around to walk away. When Magnus moves back to face Alec, the latter finds himself unable to look into Magnus’ eyes so he looks to the side and starts acting like he’s more interested in the empty glasses lining the racks. “Lightwood…”

Lightwood? Did Magnus hear correctly? This man never ceases to amaze him.

“Alexander Lightwood,” Magnus says, testing the way the Shadowhunter’s name rolls off his tongue. It sounds nice. Judging by the way Alec’s ears are once again, for the nth time that night, tinted a shade of pink, and how he is still avoiding Magnus’ gaze, it sounds good to him too.

As Magnus finally walks away, he thinks about why the name sounds so familiar. He knows that he knew a Lightwood called Alexander in the past. Yes, that must be it. Alexander was dear Anna Lightwood’s youngest brother. Magnus is certain of that. Yes, he is.

Then why does he still feel a nagging suspicion in his heart that that isn’t the Alexander Lightwood that he remembers? Why does he have a troubling sense of mistrust towards himself? Why does he think that he’s missing some important memory?

 

Once Magnus is out of sight, Alec feels a hollow shell taking over him, like there’s a piece of him that disappeared along with Magnus. It’s as if Magnus took a part of him when he walked away.

Alec places a hand over his heart and wonders how it can feel so incomplete when it’s beating in such a perfectly normal way. His mind is a haze and he wonders where he’s met Magnus Bane before. Sure, he’s heard of the Warlock’s name but that’s because he’s the High Warlock of Brooklyn and it’s only appropriate that the Head of the New York Institute knows the name of his allies.

But he’s never met Magnus Bane before. He’s sure of it.

Then why does his mind feel like that’s a lie and why does his heart tell him that the something that’s been missing in his life for so long _is_ Magnus Bane?

Nothing makes sense to Alec right now so all he really wants to do is to find Jace and go back to the Institute.

“Damn you, Jace,” Alec mutters.

“Love you too, Alec.”

The Lightwood rolls his eyes as a way of greeting his _parabatai_. “Let’s go.”

“Were you chatting up a guy? And don’t even try to deny it because I saw you.” Jace does that thing with his index and middle finger where he points at his own eyes before pointing at Alec.

“I wasn’t chatting him up. _He_ chatted me up.” Technicalities, Alec’s got it all down. “It was Magnus Bane,” he adds after a beat, not even knowing why he’s telling Jace.

A flash of recognition passes Jace’s eyes but it disappears so quickly Alec thinks he must have imagined it.

Jace shrugs. “The High Warlock. Well done, Alec.”

Alec makes a face at Jace who grins at him annoyingly.

“Let’s go.”

Without waiting for Jace to agree, Alec’s hand is already curled around his arm and he’s dragging Jace out of the club, leaving behind questions and confusion, ut taking along with him an emptiness that he’s seem to have felt all his life.

 

 

_“Oh darling, you haven’t seen all I can do.” Magnus looks at the pretty boy with a smug face._

_“Then show me,” his companion requests in soft voice as he trails his fingers down from Magnus’ face to his chest. “Show me everything.”_

_Magnus’ eyes flash with unconcealed desire and for a moment he’s afraid that his Warlock Mark might be showing but his companion is still staring at him with nothing but adoration so he guesses that it isn’t showing. Though maybe the other wouldn’t even mind if he does see Magnus’ cat eyes. But one could never be too careful._

_“One day I will.”_

_“Today.”_

_The next second Magnus finds his mouth captured in an open-mouth kiss that is, frankly, quite dirty even by Magnus’ standards. This man is going to be the death of him._

_“You’re quite magical, aren’t you, Magnus?” The man asks against Magnus’ mouth before pressing more kisses to Magnus’ lips then down to the column of his neck._

_“You don’t know what you’re saying,” Magnus answers with a laugh, his Adam’s apple bobbing against the man’s lips. His comment somehow earns him a particularly hard bite on his earlobe._

_“Oh, I know what I’m talking about alright.”_

_Magnus chuckles again before pecking the other’s lips. “My darling A – ”_

“Alec,” Magnus mutters to himself as he stares at the various boxes in front of him waiting to be searched.

With a huff, Magnus starts with the box nearest to him and ruffles through it for a few minutes. He finds a silver pocket watch that looks pretty so he takes it out and leaves it on his table. Then he finds a copy of Oliver Twist and raises a brow; he doesn’t remember bringing that book onto the ship. But then again, he doesn’t remember a lot of things about the ship.

Seeing that the other things in the box are quite useless, Magnus pushes it aside and starts on the next box. He’s looked through a few boxes (and has taken out a few items he found sentimental attachment to) before he reaches a box that contains some books, diaries to be specific. His journal from his time on the Titanic.

The Titanic. It feels just like a faraway dream now.

He touches the worn-out spines of the journals before going back to the first one and pulling it out. There are answers in these diaries that he needs to find. Something about his meeting with Alexander Lightwood at Pandemonium made him want to look through his memories from the Titanic.

Magnus flips the book open without any expectation of what he’ll read because he’s forgotten most of it. That’s why when the first name he sees on the page is _Alexander_ , written in his cursive scrawl, he lets out a gasp and lets the book fall from his lap.

_Alexander._

But it might have been another Alexander. No. It _must_ another Alexander. There’s no way a Nephilim could live that long and even if any of them could, they wouldn’t be able to look so young. Besides, there was nothing about Alec that looked like he had connections to dark magic.

Then why does Magnus’ heart and mind keep insisting that that it _is_ the same person? And why doesn’t Magnus remember anything about it?

Shaking out of his thoughts, Magnus reaches forward and picks up the fallen journal. There’s only one way to find out.

Taking in a deep breath, Magnus opens the journal to the first page and readies himself.

_10 April 1912_

_I met a man named Alexander on the docks today. He very much reminds me of one of the Nephilims but the lack of Runes on him makes me think otherwise. Hence my conclusion that he’s a Mundane. A very pretty Mundane that I no doubt would like to spend time with on this ship, on this long and dreary journey to New York._

_I’m starting to think that Ragnor was right and that we should have made a portal to New York instead of taking this steamship. But it’s not every day that the greatest ship of the century and in history goes on its maiden voyage. I will also not admit to Ragnor that he might have been correct with his suggestion._

_Besides, I have found plenty of ways to pass my time on this enormous ship. It does involve a certain dark hair, hazel-eyed man though._

Dark hair and hazel eyes. They could just be coincidences.

Magnus takes another journal out from the box and flips to a random page. There’s no date at the top of this entry. It’s like he wrote it in a hurry. Yet he has no memories of ever writing it. But Magnus doesn’t remember a lot of things too.

_Alexander and I almost won today but we got caught cheating, unfortunately. We had to run out of the General Room so quickly and down the unfamiliar hallways of where the Third Class Cabins are. As First Class passengers, we naturally didn’t know our way around those narrow halls. But dear Alexander pulled us into what I think is a storage room and locked the door. The people we tried to cheat were searching for us outside, shouting obscenities and banging on doors, though not on the storage room’s. We were safe inside. Once it was quiet, I wanted to open the door to leave but Alexander’s hand over mine on the knob prevented me to do so._

_Then he kissed me. And he kissed me again and again._

_That’s when I thought, I never want to let go of this man. I’m going to tell him that I’m a Warlock._

Magnus closes the book and places it on the table before taking out the other three books and laying them side by side.

For a while, he just sits on his chair and stares at the five journals with a contemplative look. Sighing, he picks up the last volume and flips it to the last page. To his surprise, he finds a sticky note there and a simple sentence on it. It’s his penmanship no doubt, but it’s the statement that he doesn’t understand.

 _His name is Alexander Lightwood._

He had a long night ahead of him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos, comments, and love are all appreciated! They mean the world to me and really keep me motivated to write and improve.
> 
> Talk to me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/chairmancatsby) or [Tumblr](https://chairmancatsby.tumblr.com/)!
> 
> xoxo  
> Trix


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I lied about updating once a week. Here's another chapter!
> 
> And a note about the story: from this chapter onwards, I'll only be writing about Magnus' time on the Titanic so the rest of the fic is set in 1912 :D
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> xoxo  
> Trix

_1912_

New York City.

It’s said to be the greatest city in the world where all dreams come true. The hot summer nights and the city lights enough to make one dizzy and drunk on the atmosphere. Bustling sidewalks and roads filled with vehicles cover every part of the city. Rows of shop houses and restaurants line the streets and at every turn of the corner, there’s a surprise waiting.

Magnus takes in a deep breath and imagines that it’s New York City’s air that he’s breathing in and not the perpetually damp and wet moist air in London. Though to be fair, the weather’s rather pleasant today.

He gazes at the large and bold capitalised words painted at the front of the ship in royal gold, spelling out the ship’s name – TITANIC, and grins to himself. Soon he’ll be in New York, leaving this dull and cold city behind.

At the dock where the Titanic has anchored, hordes of people gather in front of the gigantic steamship that’s said to be unsinkable. It’s the greatest creation in history, or so everyone claims. The ticket to the land of dreams.

The crowd is enormous and there are news reporters everywhere, taking photographs and interviewing some people, no doubt to be used as scope to be published in the papers tomorrow. Magnus has seen throngs of people packed together in the same place before, but never like _this_. And all for one humongous vessel. His eyes twinkle with amusement as he watches the people gush and point excitedly at the mammoth construction. Even Magnus has to admit that there’s something inviting about the way the huge ship is anchored at the dock, waiting for people to board to fill its cabins and decks with life and laughter.

Though not everyone in the massive crowd is going to board the steamship. Most aristocrats assembled there, like Magnus, have a ticket. But some of them are just relatives seeing their other family members off, wishing them a good life in sunny New York and telling them to remember to write letters back to wet and miserable London when they reach the shore. The men in these groups are all decked out in their typical morning coats and vests, or overcoats, coupled with hats, and are observing the ship with superior gazes like the Titanic is not worthy of their status. The ladies amongst them are mostly dressed in long, frilly dresses with humongous hats on their heads and parasols in their hands, shading them from the vicious rays of the sun. Although truth to be told, Magnus thinks that the sun today seems less threatening than the pointed edges of their parasols.

Meanwhile, other people are simply bringing their belongings to the cabin crew to be loaded onto the ship. Magnus, like all other aristocrats, simply left their luggage beside the ship for the cabin crew to carry onto the ship. Majority of the people are just casually waiting around the docks, dressed in a light but fashionable manner to keep up with the trends, but not as exaggerated as the wealthy families. There’re children amongst them, bouncing up and down on their heels, eagerly anticipating the time to board the ship. The adults are saying their goodbyes and hugging one another while trying to keep an eye on their little charges.

At the corner of dock, some stowaways are trying to sneak their way onto the ship and Magnus would applaud them if they are actually successful. Maybe he would buy those who are successful a drink on the ship if he spots any familiar faces. Some other passengers are gambling with crooks and betting their Third Class tickets in hopes of winning money from the other side for themselves to spend in New York, but end up losing their tickets instead. Now Magnus is definitely buying these conmen some drinks. He’s always appreciated a smart mind.

“Idiots. The lot of them!” A voice speaks up next to Magnus.

“My dear cabbage,” Magnus says as a way of greeting his green friend. He looks to his side and his smile widens when he finds Ragnor sporting the same look he gives every time he disapproves of one of Magnus’ plans. “Your ever-permanent scowl is dampening this lovely day.”

“Tell me, why are we taking a ship to New York again when we can just portal there?” Ragnor asks out of vexation more than really needing an answer. “This is such a waste of time.” He continues grumbling afterwards but Magnus isn’t paying attention anymore.

Because he’s placing all his attention on the gigantic ship while he plays with his pocket watch by continuously flipping its cover open and close. The sound eventually grates on Ragnor’s nerves and he’s about the snatch the pocket watch out of Magnus’ hand when the latter, as if expecting Ragnor to do something like that, quickly stuffs it into his coat pocket and flashes Ragnor an innocent smile.

“But it’s not just any ship and it’s not every day we board a ship, my friend!” Magnus proclaims dramatically. He moves closer to Ragnor to adjust his friend’s his coat and hat much to the other’s dismay. “And you’re dressed up so nicely. What a waste to just portal there when we can enjoy such a rare experience and enjoy our time on this brilliant invention!”

“Why bother when we can get there in less than half the time it takes this piece of metal?”

“Besides,” Magnus continues, casually ignoring Ragnor’s bitterness. “We told Catarina that we would be arriving by sea! Imagine her shock if we went to her place through a portal!” To emphasise his point, Magnus gives Ragnor a surprised look in mock-imitation of what Catarina would supposedly look like if she were to see them coming through a portal.

“Catarina doesn’t care,” Ragnor states plainly (and truthfully).

“Just stop ruining my fun!” Magnus all but whines petulantly and bangs his cane on the floor twice for good measure.

It makes Ragnor eye him with more contempt than before if that’s even possible. But Magnus is used to it and he doesn’t feel hurt by Ragnor’s blatant distaste for his idea of riding the steamship to New York.

But it doesn’t stop him from _acting_ like he’s hurt.

Magnus sighs loudly and takes off his hat, placing it in front of his chest as he looks down at the floor. “I guess you’re right. This is a stupid idea.” He sighs again for no particular reason and shakes his head forlornly. “We should just portal there to meet our dearest Catarina as soon as possible.” Lifting his head to gaze at Ragnor with apologetic eyes, Magnus continues. “And pardon me for forgetting my dear cabbage, about how weak your constitution is!”

Ragnor narrows his eyes at the other Warlock.

“That you wouldn’t be able to hold up a glamour for the entire journey to New York and hide your true, very green form! How selfish of me to forget!”

It doesn’t stop him from being insidious either.

“Magnus Bane!” Ragnor roars and Magnus jumps out of the way to avoid Ragnor’s cane swiping at his legs. “I’ll show you whose magic is weak! Just because your cat eyes are much less obvious than my Warlock Mark doesn’t mean that I need more energy to glamour myself!”

“Yes, that may be true but – Ow!”

Somehow, Ragnor has successfully landed a particularly well-aimed blow to the top of Magnus’ head with his cane. Serves Magnus right for taking off his hat.

“We’re boarding the damn ship!”

“Damn right we are!” Magnus cries with an equal amount of enthusiasm as Ragnor.

The green Warlock shoots his friend a glare and is about to whack him with his cane again when Magnus’ bright eyes spies something, or _someone_ more specifically, and quickly ducks from the cane before backing away.

“I’ll see you on the ship, my sweet peapod!” Ragnor sputters at the nickname. “I have a quest to conquer!”

“On this dock?!” Ragnor shouts, outraged. “What quest is this that it can’t possibly wait?”

“A six-foot-tall man with dark hair who I’m sure is the offspring of Aphrodite herself and who might run off if I don’t lay my claim!”

It’s only a joke, Magnus knows that Ragnor knows but it still makes his friend say his name like it’s an insult. But Magnus is already out of sight and earshot, leaving Ragnor with half the thought to sink all of Magnus’ belongings into the ocean even before the ship departs.

 

“ – bigger than I imagined.” The descendent of Aphrodite is saying to a shorter blonde man when Magnus casually stands behind him.

“Indeed,” Magnus cuts in and smiles to himself when the companion of the son of Aphrodite’s leaves, though not before he smirks at Magnus – the blonde saw how Magnus was making his way towards the dark-haired man like a man on a mission.

The demigod however, looks startled when Magnus takes his friend’s spot.

“Who are you?”

“That is _my_ question,” Magnus flirts easily but the tall and gorgeous being stares at him with a puzzled expression.

“I’m not quite following,” he admits.

“I know that, darling. It’s written all over your face, Mr.?”

“Lightwood.”

It’s like someone just shot Magnus in the chest. A _Lightwood_ of all people! He’s fairly certain he’s no longer interested but then one look at the Lightwood tells Magnus that he is completely Mundane.

Oh great.

Wait, what?

“Lightwood?”

“Alexander Lightwood.”

No wonder! It makes sense now.

“I see, I see!” Magnus exclaims with fervour and the other man starts looking uncomfortable. “You’re Will’s nephew, aren’t you? Anna Lightwood’s youngest brother, which explains the lack of Marks on you! What are you, eleven? Twelve?” As soon as the words leaves Magnus’ mouth, he promptly shuts his mouth, realising how dumb he must sound because this son of Aphrodite, heck this Aphrodite reincarnate as a man, is definitely not eleven _or_ twelve.

“I’m twenty,” he replies as indignantly as Magnus’ expects him to, and glares at Magnus pointedly, his jaw firmly set in a scowl. “And I have no idea what you’re talking about. Now if you would excuse me, I have – ”

“No, wait,” Magnus says hurriedly and places a hand over the other’s to stop him from walking away. He quickly removes his hand when the pretty boy shoots him a cold look. Reminding himself the reason he approached the man in the first place, Magnus starts again, “I’m sorry.” The other man is still looking at him like he’s waiting for an explanation. “I was crazy when I said all that.”

“And you’re not crazy now?”

“It’s because you’re so beautiful I didn’t know what to say,” Magnus blurts out while holding the gaze of the other and Magnus notices how pretty his hazel eyes are.

The six-foot-tall man is now staring at Magnus with his mouth agape, not believing what Magnus just said. Technically, it’s true that Magnus finds him utterly gorgeous but that’s not the reason why Magnus said all those words before. It’s because he’s a damn Lightwood! But Magnus couldn’t say that.

“You were saying, darling?” Magnus puts on his most charming smile and when the Lightwood blushes, he mentally pats himself on the back for a job well done.

“As I was saying…” the other man clears his throat and covers his mouth, probably to hide his blush, Magnus thinks. He lets his hand fall to his side before he continues speaking. “I’m Alexander Lightwood and those are my younger siblings.” He gestures to a shorter blonde man – the one he was talking to before Magnus interrupted – and a pretty girl who looks just like him. “Jace Herondale and Isabelle Lightwood.”

_Herondale._

This is too much of a coincidence.

Magnus stares at Alexander’s neck, not caring how obvious he is doing it, and definitely not at all bothered by how the other is almost squirming under his intense gaze – his neck, face, and ears turning redder the longer Magnus stares. When Magnus is certain that he doesn’t see any Marks there, he looks to the back of the other’s left, then right hand to search for the Voyance rune only to find nothing.

“I’m pretty sure their names are Anna and Christopher Lightwood and that they are older than you,” Magnus says as normally as possible, fixing a pointed gaze at Alexander, trying to catch if the other is lying about anything. Honestly, he doesn't really care about the names of the Lightwood descendants but they’re Will’s nephews and niece, and he could only blame his wonderful memory.

“What?” Alexander splutters, looking perplexed, like Magnus is out of his mind. _Again._ “Is this you being crazy again?”

With the way Alexander is looking at him, Magnus starts to question his own sanity for thinking that the other is a Nephilim when he obviously doesn’t have any Runes on him. But this is really too much of a coincidence and Magnus would really still like to question the boy: “Where are your runes and what sort of glamour is this?” and the most important one – “Are you single?”

“Herondale?” Magnus asks instead, afraid that Alexander really might run off and that just wouldn’t do. Particularly when Magnus wants the man’s company on the ship.

“He’s adopted.”

For a moment, Magnus mulls over the other’s words and tries to suppress the urge to say that the Herondales are still alive and that the Lightwoods should stop trying to pry into other families’ business and definitely not steal their children! He also wants to tell Alexander to tell Jace that the Herondales would welcome any lost sheep back into the family with open arms, especially if it means being free from the Lightwoods’ clutches.

“Alexander Lightwood, you say?” Magnus settles for saying. Anything to not chase this pretty boy away. Nephilim or Mundane. Lightwood or…well, Lightwood. It wouldn’t do Magnus any good for the man to run off because he’s afraid of Magnus being an insane person (with good reasons of course). Or worse, he could tell all the other passengers that Magnus is a crazy man so the authorities would deny him entry onto the ship and he would have to use a portal to get to New York instead, meaning Ragnor wins and there’s absolutely no way that Magnus would let that happen.

“No one really calls me that.”

“Yes, I would imagine people call you Alexander or pretty boy.”

Alexander smiles stupidly, obviously taken by the compliment. Though why should Alexander be so easily pleased with such a handsome face? Magnus wonders if Alexander has never looked into a mirror before. “Yeah they do.”

“Which one?” Magnus asks, amused and equally entranced by how beautiful Alexander is. His eyes are so dreamy and Magnus wants nothing more than to ravish those pair of luscious lips. Also, how can this man be so precious that he doesn’t know how gorgeous he is?

His question catches Alexander off-guard and when the hazel-eyed man realises what Magnus is asking about, his face turns incredibly red. Magnus is sure it isn’t because of the sun.

Before Alexander can reply, someone interrupts them. “Alec!” A female voice calls from behind them and they both turn instantly.

“People normally call you Alexander, huh,” Magnus muses as he watches a beautiful dark-haired girl walking towards them.

She isn’t like the other ladies who are carrying parasols and acting like the sun would set fire to their precious pearl-white skin if it got exposed to those nasty rays. All that she’s wearing, which is supposedly protecting her from the sun, is a white-laced picture hat trimmed with garden flowers. Though Magnus has his suspicion that the hat is more for fashion than for shade.

“Alec,” she says again when she’s standing before the pair. “And hello stranger.” She eyes Magnus with appreciation and Magnus smirks.

Judging by her appearance – dark hair and dark eyes, she must be Alec’s sister, Isabelle.

“You must be Isabelle. Your brother mentioned you just now.” Magnus takes one of her gloved hands and places a chaste kiss to her knuckles as she smiles politely.

Up close, she looks even more stunning, with big, round eyes burning with light and a kind of confidence Magnus seldom sees in girls around here. She’s not very tall but she holds herself in a way that makes her look assertive and independent. And then there are her perfect black curls cascading elegantly around her shoulders.

“Who is this?” Isabelle directs the question to Alec who looks considerably less red than before.

“This is,” Alec stops short as he gestures to Magnus, realising that he hasn’t gotten Magnus’ name. “I’m sorry, I haven’t gotten your name, Sir.” He shoots Magnus a sheepish smile, his cheeks still dusted a faint shade of pink that Magnus is starting to get used to seeing.

“I’m Magnus,” the Warlock says fluidly. “It’s a pleasure to meet you, Isabelle. You’re very beautiful, like your brother.”

She beams before sending Alec a mischievous look to which he frowns in return. “Most people call me Izzy.”

“Like how most people call your brother Alexander,” Magnus comments in an off-handed manner which makes Alec look away in embarrassment.

“That’s nonsense!” Isabelle says with a loud laugh, not bothering about how much attention she’s drawing to herself with her unladylike behaviour.

Magnus loves her already.

“Who told you that?” Isabelle asks, laughter ringing in her voice.

“Your brother here told me that when I said that I assumed people usually referred to him as Alexander or pretty boy.”

Again, Isabelle chuckles in a manner that isn’t very becoming of a lady and this time more judgemental eyes fall onto her. And again, the other ladies’ snobbish gazes and up-turned noses aren’t affecting Isabelle at all.

Meanwhile, Magnus doesn’t find a problem with how Isabelle laughs, unconcealed and genuine, unlike how the other ladies always cover their mouths and try to keep the sound of their laughter to a minimum. Magnus finds himself appreciating the young woman’s company more and more by the second.

“And he told you that people usually call him…?” Isabelle trails off, waiting for Magnus to fill in the detail.

“He simply agreed but I did clarify to ask which one he meant, if he did only mean one of them, though he has yet to give me a reply.”

Alec sputters something incoherent and Isabelle looks at him while laughing before she diverts her attention back to Magnus. “I apologise on his behalf. You see, my brother doesn’t function well around beautiful men who knows how to praise him.”

“Apology accepted.”

The fog horn blasts, covering Alec’s sound of protest. Both Magnus and Alec turn to look at it before facing each other again in such perfect synchronisation that it makes them laugh. Isabelle merely sends Alec a playful glance to which her brother rolls his eye.

“Well then.” Magnus claps his hands together. “That would be – ”

“My cue to board the ship,” Alec interrupts, looking at Magnus with mischievous glint in his eyes and a small smile tugging at his lips. “I’ll see you on the ship, Mr...I don’t think I caught it just now.”

“Bane,” Magnus answers smoothly. “But call me Magnus, please.”

“I’ll see you then, Mr. Bane,” Alec replies with a teasing smile before walking away with Izzy who gives Magnus a knowing look before following her older brother.

Magnus grins. “I’ll see you around, Alexander.”

The hazel-eyed man doesn’t turn around to acknowledge Magnus’ words but the way he’s shaking his head tells Magnus that he heard. And Magnus doesn’t think he’s being too presumptuous in assuming that Alec is sporting a pretty blush on his cheeks again.

 

After Magnus and Ragnor board the ship, they find their accommodations fairly quickly. It would have been quicker, Magnus would argue, if Ragnor had not spent so much time berating Magnus on flirting with a Mundane and leaving him stranded on the dock, forced to be around even _more_ Mundanes.

“Do you know that I let my glamour fall for a moment just so that they would stop talking to me?”

“What a terrific thing to do, my friend!” There’s a gleam in Magnus’ eyes that tells Ragnor that Magnus _does_ mean his words.

“There’s nothing terrific about that.” Ragnor scowls and lets his glamour fall completely.

“That’s unfortunate.”

“So how did your plan of seducing the son of Aphrodite go?”

Magnus looks through the window of their shared room (Ragnor wanted a separate room but Magnus told him not to be selfish and give more people a chance to board the ship), smiling to himself at the splendid view of the vast expanse of blue water. They’re on the Bridge Deck, with twenty-nine other suites. Magnus wonders if Alec is sleeping in any of them and prays that luck will be on his side. He looks away from the window and faces Ragnor with a serious expression.

Immediately, the other Warlock straightens his back from where he was slouching on the couch that is placed at the center of the suite. “What is it?”

“I think the Nephilims have outsmarted us this time,” Magnus says very calmly. Too calmly in fact, for Ragnor to know that Magnus means more than he’s saying. 

“Pardon?”

“They have glamours that we can’t see through,” Magnus explains, his eyes thoughtful.

“I’m listening.”

“They’re Lightwoods and Herondales.”

“I thought those two families didn’t get along,” Ragnor says, frowning but Magnus is already waving him off much to Ragnor’s annoyance.

“That was so last century, my green cabbage.” Ragnor is about to protest but Magnus is already talking, effectively making the other Warlock keep whatever comment he was about to say to himself. “As I was saying, the Lightwoods and Herondales have somehow concocted a way to hide their glamours even from us Warlocks. Even from me! One of the most powerful Warlocks ever!”

“I highly doubt that.”

“But yet they’re also so typically Mundane that it bothers me because it can go two ways. One, they _are_ Mundanes and I’m being a fool, overthinking things and end up losing the affections of the gorgeous man.”

“Sounds like it.”

“Or two, it’s all a sham and that’s arguably worse.”

Ragnor leans forward, intrigued. “And why is that so?”

“Because the Shadowhunters are better actors than I expected and I pride myself in knowing how _awful_ they are at lying.” Magnus sends his friend an exasperated look.

“Will Herondale completely fooled you though,” Ragnor interjects.

“No, he didn’t!” Magnus objects instantly. “I knew when Will was lying and I knew that he was keeping things from me. It doesn’t take a genius like me to see through it.”

Fighting with Magnus about this will never end as far as Ragnor knows. So he switches the topic quickly and naturally, which years of practice have taught him to do so skilfully. “What are you going to do about this situation then? It’s not like you can walk up to them and demand where their Marks are and what sort of glamour they are using.”

“I did consider doing – ”

“Magnus,” comes Ragnor’s warning tone but Magnus is already waving him off.

“I did _consider_ ,” Magnus emphasises pointedly before continuing, “doing it but that would be stupid because obviously they wouldn’t give me any answers so straightforwardly, would they?”

“If they were hiding something.”

Nodding thoughtfully, Magnus moves to sit next to Ragnor on the spacious couch. “I need to think of something else.” He doesn’t bother including Ragnor into the equation because he knows that the other won’t be bothered unless Magnus finds some concrete proof about his proclamations. Until then, Ragnor would think that this is one of Magnus’ foolish thoughts.

Very abruptly, Magnus turns to face Ragnor. “I will see past those glamours,” Magnus announces, a triumph smirk on his lips and a conspiratorial glint in his eyes.

“Magnus, I don’t like that look on your face,” Ragnor says wearily, and the ever present frown on his face whenever he’s around Magnus deepens.

“When have you ever liked any look of mine, dear friend?” Magnus inquires innocently, blinking his eyes. Game on, Alexander Lightwood.

“This isn’t a game!” Ragnor heaves in outrage and Magnus realises that he just said it aloud.

Oh well. When Magnus sees through their glamour and exposes whatever tricks the Nephilims have up their sleeves, Ragnor would learn to start appreciating him.

“While you were simmering in anger for reasons I cannot comprehend, I have devised a full-proof plan that would ensure my definite success.” Magnus folds his hands onto his lap and smiles at Ragnor disturbingly, knowing full well that his friend hates it the most when he looks at him like that.

“And pray tell what folly is it that has been going on in that mind of yours?”

“I’m going to get to know him better.”

“Who is this we’re talking about again?”

“Alexander Lightwood.”

Ragnor splutters. “But you don’t even like the Lightwoods!”

Tutting, Magnus lifts his index finger to wiggle it in front of Ragnor. “Maybe he’s not even one of _the_ Lightwoods. If he isn’t, well, he’ll still be enamoured with me as I will be with him. And if he is,” Magnus shrugs. “I don’t see the harm.”

“Are you telling me you might potentially be corrupting one of the Nephilim children with your sexual desires?”

“Ragnor!” Magnus gasps, affronted and appalled that his friend would throw such false accusations above his head. “Nothing of that sort! I simply want to get to know him better so that I can investigate if it’s a very powerful glamour.”

“How do you even know he’s interested in men?”

“Oh, don’t worry about that. His very beautiful and helpful sister hinted at it. And even if he isn’t,” Magnus pauses with a hand in the air. “What is it that people say? Magnus Bane can turn even insects gay?”

“There is no such saying,” Ragnor deadpans.

“So, I’m going to get to know this gorgeous man and who knows, maybe something magical and lovely might blossom between us. We can spend time exploring every part of the ship. And maybe we’ll even stay in contact when the ship makes it to land.” The excitement thrumming in Magnus’ veins at the thought of spending more time with Alec is enough to make his head feel a little giddy.

But it does not last long because Ragnor ruins it.

“You don’t even want to investigate anything! You just want to spend time with that Mundane!” Ragnor points an accusatory finger at Magnus. “And for a moment I thought you were serious about the investigation! But all you want to do is spend time with the Mundane!”

“Don’t be ridiculous, Ragnor,” Magnus chides as he stands up and makes his way to the cabin door.

“Where are you going?” The tone of Ragnor’s voice filled with exasperation.

“Off to make acquaintances with the demigod, of course.”

Just a twist of the doorknob and Magnus is out but Ragnor decides to ask him a question at that moment. “So, is he a Shadowhunter, a Mundane, or a Demigod?”

That is a good question though. It makes Magnus pause for an instant at the door, his hand already on the knob, before he lets go of it and spins around elegantly to face Ragnor with a contemplative look. “I guess I’ll have to go find out.”

Before Ragnor says another word, Magnus gracefully slips out of the room, grinning to himself when he hears Ragnor spluttering in frustration as the door closes shut.

Now, where is Alexander Lightwood’s room?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos, comments, and love are greatly welcome ❤
> 
> Say hi to me on twitter because I'm really looking for friends welps  
> [@chairmancatsby](https://twitter.com/chairmancatsby)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And the plot starts to thicken! It's all still very PG now cause Magnus is really sweet but that'll change (the rating, Magnus' sweetness towards Alec is a constant).
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> xoxo  
> Trix

After wandering around the Bridge and Shelter Deck for an hour, Magnus realises that the First Class cabins (Alexander Lightwood should be a rich man judging from his clothes) only occupy these two decks. He also realises how awfully boring his time on the ship would be if he were to be stuck with Ragnor throughout the entire trip. The green Warlock would only grumble about the standard of the food and thwart any of Magnus’ attempts at getting to know people.

Deciding that he has wasted enough time, Magnus starts making his way to the Promenade Deck to scout the First Class Lounge when a better idea hits him. Why limit himself to walking up and down the length of the Promenade Deck and around its lounge when he could bathe in the sunlight and breathe in fresh air at the highest part of the ship?

That’s how he finds himself on the Boat Deck. The cool sea breeze gently kisses his skin and ruffles his hair. There are only a handful of people on the deck, Magnus observes as he scans the area. Most of them are probably resting in their rooms to recharge for the long journey or finding something to eat at the reception areas or dining rooms to get energy to roam the ship. Magnus needs to do neither to feel revitalised. It’s one of the perks of being a Warlock.

Walking around the Boat Deck is a better idea than going back to his room and facing Ragnor’s grouchy mug or argue with him over who’s a Shadowhunter, or who might be a Mundane and has a chance of being a Demigod anyway. To be completely honest, Magnus doesn’t know why ‘Demigod’ is even in the equation.

 _“If I do not see him here, I’ll go back to my room and stay there with my dear cabbage until tea time,”_ Magnus thinks to himself and starts dreading not meeting Alec already. More than that, he doesn’t want to go back to his cabin and face Ragnor because he’s sure that the other Warlock will only nag at him to give up pursuing Alec. Something which he is firmly determined to accomplish before the ship makes it to land.

As he walks, he looks all around, taking in every single detail about the ship. There’s a row of wooden chairs lining the elevated area in the middle of the deck. Magnus briefly wonders if he should come up one day to lie on one of the chairs shirtless as he scans its current occupants all looking too overdressed to actually want to be in the sun.

His malicious thoughts of scandalising the lords and ladies get cut short when he spies a familiar figure at the end of the row of chairs. As he moves closer to the end, he sees Alec leaning against the wall of the reception cabin and staring into the horizon. It’s a pretty picture for Magnus and he stops walking for a second to look at the way Alec’s eyes are shining, the slouching posture, and his hair blowing messily in the wind. 

“Alexander,” Magnus calls out casually when he’s nearer to the other man.

Maybe Magnus should not have done that without any warning. Alec almost chokes on air and he starts looking around frantically to find the source, only calming down when he sees Magnus watching him from a few feet away.

As Magnus closes the remaining distance between himself and Alec, he thinks of things to ask the other, like “how has your time on the ship been so far?” or “where is your room?” because being straightforward has been one of Magnus’ best policies when it comes to flirting with someone so clueless about how to flirt. Maybe ask him to have dinner together later. Or, Magnus could just ask what plans he has after the ship docks.

Magnus does none of the above.

“Are you running away from someone?”

“No,” Alec cries, indignant, offence written all over his face when his expression was just one of genuine surprise, mixed with a little bit of joy a few moments ago. “I was just shocked that someone was calling my name.”

“Many people are called Alexander,” Magnus reasons logically. _“Though not every Alexander is as gorgeous as you,”_ his heart supplies supportively.

“Yeah, but not many people have a voice like yours.” Horror washes over Alec’s face as soon as he realises what he just said. “I mean. I ah – ” he trips and stumbles over his words, though not making sense at all. Alec’s waving his hands in front of him but no words come out of his mouth and he looks at Magnus helplessly.

Smirking, Magnus presses on. “Oh?” He feigns an oblivious tone even though years of experience have taught him to know what Alec means exactly. “And what is that supposed to mean?” He asks in his best fake confused tone. “Am I supposed to be…” Magnus hesitates for dramatic effect being the actor that he is. “Offended by that?”

“No, of course not!” Alec replies instantly, pushing himself off the wall to stare straight into Magnus’ eyes. “I don’t mean that,” he clarifies and clears his throat before breaking eye contact and looking sideways. A faint blush starts rising towards Alec’s cheek after colouring his neck red. “It’s the way you say my name. It’s so,” Alec groans, frustrated at himself for being unable to find the right words to say, and runs his fingers through his wind-tussled hair, further messing up the dark locks. “It’s so nice,” he finishes lamely and bites his lower lip nervously.

Enough teasing, Magnus thinks. But he smiles at how innocent Alec is. His next sentence comes out without any thought. “So would you rather me call you Alexander or pretty boy?” Maybe just a bit more teasing.

Alec turns his head to face Magnus so quickly that the Warlock thinks the other might have sprained a muscle. The Mundane-Shadowhunter’s cheeks are still stained pink and the colour deepens as he remembers their conversation on the dock. “People usually call me Alec. No one really calls me Alexander. So…” He licks his lips before sucking his lower lip in and Magnus finds the action obscenely distracting even though that was probably not why Alec decided to wet his lips. “I was shocked when I heard your voice. And on top of that, calling me by a name no one calls me.”

Magnus hums before fixing Alec with a gaze that makes the other look away. “Do you want me to call you Alexander or Alec then?”

Not expecting Magnus to ask such a question, Alec looks back at Magnus with disbelief. “You’re asking for my opinion?”

“I don’t see why I shouldn’t.”

“Well I don’t see why you should.”

“I don’t think you understand what I’m trying to do here, Alexa – Alec,” Magnus corrects at the end. He stares at Alec seriously and before the other looks away out of shyness again, Magnus says something that somehow stops him from turning his head to the side or looking down. “Look at me when I tell you the next few words.”

The hazel-eyed man looks at Magnus with confusion but gives his full attention to the Warlock either ways.

“I’m trying to get to know you because I am interested in you. I find you attractive and I want to chase you. Even if nothing comes out of that, I hope that we can be friends because I find you a very charming and sincere man.”

Yeah, yeah, Ragnor was right, so what? It’s not like Magnus has to admit it to him. He only has to admit this to Alec!

“I’m not charming at all,” Alec protests weakly.

“You don’t get to tell me how I feel,” Magnus simply answers, making his tone light-hearted to counter his seemingly harsh words in case Alec feels guilty.

“You’re right.” Alec sighs and looks down for a second before he looks straight into Magnus’ eyes. “It’s just that you’re so nice and I never had something like this before.” He gestures to Magnus and himself before letting his hand fall uselessly by his side. “I’ve never had a chance to talk to any guy like that before.”

Magnus knows what Alec means by “like that” and he suddenly feels a sense of protectiveness wash over him. He wants to tell Alec that there’s nothing wrong with him liking boys at all and how he deserves all the happiness in the world if it ever presents itself to him. He wants to tell Alec not to be scared and jump at the chance to love freely. Because Magnus believes that these are things that no one can or should ever take away from anyone who wants it.

“You can call me anything you like,” Alec eventually answers Magnus’ question with a small smile tugging at his lips. “No one calls me Alexander but you can be the first if you want to,” he says in a hesitant tone. He presses his lips into a tight line before admitting, “I like the way you say it.”

“Okay then, Alexander,” Magnus says, smiling when Alec’s face brightens up. “But no one else calls you Alexander?” Magnus asks and Alec simply shakes his head. “Not even your parents?”

Alec frowns and Magnus is worried that he might have touched a sensitive topic. And by the way Alec is struggling to speak, he clearly did. “My parents…they…” There’s frustration etched upon Alec’s face and Magnus instantly feels bad for asking.

“I’m sorry for asking,” Magnus says tentatively and has half a mind to reach out to Alec to place a hand on his shoulder.

Shrugging, Alec shakes his head. “It’s okay. It was a long time ago. I’m not angry or upset if that’s what you’re worried about. It’s just that I don’t really remember them.”

“But you said Jace was adopted?” Magnus inquires curiously since now he knows that it isn’t a delicate subject for Alec.

The Warlock didn’t expect the Lightwood to be so surprised when he asked the question but the hazel-eyed man is now looking at him with wide eyes, as if shocked that Magnus would ask something like that.

Then Alec’s eyes soften and the sides of his lips pull upwards. “You remembered.”

Even Magnus finds himself surprised. “You can put the blame on my very good memory,” he quickly supplies and reprimands himself in his mind for sounding so cold.

At once, Alec’s smile slips off his face but he tries to conceal his disappointment by acting like he isn’t bothered by it. Shrugging nonchalantly, Alec says, “cool”, making Magnus feel like he’s the Asshole Of The Year. 

But Alec doesn’t seem to think so because he’s smiling sincerely at Magnus again when he answers. “Jace was adopted when I was really young, if I’m not wrong. I’ve been with Jace my whole life. He’s the same age as Izzy. They’re both two years younger than me.”

Something doesn’t seem quite right to Magnus.

“If I’m not being too forward, may I ask when your parents passed on?”

Furrowing his brows together, Alec looks down at his feet in deep thought. “I don’t really remember, honestly.”

“Then who took care of you and your siblings?” Magnus continues, eager for answers.

On the other hand, Alec doesn’t seem ready to give them. He chews on his lower lips and looks at Magnus with contemplation.

The Warlock suddenly feels like he has crossed a line and is about to tell Alec to forget it when the other man begins speaking.

“Our parents were rich, really rich. When they passed away, they left everything to me and my siblings, including the house we lived in. I was about five or six, give or take, but Jace and Izzy could hardly walk or talk, let alone know what’s going on, you know?” Alec looks at Magnus, hoping to find some compassion in the Warlock’s eyes and smiling when he does. “Even _I_ didn’t really understand what was going on. All I know is that one day, my parents were gone and the three of us were left in the care of our nanny until she passed away.” Alec’s jaw set firmly. “This, I remember. I was sixteen when she passed on so the responsibility to take care of my siblings fell onto me. I thought I would have to find a job. Turns out that my family has been living on inheritances passed down from generation to generation for centuries.”

At that, Magnus forces himself to bite back a comment about over-privileged people, especially when he remembers that Alec is not like that. And who is he to judge someone he hardly knows whose parents had passed away? Though, still. Really? That’s one hell of an inheritance.

“I sound like a snob.” Alec laughs, his eyes crinkling at the corners.

“That you do,” Magnus agrees, not unkindly, but Alec stops laughing and gives him a nervous look. His mouth opens and he’s about to say an apology, no doubt, but before he can, Magnus places a finger over his lips.

The action makes a lopsided grin appear on Alec’s face as he fixes his gaze on Magnus’ finger. When the Warlock moves his finger away, Alec looks up to meet his eyes.

“But I believe that you’re not a snob,” Magnus explains.

“Yeah? Based on what?”

“My interaction with you.” It’s an honest reply, not one meant to sound flirtatious. That’s why Magnus doesn’t expect the chuckle coming from Alec. He wants to further clarify his words but Alec beats him to talking first.

“We hardly spoke to each other.”

“My instincts are rarely wrong,” comes the quick reply from Magnus and Alec promptly shuts his mouth, not sure how he can argue with something like that. The Warlocks shoots him a smug grin and Alec just laughs.

“You can prove me wrong though, if you like.” Now this is meant to sound coy and Magnus hopes that the gorgeous man picks this one up.

“There’s nothing to prove wrong,” Alec replies boldly as a wave of confidence rushes through him and Magnus lets out a hearty laugh. “At least, I hope not,” the hazel-eyed man mutters, his tone unsure, and the shy man from before is back.

“You can tell me more stories,” Magnus teases, a glint of amusement in his eyes when Alec looks down and shakes his head while biting his lower lips with a grin.

“You’re not serious, are you?”

Magnus shrugs. “I don’t see why not.”

The grin doesn’t leave Alec’s face when he looks up at Magnus. “Let me rephrase that. You don’t really want to listen to my life story, do you?” His grin widens when Magnus nods with a smile dancing on his own lips. “What do you actually want?”

There’s a small smile playing on Alec’s lips and his eyes a mirror to the sun’s rays, lighting up with a mix of curiosity and anticipation.

It’s this moment that Magnus realises that Alec’s face is like an open book for everyone to see and anyone to read, if they wanted to. But not many people would understand the words, and maybe Alec was just waiting for someone to come along and decipher him all along. Piece by piece.

Magnus takes a step closer and there’s a shift in Alec’s expression – hesitance, as he takes pushes himself off the wall to stand straight. The Warlock takes another step forward, closing the distance between them until the front of his dress shoes are touching Alec’s.

Alec swallows thickly, his Adam’s apple bobbing, and the look of uncertainty as clear as day on his face. But his feet remain planted firmly to the ground and his eyes are intensely trained on Magnus’.

“I want to kiss you.”

As soon as the words leave Magnus’ mouth, Alec’s breath hitches and Magnus briefly wonders for a moment if Alec’s been kissed before. The urge to kiss Alec is simmering in Magnus’ chest and he’s about to when a very conspicuous cough from the side reminds Magnus that they’re in public. More specifically on the Boat Deck. For everyone on the Boat Deck to see.

Now Magnus isn’t one to mind such actions in public but he thinks that Alec deserves better and especially so if it is really going to be the other’s first kiss.

“Then – ” Alec starts but he’s stopped abruptly when Magnus cuts him off.

“Walk with me, darling.”

A look of confusion is plastered on Alec’s face as he splutters, “what?”

“Walk with me,” Magnus repeats softly.

This time, Alec simply nods, prompting Magnus to start walking away from the reception cabin, Alec falling into step next to him.

The pair walks in silence, side by side, down the length of the Boat Deck. There’s a torrential of questions that Magnus would like to ask Alec and an ocean of words that Magnus would like to say to the other man, but he remains quiet as they walk. There’s something beautiful about the silence that Magnus doesn’t want to ruin it. Maybe he’s just being sentimental but when he catches Alec staring at him with a sense of vulnerability, he thinks he isn’t the only one who feels something from their time spent together.

Glancing at Alec again, Magnus finds that the other is looking at the horizon like he was when Magnus first found him on the deck, a faraway look in his eyes and Magnus starts to feel a dull ache in his chest. It’s a familiar feeling that he doesn’t want so he quickly squashes it down and drinks it every detail of Alec with his own eyes. Like the way Alec’s dark eyelashes are fanned out over his eyelids, those hazel eyes which Magnus can stare into all day, the elegant arch of his nose, and the pink flesh that Magnus wants to feel against his lips.

There’s no reason for Magnus’ heart rate to quicken, but it does. There’s also no reason for his palms to feel clammy, but they do.

“This might be too forward of me,” Magnus suddenly breaks the silence as they near the entrance to the stairs leading to the Promenade Deck just one floor below. The hazel-eyed man stops walking to face Magnus with a curious gaze when they’re standing in front of the entrance. “Where are your sleeping quarters?” Magnus blurts out before he can stall asking the pressing question any longer.

Eyes widening, Alec stares at Magnus in shock and Magnus thinks that this is it, this is the end. But then Alec bursts out laughing and Magnus, for reasons he doesn’t know himself, joins in the laughter.

After Alec calms down, he grins at Magnus. “That _was_ pretty forward.” Taking it as a compliment, Magnus beams proudly. “I’m staying on the Bridge Deck with my siblings.”

“That makes it the two of us.” Pleased with the information, Magnus smiles to himself before his expression morphs into one of horror.

“What’s wrong?” Worry laced Alec’s voice as he looks at Magnus with a concerned expression.

“Except that Ragnor is not my sibling, I can assure you that.”

“Who’s Ragnor?”

The question makes Magnus realise that the two haven’t met before and he chides himself in his mind for being so forgetful when it comes to pretty boys. “My roommate. He’s a grouchy, gre – ” Magnus catches himself in time before he can say “green” and shoots Alec a blinding smile, teeth and all. “Grouchy and greedy friend. You’ll see him at dinner.”

Chuckling, Alec smiles at Magnus. “Can’t wait.”

Every time Alec face brightens up, Magnus gets stunned for a moment before he can compose himself. With the amount of smiling Alec’s done around him, Magnus would have thought that his heart wouldn’t flutter at the sight of it anymore. But how wrong he was “Shall we?” The Warlock gestures to the staircase and Alec nods before descending it, Magnus right behind him.

After reaching the Promenade Deck, they still had to go down another flight of steps to reach the Bridge Deck. A few times Magnus has wanted to begin a conversation like he wanted to while they were walking on the Boat Deck and again, he couldn’t think of anything to say. Before he realised it, they’re standing in the hallway of the First Class Cabins lined with identical white doors all attached with a golden knob and patterned lined engravings on the walls and doors.

“And this is me.” The pair have stopped in front of one of the doors and Magnus notes the room number – A5. So they’re merely a few rooms away, Magnus being in A26 with Ragnor. 

Unwilling to part just yet, Magnus suddenly finds it in himself to make conversation. “I guess I’ll see you at dinner?”

Nodding, Alec shoves his hands in his pockets. “Me and my siblings, yeah.”

Silence settle over them and neither one of them seems willing to break it but the both of them aren’t willing to part either.

“I’ll see you and your ‘grouchy and greedy’ friend?” Alec asks, his tone light-hearted and teasing, making Magnus chuckle softly.

“Yes, you will, but please do not tell him I called him that.” Because Ragnor would cast Magnus into the middle of whatever ocean the ship’s sailing on right now.

“Don’t worry. I wasn’t even thinking of mentioning it.”

This has always been and will always be the worst part for Magnus. The part at the end of the first date when they go their separate ways, if that can be counted as a first date. Though he’s pretty sure that it wasn’t a date to Alec.

It’s always filled with silence and yearning and even a little bit of awkwardness (and Magnus refuses to kiss Alec just like this because he’s a romanticist and he wants it to be special).

“I’ll see you at dinner, then.” Nodding to himself and flashing Alec one more smile, Magnus turns and walks towards his room. 

Watching Magnus disappear into another room, Alec suddenly feels giddy all over. Magnus was as delightful and kind and sweet as he was entertaining. Never before has Alec felt his heart thumping so rapidly against his ribcage or his breathing laboured as whenever Magnus so much as went near him or brushed their fingers together. He’s still lost in his thoughts when the door from behind him opens, startling him out of his reverie.

“Alec, what are you doing out here?” Jace asks as he leans against the doorframe.

“Nothing,” Alec answers a little too quickly, making the blonde man narrow his eyes in suspicion. “I couldn’t sleep so I decided to take a walk.”

For a moment, Jace continues looking at Alec doubtfully. Then he shrugs. “Good thing you couldn’t sleep.”

Frowning, Alec asks, “why would that be a good thing? I’m tired, Jace.”

“Because,” Jace starts exasperatedly. “I had a dream.”

“A nightmare?” Alec deadpans. “What makes you think I’d have a nightmare too if I fell asleep just now?”

Tutting, Jace pushes himself off the door frame and walks back into the room. Alec follows his adopted brother inside wordlessly.

“So?”

“Alec, thank goodness you’re back.” Isabelle quickly walks over to Alec and engulfs him in a hug. “This is going to sound so freaky but Jace and I had matching dreams.” She pulls away and smiles at Alec while her older brother gives her a pensive look.

“I’m listening,” Alec calmly tells his younger siblings.

“We were fighting monsters,” Jace begins and Alec is ready to stop the blonde from continuing but a look from his sister is warning for him enough not to interrupt. “With these white…swords. I don’t really know what they were but they were glowing and we were slashing with them.”

“Wait,” Alec interjects, earning himself a glare from Isabelle. “I have to ask something!” Alec reasons. “You two weren’t in the dream together, were you?”

Both Jace and Isabelle give him an equally scandalised look. “Of course not,” Isabelle says the same time Jace answers, “we didn’t share a dream, no.”

“How do you even do that?” Isabelle muses as Alec shakes his head, regretting his question.

“Just continue.”

“I say ‘we’ because our dreams were mostly the same,” explains Jace as soon as he understands why Alec would ask such a question, and Alec nods his head in thanks. “So _I_ ,” the blonde emphasises annoyingly because he’s like that. “Was wielding this glowing white sword and slaying things, which I’m assuming are monsters.”

Assuming that there’s still more to the story, Alec looks at Jace expectantly. When the blonde gives him a blank look in return, Alec realises that that’s all.

Blinking once, Alec lets the information seep in and concludes with one word. “Wow.”

“Crazy, right?” There’s an eager grin on Jace’s face.

As Alec and Jace exchange looks of disbelief and amazement, Isabelle rolls her eyes and stands up, muttering something like “boys” before she makes her way to the door.

“Where are you going?” Alec asks.

“Dinner!” Isabelle shouts over her shoulder as she exits the room.

 

The First Class Dining Room is nothing short of extravagant. Walls and ceiling painted white, with intricate flower engravings, white wooden panels attached to the arch of the elaborated ceiling, and the floors a deep clue colour spotted with red and yellow patterns. One hundred and fifteen tables and even more chairs arranged neatly all around the room. Cutlery sets all prepared and set atop the white tablecloths with emerald cushion chairs pushed in tidily under the tables.

“So how is the Human-Shadowhunter?”

Narrowing his eyes at Ragnor, Magnus takes a seat opposite his now not-green friend. “As human as the Royal Family of London, why?”

Fixing Magnus with a judgemental look, Ragnor picks the knife up and points it at Magnus, who backs away instinctively although the knife is too far to even touch him. “Let me make this clear. I will not put up with any nonsense, do you understand? You want to chase the man, fine with me. But do not, I repeat, do not drag me into any of the mess you create, do you hear me, my friend?”

Chuckling, Magnus doesn’t realise Ragnor’s intensified glare. “You’re assuming that I will cause a mess in the first place, sweet cabbage!” When he looks at Ragnor’s murderous expression, he promptly clamps his mouth shut and nods to agree to Ragnor’s request. “But what if I really need your help?”

“If you really need my help, I’ll know and then I’ll consider if I want to help you or not.”

Mulling over Ragnor’s words, Magnus concludes that it’s a reasonable thought. “Fair enough.”

Then Magnus starts looking around the dining room, trying to find a certain dark hair man accompanied by a blonde young man and a beautiful young lady.

“At the corner,” Ragnor supplies helpfully and Magnus blows him an infuriating kiss.

Schooling his expression into one of faint indifference (Magnus has a cool and mysterious reputation to maintain after all), Magnus casually glances around the room, eyes settling on the table in the corner where the three siblings are seated, thankful that he doesn’t have to turn his head as they’re in his line of sight. He makes a mental note to hug Ragnor later. As soon as Alec lifts his head, he catches Magnus’ stare and smiles shyly, nodding his head.

His actions seem to have stirred a small commotion at his table as Isabelle surges forward, most probably to start questioning him. Alec is shaking his head but it doesn't stop Isabelle from turning around, spotting Magnus immediately.

Her eyes widen with pleasant surprise and her lips curve into a sweet smile as she nods her head in greeting to Magnus who winks to her in reply. Then she’s turning back to Alec and judging by her hand actions, Magnus thinks she’s telling her older brother to come say hi.

Not more than a minute later, Alec is standing up from his seat and Magnus is impressed with Isabelle’s persuasion skills. The hazel-eyed man is now walking over to him, nervousness radiating off him in waves and Magnus wants to coo at how adorable the other is, but he keeps his expression calm and neutral.

Remembering something, Magnus quickly says it to Ragnor, though not breaking eye contact with Alec. “I introduced you as my grouchy and greedy friend to Alexander because I almost slipped up and said green. Forgive me, my sweet little peapod.”

“You what?” Ragnor hisses just as Alec stops in front of their table, sporting a lopsided smile that makes Magnus’ heart melt at the sight of it.

“Alexander,” Magnus greets conversationally, stepping on Ragnor’s foot under the table as a way to tell his friend to play along. Though that may not have been the best way to get Ragnor to cooperate judging by the next words that come out of his mouth.

“You should run while you still can.”

Upon hearing Ragnor’s words, Alec’s smile drops and Magnus turns to face Ragnor with an overly sweet smile, looking a little maniacal if Ragnor were to say.

“I mean,” Ragnor rectifies begrudgingly. “Magnus is a great guy so catch him while you can.”

“Oh.” Alec laughs and scratches the back of his head awkwardly. “You must be Ragnor right? Magnus’ mentioned you.” It makes Ragnor scoff and Alec panics. “He didn’t say anything bad, I swear.”

“No need to swear anything to him, darling.”

Too worried about how Ragnor feels, Alec doesn’t even notice Magnus using the pet name.

The normally green Warlock scans at Alec contemplatively. “Magnus is a really kind and wonderful man. Probably one of the nicest people you’ll ever meet in your life. We argue and banter a lot, that’s for sure but he’s one of the most precious friends to me and he’s been through a lot of ups and downs, mostly downs in the love department so I was just worried about him getting his heart hurt again.”

“I wouldn’t do anything bad to him.” It’s the first time Magnus hears Alec sounding so sure of himself so he looks at Alec, surprise etched all over his face. The hazel-eyed man meets his gaze with a faint blush colouring his cheeks before he turns back to face Ragnor, resolute in his answer.

Ragnor continues, “he wouldn’t hurt yours too. That, I’m sure.”

“Alec!”

It’s the blonde man from before calling him over as rows of waiters start to fill the place, each carrying a tray filled with the night’s dinner.

“I’ll see you around, Magnus,” Alec rushes out. “And you, Ragnor,” he quickly adds as the Warlock nods, flashes them both a smile, and walks back to his seat.

As soon as Alec is out of earshot, Magnus stares at Ragnor. “What was that for?”

Shrugging, Ragnor takes a bite from his steak, frowning at the doneness level, which is not to his liking. “He’s a sweet boy.”

“That he is,” Magnus agrees proudly.

“Too sweet for you, I’d say.”

“So don’t say anything.”

Smirking, Ragnor raises his wine glass to Magnus before taking a sip and setting it down on the table.

For the rest of the night, Magnus doesn’t speak to Alec again. Instead, he spends the whole dinner talking to Ragnor about their time in London, recounting some tales about Peru here and there, and discussing about what they should do in New York with Catarina. The three of them finally reunited. How Magnus couldn’t wait.

 

When the place starts to empty out, Ragnor tells Magnus that he’s going back to the room to rest. Naturally, Magnus readies himself to leave with his friend but Ragnor is shaking his head at him.

“Go talk to Alec.”

And that is why Magnus loves Ragnor so much.

“I’ll see you in the room.” The Warlock pats Magnus on the shoulder as a form of encouragement before taking off with his coat and hat.

Taking in a deep breath, Magnus looks to the corner of the room where the three siblings are finishing up their dinner. It takes a little while more for them to be done eating and as soon as the waiters clear their table, Magnus is up on his feet and walking over to their table.

They don’t seem to notice him until he’s at the side of the table and the three look at him with mirroring expressions of surprise. Isabelle’s the first to get over it as she smiles and stands up, pulling Jace up with her.

“Alec, we’re going ahead,” she announces.

“What? Wh – Ow.” Jace looks at Alec hurtfully but doesn’t protest anymore when Isabelle starts dragging him away. When Jace sees Magnus, he gives Alec a knowing smirk and shares a conspiratorial look with Isabelle that prompts her to release her grip on his collar. “We’ll see you in the room, Alec.”

“Your siblings are rather helpful and perceptive,” observes Magnus.

“I can say the same about Ragnor,” Alec counters playfully. “My siblings are just nosy though. You give them too much credit.”

Smiling, Magnus motions to the exquisitely decorated grand doors. “Shall we?”

Once they leave the Dining Room, Alec suggests that they walk around the Bridge Deck for some air before going back to their respective room. So they stroll together around the deck, breathing in the cool night air, in complete silence.

It’s a comfortable silence and for once, Magnus doesn’t feel the need to fill it in. Maybe it’s because of the short exchange between Alec and Ragnor just now. He smiles at the memory of how protective his green friend can be despite their constant bickering.

“What are you smiling about?”

Not realising that Alec had been looking at him, Magnus covers up his surprise with a short laugh. “I was just thinking about what you and Ragnor said to each other.”

“Oh that.” A light blush creeps onto Alec’s face as he shudders ever so slightly. “I meant it.”

“Ragnor meant it too. I wouldn’t hurt your heart. _I_ mean it.”

Just standing there at the edge of the Bridge Deck, they smile at each other, their eyes sincere and earnest in letting the other know how they’re starting to feel. When Magnus notices how Alec’s shoulders are shaking, he frowns worriedly.

“Are you cold?” The Warlock asks. Feeling bold, he takes Alec’s hands into his own and his eyes widen when he feels how icy they are. “Let’s go back inside.”

Smiling at Magnus’ conscientious effort to make him feel comfortable, Alec nods.

When they reach A5, Alec’s mind quickly searches for things to say, not wanting a repeat from their slightly awkward parting in the late afternoon just now. “So…I’ll see you around?” Alec asks apprehensively. He’s never been good at making casual conversations. Period. 

“I _will_ make a point to see you around, darling.” The playful grin on Magnus’ face tells Alec that it’s a promise. Then Magnus is turning around and Alec feels his chest tighten. That’s it?

Alec’s about to go back into his room when Magnus spins around gracefully. There’s a look of anticipation on Alec’s face and it’s obvious what Alec wants but Magnus thinks it’s too soon. So the Warlock does something else instead.

Leaning in closer to Alec’s ears, Magnus can feel the other tensing up and holding his breath. “Goodnight, Alexander.” Before he pulls away completely, Magnus places a chaste kiss on Alec’s cheek, making the other gasp softly.

“Goodnight, Magnus,” Alec says breathlessly to the back of Magnus’ retreating figure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, kudos, comments, and love are all appreciated ❤
> 
> Say hi to me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/chairmancatsby) if you'd like to be friends! :D
> 
> Also, I started on a new Malec fic recently and I can't wait to post it! I won't be abandoning this fic though, please don't worry. Actually, I'm already halfway through finishing this fic!
> 
> Next update is Tuesday morning!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More confusion, BUT, everything will be resolved, I promise. Also, I think this chapter has a moment that everyone has been waiting for so...8D
> 
> On a side note, I'm starting to feel a little disheartened about my writing, so I would really like to thank everyone who's reading this ❤
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> xoxo  
> Trix

When Magnus wakes up in the morning, he realises that all he can think about is a certain dark-haired, hazel-eyed gorgeous human being. He replays the way Alec says his name over and over again in his mind. At dinner, Alec said it once, and the other said it again after Magnus bid him good night. Though Magnus is guessing that Alec spoke his name so softly the second time because he didn’t want Magnus to hear it, but the Warlock did and he’s revelling in the memory. So much for calling him “Mr. Bane” at the docks. This man is such a tease! No one has said his name in such a lovely tone for so long that Magnus has almost forgotten what it’s like to be adored. Especially when he’s been hanging around someone who says his name like –

“Magnus Bane!” Ragnor roars from the living room of their shared suite, sounding like he’s ready to throw Magnus overboard and watch him drown into the depths of the ocean.

Like _that_.

Maybe Magnus _should_ have gotten his own room. He doesn’t know what or who possessed him when he disregarded Ragnor’s proposition to have separate rooms. Or maybe it was a moment of goodwill and now he’s paying the price for it.

“Yes, Ragnor dear?” Magnus calls back in a sickeningly sweet voice.

Usually, Ragnor would come hurtling at Magnus in seconds, but today, the other Warlock still hasn’t arrived to his bedside bearing threats and insults. So Magnus has to get out of bed and make his way to the living room.

The always-extravagant Warlock is surprised to see the living room in a rather messy state. Although _rather_ is quite an understatement. The curtains blocking the windows are lying messily on the floor, torn from their seams. Meanwhile, the lovely chandelier that was previously hanging in the middle of the ceiling is now lying on the floor in broken glass pieces, as are the lamps (save for one standing upright situated on a small table next to the couch). And the couch, its current state abysmal at best – the springs have all run out of the cushion seats and there is cotton lying all over it

“Ragnor, I am not cleaning up your mess.” Putting on his best patronising expression, Magnus turns to face his friend only to see a blast of sparks flying towards him. He yelps in an undignified manner, which he would be sure to deny later on, and ducks from the oncoming attack. The ball of magic hits the lamp on the table and bounces off onto the floor before sizzling into nothing. “What was that for?!” Magnus shouts, holding on to his hair, afraid that some small wayward sparks might have set fire to it.

“This is _your_ mess!”

“Nonsense! It was in a perfectly neat state when I entered the room last night.” Standing up straight and folding his arms across his chest, Magnus glares accusatorily at Ragnor. A sudden realisation hits Magnus and he points to Ragnor, appalled. “You were here after I came back from walking Alec to his room! You know that the room was as good as new!”

“But I didn’t do this! That means it must have been you!”

“Really now, Ragnor, I expected you to be better than pointing fingers at me.”

Once Ragnor’s rage has simmered down, he sits down on the tattered couch and grumbles some words under his breath. It may be Magnus’ paranoia setting in but he thinks he clearly heard a “stupid, sparkly Bane” in there somewhere.

“If it’s not me,” Ragnor begins as calmly as he can, as he narrows his eyes at Magnus.

“It’s not me either, my sweet little peapod,” Magnus interjects quickly before Ragnor can make any more allegations against him.

“Who, then?” Frustrated, Ragnor gets off the couch to start pacing back and forth in front of it.

Magnus takes a seat on the couch, interlacing his fingers together as he rests his elbows on his knees and leans forward, pressing his fingers against his lips as he contemplates the situation. Running through the possibilities in his mind, Magnus wonders if it’s possible that he or Ragnor _might_ have lost control over their magic in the middle of the night though that is highly impossible. Or maybe one of them sleepwalked and destroyed everything by accident. But that just sounds as impossible and more ridiculous.

There’s something in the atmosphere that pulls Magnus out of his thoughts. Concentrating hard, Magnus closes his eyes and tries to source the strange sensation falling over the room. And then his eyes shoot open.

“Ragnor.” Rarely is Magnus’ tone ever this serious and Ragnor knows that his friend isn’t going to joke about anything this time. Suddenly a wave of realisation washes over Ragnor at the same time Magnus asks, “do you feel that?”

“Demonic presence,” Ragnor answers, looking around wearily. His expression shifts into one of unease. “That’s weird. I’m certain that I didn’t feel any demonic presence yesterday.”

Nodding, Magnus looks around the room nervously. “Me too.” Furrowing his brows together, Magnus racks his brain to come up with an answer. “Why now? Could a demon have slipped onto the ship in the middle of the night?”

“We're in the middle of the ocean, Magnus. Don’t be ridiculous.”

“Then, how?” Magnus doesn’t mean to snap but he can’t control it.

“I don’t know!” Ragnor shouts back, his voice strained but concerned.

They’re both growing more worried by the second but neither of them can think of the justification for this strange occurrence. Though there is one big elephant in the room that they both have a suspicion about.

It’s Ragnor who points it out. “You know, I’m starting to think that that Lightwood of yours may have something to do with this. I know that you are very fond of him, but he’s a Lightwood after all. It’s a very old Shadowhunter family name so he may very well be a Shadowhunter. And then there’s that Herondale with him too. I’m sure you remember what happened to Will.”

While Magnus mostly has happy memories of the black haired, blue-eyed Herondale, there were moments when he was so vexed with the Shadowhunter he wanted to do nothing with him. The next words are something that neither of them wants to hear but Ragnor has to say it.

“Or worse, he could be a very powerful Eidolon demon.”

Worrying his lower lip between his teeth, Magnus tries to think of another explanation only to come up with nothing. “You’re right.” With a sigh, Magnus’ tense shoulders relax and he leans back against the ruined couch. “I’ll look into this,” he tells Ragnor softly, refusing to look at his friend, knowing very well that the green Warlock would be looking at him with sympathy in his eyes and that’s the last thing he needs at the moment.

Sighing again, Magnus stands from the couch, dusting his pants off and looking around the room to survey the damage. It’s really more horrible than Magnus thought that he’s carefully looking at it. One look at Ragnor tells Magnus that he’s thinking the same.

There’s only one way to fix this.

Blue sparks cackle from Magnus’s fingertips the same time red sparks appear on Ragnor’s. “Shall we?”

Without saying another word, Ragnor nods and the two Warlocks close their eyes in concentration before sending a surge of power through the room, fixing everything, cleaning up the mess, and placing all the fallen items back to their original positions. It’s a simple clean-up spell and that is all. So Magnus is surprised when the demonic presence starts to disappear and he knows that Ragnor feels it fading away as well, but they both don’t question it. When they reopen their eyes, everything looks perfectly normal again, like it was before. Except there’s a bit of glitter floating in the air and dusting the curtains, as well as the tables and the couch.

“Really, Magnus?” Ragnor deadpans, narrowing his eyes at a trail of glitter flying past him.

The other Warlock shrugs insouciantly. “Why make the room look exactly the same as before when we can make it look better?”

 _“You,”_ Ragnor stresses, just to be pedantic. “I have no part to play in this.”

“It’s just glitter, Ragnor!” To prove his point, Magnus shoots out more glitter from his fingertips, aiming them at Ragnor but they simply bounce off an invisible shield around Ragnor and fall to the ground, dissolving into nothing. “A protective shield, really? You’re over-exaggerating.”

“This!” Gesturing around wildly where more glitter seem to have appeared much to Ragnor’s dismay. “Is over-exaggeration.” Shaking his head, Ragnor grabs his hat from the hat-rack and opens the door. He’s standing in the doorway when he turns around to squint his eyes at Magnus. “I don’t want to see any Faerie dust floating in our room when I get back.”

With that, he slams the door shut before Magnus can protest that it’s far from ‘Faerie dust’.

That was just plain insulting. Magnus huffs and sets himself back on the couch, arms folded across his chest. Ragnor can be _so mean _sometimes.__

__Though that really isn’t Magnus’ main concern now. There’s a puzzling riddle he has to solve and an even more perplexing situation at hand. It’s not like he could walk up to Alec and ask the sweet man if he’s a Shadowhunter or an Eidolon demon. He’s very certain that the poor man would flee at the word ‘demon’ before Magnus can even open his mouth to ask other simpler and safer questions like, “how did you find dinner last night?” or “have you eaten breakfast?”. Safe questions like that. Not stupid ones that would potentially risk never seeing Alec ever again. All he wants is to spend a nice and satisfying day with Alec on one of the decks, walking and talking, and maybe holding hands or even finally kissing! So, no, he wouldn’t ask any silly questions to jeopardise that, right?_ _

__

__“Alexander, tell me, did anything strange happen in your room at all yesterday?” The pair is walking on the Boat Deck again. Alec was the one who suggested the place, saying that it’s the highest part of the ship with glee. The rows of wooden chairs that were mostly empty yesterday are now occupied with female and male passengers alike, all dressed in formal attire rather than a more casual and simper wear. Magnus still has the thought of lying down shirtless on one of the chairs one day. “Like for example, did you wake up to an extremely messy living room with torn curtains and cotton and springs coming out from the couch?”_ _

__Raising an eyebrow at Magnus, Alec shakes his head. “No. Why? Did _you_ wake up to a very messy living room?”_ _

__“Nothing of that sort,” Magnus answers quickly, waving his hand._ _

__After walking in silence for a few more minutes, Magnus feels the need to ask another question. It’s not like he isn’t enjoying the comfortable silence but he promised Ragnor that he would ask Alec about it._ _

__Stopping, Magnus waits for Alec to notice before he takes a seat at the edge of one the empty wooden chairs. Alec settles on the edge of the wooden chair opposite the one Magnus is sitting on to face him. “Did nothing really happen yesterday?” The Warlock asks, his eyebrows furrowed._ _

__Thinking hard, Alec’s mind comes up blank at first. But suddenly, he remembers Jace’s story about how he and Izzy dreamt about slaying monsters. That was nothing, right? Besides, telling Magnus would be like invading his siblings’ privacy. “Nothing.” But Magnus was acting weird. Why? “Did something happen to you yesterday?”_ _

__“So, nothing happened to you?” When Alec shakes his head, Magnus feels a weight being lifted off from his chest. “Good. Because I had an awful dream. And my awful dream did consist of a very messy living room.” He shudders at the thought of the state of the living room from his shared cabin with Ragnor this morning._ _

__Alec laughs aloud, all bright and hearty, making butterflies flutter in Magnus’ stomach. But the Warlock squashes those butterflies and tries not to think about how lovely Alec sounds when he laughs. “It’s just a dream, Magnus.”_ _

__Again, Alec drops the Warlock’s name so casually that it makes Magnus’ heart swell. He takes the time to appreciate how nice his name sounds when it’s coming from Alec’s lips. From the way Alec is looking at him, Magnus guesses that the human doesn’t even realise that he said his name aloud. It’s like Alec has been consciously avoiding saying Magnus’ name on purpose, just to tease him. When Alec gives him a questioning look, Magnus notices that he must have been keeping quiet for too long._ _

__“Magnus?”_ _

__Just hearing his name from Alec’s mouth brings the butterflies back to his stomach. Damn it._ _

__“Well.” Magnus swallows, thinking about the way Ragnor says his name every time his friend is angry at him, effectively killing those butterflies. While Magnus is a fan of all things nature, he simply cannot allow those butterflies to exist or get in the way of his investigation. But Alec already said nothing happened yesterday, didn’t he? The thought that Alec might be lying doesn’t even cross Magnus’ mind. “It is the ship of dreams after all, isn’t it?”_ _

__

___“Jace. Jace. Wake up. Can you hear me?”_ _ _

__Raising his eyes up from his pastry, Jace looks around to see who was calling him but to no avail. Everyone in the A La Carte Restaurant are busy minding their own business. The men’s noses are in their newspapers, some are talking about the economy, and the women are at another table gossiping about the latest affairs. There’s only one person who would call him, though Jace has his doubts because the voice doesn’t sound like Isabelle’s. And why would she ask him to wake up when he’s clearly _very_ awake and sitting opposite her, having breakfast together? Alec was supposed to join them but Magnus turned up at their door just as they were about to leave for the A La Carte Restaurant and of course Alec chose Magnus over them. Or more like Jace and Isabelle pushed him towards Magnus and told him to handle himself._ _

__“Izzy, did you hear that?”_ _

__For a moment, Isabelle stops eating and levels Jace with a serious look. She glances around before looking back at Jace as seriously as before. “If you mean the sound of men drowning in the stock market and women suffocating from their high-pitched giggles, then yes.”_ _

__“Iz!” Jace exclaims, horrified, while she smirks at him evilly. “Besides that.” Well, Jace isn’t better himself._ _

__“Then no,” Isabelle replies simply and takes another bite of her toast. “What did you hear?”_ _

__“Someone was calling me.”_ _

__“No one was calling you, you creep.” Her answer is almost instantaneous._ _

__“But there was,” insists Jace, determined to be in the right. “Someone was calling me. Asking me to wake up. It was a female’s voice. It’s a girl…a girl I know…”_ _

__“Jace.” The tone in Isabelle’s voice is stern enough to snap Jace out of a thought he was going to fall deep into. “I don’t care about your dreams about a girl’s voice telling you to wake up.”_ _

__Before Jace can protest again, Isabelle lifts her hand to stop him. “I will be in the Reading and Writing Room for the rest of the day until dinner. So, if you need me, you can find me there.” With that, she stands to take her leave, her half-eaten toast and empty teacup left on the table in front of Jace._ _

__The blonde stares at her leftover breakfast before a thought strikes him. He calls out to Isabelle but she’s already exiting the restaurant. “What about lunch?”_ _

__

___“Izzy. Izzy? Can you hear me?”_ _ _

__Isabelle whips her head around but the hallway leading to the Reading and Writing Room has only a handful of people; most of them still having their breakfast at the A La Carte Restaurant. So why is Isabelle hearing someone calling her name?_ _

__It was a distinctly male voice though it did sound like it was from someone with a higher pitch. It also sounded particularly familiar in a way that Isabelle couldn’t describe._ _

__Maybe Jace wasn’t being ridiculous after all._ _

___“Isabelle, it’s me. Si – ”_ _ _

__

__“I don’t think I’ve apologised for taking you away from having breakfast with your siblings.”_ _

__Somehow, Alec and Magnus wandered to the lower decks of the ship after the upper decks got too noisy with gossipy adults and over-excited children. After exploring some parts of the lower deck, they find themselves in a very big storage chamber that Magnus pointed out is used to store the passengers’ luggage. And Alec teased him, saying that he could see what the area is for, making Magnus smile sheepishly._ _

__There’re even cars parked here. A few rows of automobile take up some space in an otherwise empty and spacious area._ _

__“It’s okay.” Alec’s running his fingertips along the surfaces of the cars as they slowly walk, row by row. He grimaces when they reach a particularly dusty vehicle and Alec lifts his hand to clean the dirt onto his crisp suit, which causes Magnus to raise a brow. “I don’t think they wanted me there anyway. Not when you showed up.”_ _

__“And what is that supposed to mean?”_ _

__Knowing that Magnus would ask such a question, Alec is laughing even before all the words are out of Magnus’ mouth. The hazel-eyed man leans against one of the vehicles and Magnus wants to comment that it might be dusty too. But seeing how Alec simply cleaned the dust on his clothes just now, he has a feeling that the human doesn’t really bother._ _

__Magnus stops walking and mirrors Alec’s action, stretching out his legs so that their shoes are touching, making Alec smile at the slight contact. In turn, Magnus’ lips pull up at their corners._ _

__Stuffing his hands into his pockets, Alec says, “I’m not exactly a warm and sociable person if you haven’t noticed.”_ _

__Humming thoughtfully, Magnus nods in agreement. “You’ve been warming up nicely to me.”_ _

__At that, Alec scoffs, rolling his eyes in a fond manner. “You haven’t really been giving me much of a choice.”_ _

__“You keep saying things that I don’t know how I should go about interpreting, Alexander,” Magnus teases._ _

__“My words don’t mean anything else. I’m not that cryptic.” Glancing at Magnus, Alec notices how the other is simply looking at him, waiting for an explanation. He knows he can’t get out of this one. “Ever since we met on the dock, Izzy’s been…” he trails off, a faraway look in his eyes. “Curious. She thinks…”_ _

__“Calm down, Alexander.”_ _

__Alec’s takes a deep breath and slouches against the car. “And well, I like,” Alec hesitates, motioning with his hand between himself and Magnus, unable to say it. “She thinks you’re interested in me,” he says quickly, as if embarrassed about even stating it. But Magnus knows better, Alec is afraid of admitting his sexuality._ _

__There’s something about Alec at that moment that makes Magnus want to reach out to him. So, he does. The Warlock pushes himself upright and moves to stand closer to Alec, covering a hand over the latter’s. “There’s nothing for you to be ashamed of, Alexander. You’re perfectly normal.”_ _

__That seems to do the trick because Alec flips his hand over to intertwine it with Magnus before he looks up and stares into the Warlock’s eyes. “I like men.”_ _

__Not knowing why, Magnus has the feeling that it’s the first time Alec has ever admitted it aloud. Despite his siblings’ knowledge of his sexuality, Magnus thinks that Alec has never told them about it before. Maybe it’s because of the way Alec’s shoulders relax as soon as the words leave his mouth, as if a large weight has been lifted from him. And Magnus feels an inexplicable amount of joy for being the one to encourage Alec to say it._ _

__“And I’m assuming you like men too…”_ _

__Snapping out of his thoughts, Magnus gazes at Alec, amused. “I like men and women.”_ _

__“Well. That’s…” Alec clears his throat. “Liberal.”_ _

__Afraid that Alec is getting the wrong idea, Magnus quickly explains, “it doesn’t mean that I’m twice as attracted to others as compared to people who only like men _or_ women.”_ _

__“I know that. _Calm down_.”_ _

__“That sounds awfully familiar,” Magnus jokes, trying to ignore the fluttering in his stomach because of how their hands are still connected._ _

__Though Alec doesn’t seem to have noticed because when he lifts the hand that has been holding Magnus’ he quickly pulls away, blushing to the tips of his ears. “I um. I’m sorry. I didn’t know that we were still. Hands. Holdings. Holding hands. I’m sorry. I – ”_ _

__His words get cut off as Magnus leans in, places a hand to hold the crook of Alec’s neck, and kisses him full on the lips. Alec’s eyes widen before he slowly grows comfortable and closes his eyes, kissing Magnus back slowly. Tentatively, Alec places his hands on Magnus’ waist as Magnus brushes his thumb over the pulse in Alec’s neck, making the human gasp. Magnus takes that opportunity to slide his tongue into Alec’s mouth, exploring every inch of the orifice. Their tongues tangle as Alec presses closer to Magnus’ body. Feeling bold, Alec pulls Magnus closer to him by the waist._ _

__By the time they break apart, they’re both a little out of breath. There’s a dazed look on Alec’s face, mirroring Magnus’ expression. Then the Warlock brings his hand up to Alec’s face and strokes his cheekbone, his expression a little guilty as the realisation of what he just did dawns on him._ _

__“I’m sor – ”_ _

__Before Magnus can apologise, Alec’s leaning in, covering his mouth over Magnus’. But it’s just a short kiss this time and Alec pulls away seconds later. Confused, Magnus is about to ask Alec what just happened but Alec’s already explaining._ _

__“It was my first kiss,” Alec begins and Magnus wants to apologise again, for stealing it just like that without any permission. “Don’t apologise for it. Don’t apologise for _anything_. It was my first kiss and it was perfect.”_ _

__“Well.” The guilty expression is gone from Magnus’ face in an instant. “You’re welcome.”_ _

__Alec arches a brow at Magnus._ _

__The Warlock chuckles. “I believe the word you’re looking for is ‘thank you’, darling.”_ _

__Shaking his head, Alec rolls his eyes fondly. “You’re ridiculous.”_ _

__“It’s my first kiss in the storage area of a ship too,” Magnus adds. He’s about to say something else but he catches himself before he does when he realises that Alec doesn’t know that he’s a Warlock. Yet._ _

__“Like I said,” Alec says, pointing a finger at Magnus before poking his chest. “You’re ridiculous.”_ _

__Wrapping his hand around Alec’s wrist, Magnus pulls it away from his chest before his slides his hand below Alec’s palm. He rubs his thumb over the back of Alec’s fingers, leaving light, feathery touches on his knuckles, before bringing the other’s hand up to his lips and placing a kiss on his fingers. “That I am, Alexander.”_ _

__Grinning, Alec leans down for another kiss and Magnus happily returns it._ _

__They leave the storage area after talking (and kissing) for a while longer and when they reach the first open-air deck, they’re both surprised to see that the sun is already setting._ _

__It’s only the second day on the ship and Magnus already finds himself eternally grateful for Alec’s company on the ship. There isn’t much to explore now that Magnus has walked most of it with Alec. Though there are still unexplored parts of the ship that Magnus would love to visit with Alec some day. Like the Steerage Deck perhaps._ _

__“We’re here,” Alec announces._ _

__Blinking, Magnus looks around, familiar white walls greeting him, and he notices that they’re back on the Bridge Deck where their cabins are located. He looks at the gold plate on the door and sees A26 on it._ _

__When he turns to look at Alec, the other is looking at him bashfully._ _

__“For the record, Alexander,” Magnus begins, breaking the long silence between them. “I am very much interested in you.”_ _

__The words make Alec break out into the largest smile Magnus has ever seen on the other man’s face so far. Magnus hopes that the smile means _I am very interested in you too_.. When the other is ready to express his interest in Magnus, he will. Although Magnus thinks he already has, in a very subtle manner, if Magnus isn’t reading the signs wrongly. Those kisses they shared said enough, didn’t they?_ _

__“I’ll see you at dinner, Magnus.” Alec looks like he wants to say something more but he doesn’t and then he turns and starts walking down the corridor._ _

__The Warlock watches Alec until the other is standing at the door of his own room._ _

__At the entrance of the cabin A5, Alec stops and turns to find that Magnus is still standing outside and looking at him. He grins, shaking his head slightly before turning the knob to his own door and disappearing inside._ _

__It’s only then does Magnus enter his own room. As soon as he steps foot into the room, he doesn’t even have a second to reminiscence about his time with Alec since that morning before Ragnor is bombarding him with questions. Magnus only catches the last one, too caught up in his thoughts about how soft Alec’s lips felt against his._ _

__“So, what did you find out?”_ _

__“Alexander is delightful company!” Comes Magnus’ instant reply, his face brightening up at the name rolling from his tongue. Pushing past Ragnor, Magnus starts walking the short distance towards the window as he narrates his extraordinary day to the other Warlock. “We went to the Boat Deck again. I think that Alexander likes that part of the ship very much. Maybe we should go there more often. Me and him, of course, not you and me, never worry. And then we went to the storage where our baggage is kept.” He turns around and flashes Ragnor a wide smile. “Did you know that some people brought their cars onto the ship and we certainly had a fun time pressed up against those vehicles. Alexander lost his – ”_ _

__“And that’s where I stop you,” Ragnor interrupts before Magnus can share anymore details which Ragnor is not interested in at all._ _

__“But I was just getting to the interesting part!” Magnus complains, crossing his arms over his chest like Ragnor is denying him the freedom of speech. Technically, from how Magnus looks at the situation, Ragnor is denying him the freedom of speech. He’s about to make it a case but Ragnor shuts him up with a glare._ _

__“Be serious, Magnus.”_ _

__Now that is offensive. Especially when Magnus was not fooling around at all. “I am being serious!” Magnus protests loudly. Being louder sometimes means winning. “There’s just something so special about Alexander. When he laughs, his shoulders vibrate, and when he smiles, he puts the sun and the stars to shame.” By the time he’s finished, he’s certain that there are heart shapes in his eyes._ _

__“Oh no.”_ _

__“What?” Magnus asks fearfully, wondering if there are really little heart shapes floating in his eyes because that would be scary._ _

__The green Warlock is shaking his head, refusing to meet Magnus’ eyes as he sits down on the couch. “You’re falling in love,” he tells Magnus gravely, folding his hands in his lap._ _

__“I am not!”_ _

__“Yes, you are! And don’t even try to deny it! That face!” Ragnor points at Magnus. “I know that face. You always have this face whenever you’re falling in love. Don’t be foolish, my friend. This will not end well! You don’t even know this man’s story!”_ _

__“I do – ”_ _

__“It might have been a lie.”_ _

__Silence settles over them._ _

__A lie. Magnus never even thought about that._ _

__“You smile giddily when you see that man. All you can talk about is him! You forget to investigate important things when you’re with him. Like the demonic activity for one.”_ _

__“He said nothing weird happened yesterday,” Magnus defends weakly. Even he’s starting to doubt his own words._ _

__“What if it was a lie?”_ _

__Magnus remains quiet, shoulders falling as he leans against the wall._ _

__Ragnor takes it as a sign to continue. “Your mind is filled with the man’s smile and laughter, I bet. If those aren’t signs of you falling in love, then tell me I am wrong.”_ _

__Speechless, Magnus falls onto the couch and ponders Ragnor’s words. Does he really light up at the sight of Alec? Is his mouth and mind constantly occupied with talking about and thinking about Alec? He did forget his search for an explanation to the demonic presence, yes, and that is his fault. It has nothing to do with Alexan –_ _

__Oh._ _

__“I care about you, my friend.” Ragnor’s tone is softer now, the sternness from his voice gone as he looks at Magnus with sad eyes._ _

__It isn’t Alec’s fault._ _

__Oh crap._ _

__But Ragnor was wrong. If Catarina were here, she’d be right. Because Magnus isn’t falling in love._ _

__Magnus is in love._ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos, comments, and love are all appreciated! ❤ They really mean a lot to me ❤❤❤
> 
> Say hi to me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/chairmancatsby)! (Also, I'm trying to figure Tumblr out so catch me there too!)
> 
> I think I'll follow a schedule where I update twice a week (maybe more depending on how fast I can write - which should be fairly quick because I'm really free now.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all, I would like to thank everyone who's reading this story. It's the first story I've written in a while so my skills are a little rusty, and it's also the first story I'm writing for this fandom, so honestly, I was, and still am, scared every time I post a new chapter. So, I'd really like to thank all of you for reading until this chapter!
> 
> As for the story, I know it's going quite slow but everything will be explained in the end, I promise!
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> xoxo  
> Trix

“Alec, you’re back!” Isabelle exclaims the moment her older brother steps through the door.

“Why?” Alec frowns worriedly. He quickly walks over to Isabelle and places his hands on her shoulders. “Is something wrong? Are you okay?”

She shakes her head. “I’m fine but…”

Hesitance, something that Isabelle does not usually show. It must be serious.

“I heard voices today,” she says, causing Alec’s frown to deepen. “Jace too,” she continues as Alec folds his arms across his chest, waiting patiently for Isabelle to finish the story. “During breakfast, Jace said he could hear a female voice calling him. Calling his name and telling him to wake up. I brushed him off because I thought it was nothing. Just one of his dreams that I really didn’t want to know about.” Her face distorts into a grimace and Alec chuckles.

“Yeah, I understand.” With a grin, Alec looks at Isabelle who’s giving him a knowing look.

“So, I told him I’d be in the reading area, because I don’t know if you’ve noticed but there’s hardly anything to do on this ship. You’d think with such a big structure, there’d be more interesting things to do on deck, right?” she’s digressing from the topic but Alec lets her continue because he feels the same.

Except not entirely because he has Magnus’ company. The other man is always so full of life, so vibrant, and so…gorgeous. Suddenly, images of their time in the luggage area come rushing to him and he’s unable to stop the blood from rushing to his face.

“Alec.” Isabelle’s voice is sharp as she says his name but there’s a playful tone to it as well. “You’re blushing.”

“I, uh,” Alec says eloquently. “Yeah, I am.” No point denying it when it’s literally spread all over his face. That, and Isabelle isn’t dumb.

Narrowing her eyes at Alec, Isabelle breaks into a smirk, clearly knowing where this is heading. “I didn’t think my rant on how boring the ship is would make you blush like the virgin that you are.”

Alec gives his sister a pointed look but she merely laughs it off.

“So, what happened with your sparkly suitor yesterday? Or was it just?” Her eyes glint with mischief but before Alec can say anything, she snaps her fingers in front of his face. “Don’t tell me you did something dirty just now!” The words sound like she’s horrified but the tone of her voice and the glee on her face says otherwise much to Alec’s chagrin.

“Izzy! No!” Alec gives her a mortified look. “I didn’t do anything!”

“Your face says your lying,” Isabelle points out.

Damn it. His face is still red. And maybe _anything_ isn’t the correct word either.

“What did you do?”

Isabelle evidently thinks so too.

It’s such a simple question but it makes unwanted images slip into Alec’s mind. A pair of soft lips on his, large hands holding him by his waist as he leans against a car, and a voice that says his name so lovingly, so gently. The memory of Magnus’ body pressed up against his sends a jolt of exhilaration down his spine.

No doubt his face is now an insane shade of red but Isabelle already knows that he’s keeping something from her. Subconsciously, Alec licks his lip at the memory and that’s enough for Isabelle to figure out what he’s hiding.

“Oh my gosh,” she gasps and Alec thinks that he’s done for. “You guys kissed!” she squeals and whacks Alec on shoulder. “Well done, big brother!”

Trying to get back to their previous subject, Alec puts on his best serious face and tone. “Can we talk about the female voices Jace heard instead?”

“No!” Isabelle says excitedly. Well, Alec tried. “We’re going to talk about you losing your first kiss. We’ll talk about the voices later. It was weird anyway. But this!” She claps her hands together. “This is phenomenal.”

“No, it’s not, Izzy,” Alec deadpans, because it really isn’t and Isabelle is exaggerating.

She gives him an exasperated look that says otherwise. “Come on, Alec. You hardly let yourself look at a man you’re interested in. And now, you’ve lost your first kiss to an exceptionally handsome man.”

Hesitantly, Alec meets his sister’s hopeful eyes. “You think he’s handsome too?”

There’s something about Alec’s tone that makes his sister’s eyes soften, the playfulness gone from her demeanour. “Alec, not every handsome guy is going to be an asshole. Take Jace for example. And clearly, Magnus Bane isn’t one either.” When Alec doesn’t give her a response, she continues. “You need to take a chance, Alec, or you’ll never know.”

“Maybe I don’t want to know,” Alec says, frustrated, as he runs his fingers through his hair, taking a seat on the couch. “What if he isn’t what I think he is, Izzy?”

“Alec,” Isabelle starts as she takes a seat next to him on the couch. “You won’t know unless you take a step forward.”

“I’m scared, Izzy.”

It’s one of the rare moments that Alec is showing his vulnerable side to his sister. He’s the oldest child, so, he’s supposed to be the strongest. But Jace and Isabelle have always let him know that it’s okay to show signs of weaknesses sometimes. It’s what makes them human.

Isabelle holds Alec’s arm with both hands but he doesn’t turn to face her. “All I want for you is to be happy, Alec.”

“I know, Iz.” Lifting his hand to place it at the back of Isabelle’s head, she leans on his shoulder and allows him to stroke her hair.

 

“Spend the next hour before we leave for the dinner reflecting on yourself,” Ragnor advises before he goes for a short nap before dinner.

Realising the gravity of the situation, Magnus is going to heed his friend’s advice and think about how to deal with the demon problem. He wanted to, he really did. And for the first ten minutes, he was successful. After which, thoughts of reflecting went flying out the window.

That’s how Magnus finds himself filling pages and pages of once empty white parchment with scribbles of blank ink. He’s documenting his time on the ship so far, which also translates into ‘his time with Alec so far’. Starting from the day they met on the docks. It was then that Magnus got so enraptured with the human’s hazel eyes and lovely face. His pleasant personality is the ribbon tying the package whole.

It's something special that he’s doing. So, he starts off by handwriting the events. Halfway through writing, he realises how much he has to write and decides to use magic instead.

He’s voicing his thoughts aloud as the pen moves on its own, taking down everything Magnus says, word for word, even when he strays from the topic.

“What on earth are you doing?” Ragnor demands, standing at the foot of Magnus’ bed.

“Reflecting on my wondrous time with Alexander on – ” the sound of the pen writing makes him pause. “Stop that.” With a snap of his fingers, the pen falls down onto the page it was writing on and lies there, unmoving. “On this ship,” Magnus finishes. He most definitely doesn’t want to take down his conversation with Ragnor. “It would have been so dull without him. Admit it, you wouldn’t have walked around with me on the ship or kissed me, not that I want it.”

“Magnus,” Ragnor begins but the other Warlock is already sitting upright and shaking his head at Ragnor.

“Ragnor, _please_.” The look in Magnus’ eyes is enough to make Ragnor remain silent and listen. “Let me have this. Even if it’s just a bit. He makes me happy and judging by how he’s been acting around me, he likes my company too. And I want to give him more. I want to have more. If I find out that he’s got anything to do with the demons, I will end it straight away and if he is a threat to the other humans on this ship, I will end him _myself_.”

Eyes softening, Ragnor wants to comfort his friend. “Magnus, it’s not so se – ”

Cutting Ragnor off, Magnus says solemnly, “it is, Ragnor. And I am not willing to risk the lives of hundreds of people just because of my infatuation with one man who might not even be what I think he is!”

There’s doubt in Ragnor’s eyes but he gives in eventually. “And if he’s not?”

“Then it’s worth the risk.”

 

It’s only the second night on the ship, and Magnus is already sick of the food. There’s a bottle of wine on their table and a waiter is pouring it into wine glasses for them. Another waiter places two identical plates on their table before the two waiters bow and walk away. Ragnor tucks in immediately. Magnus looks at the piece of steak in contemplation.

“I am a free spirit, Ragnor.”

The two Warlocks are back to their playful bickering and bantering, the tense atmosphere between them cleared up as soon as they left the room.

Scoffing, Ragnor takes a bite from his steak. “It was your idea to board the ship,” he reminds Magnus, bitterness laced in his tone.

“Oh, stop complaining now, would you?” Magnus chides annoyingly and Ragnor grunts in response before taking a sip from his wine glass.

After sighing dramatically, Magnus starts eating as well. He wants to talk to Ragnor about Alec but he’s afraid of what his friend might say. Despite Magnus acting like he finds Ragnor a bore, he’s extremely concerned about how his friend feels. Especially now that Ragnor is suspicious of Alec when Magnus is so taken by that man.

“You can talk about him,” Ragnor says suddenly, as if reading Magnus’ mind. “From what I’ve seen, he’s a nice man. And I don’t want to assume that he’s got anything to do with the demons, not unless there’s concrete proof. So, what I’m saying is that I think that he’s sweet boy, too sweet for you, in fact.” Magnus splutters. “I’m just telling you to be careful.”

“He’s never experienced so many things before, Ragnor,” Magnus begins, looking for any signs that Ragnor might want him to stop. When the other Warlock does nothing more than nod, and take another sip of his wine, a burden is lifted from Magnus’ chest, and he continues. “I want to change that. I want to show him what a beautiful place the world can be. I want him to be comfortable with himself. I want him to be happy.”

Grinning as he places the wine glass down, Ragnor regards Magnus with teasing look. “I believe you can achieve that, my friend. You have always seen the good in people. It’s one of the reasons why you think that the world is a beautiful place. I believe that you can make him happy, and for your sake, I hope that he makes you happy too.”

When it comes to love, Magnus prefers talking to Catarina, not because he likes her more but because she’s been in love before and she’ll understand him. These are the times that remind him that he can talk to both Catarina _and_ Ragnor about his love life because they care.

“And that’s all you’re going to get from me on this ship. If I say any more, I will literally become even more green from sickness and you will be responsible for me, do you understand?”

With an insouciant wave in Ragnor’s direction, Magnus takes a sip from his own wine glass, welcoming the feeling of the liquid running down his throat and warming his chest.

Out of the corner of his eye, Magnus spots Alec staring at him. Their eyes meet for a second before Alec looks away, and Magnus smirks. When he faces Ragnor, his friend is scowling at him.

“Excuse me,” Magnus tells Ragnor to let his friend know that he’ll be gone for a long while.

The other Warlock merely rolls his eyes and shoos Magnus away. Well, Magnus doesn’t need any encouragement to leave his seat and exit the room.

 

Watching Magnus leave the room with his eyes, Alec has the sudden feeling to abandon his dinner as well. His siblings would understand. “I’ll be back later,” Alec hurriedly tells Jace and Isabelle before he stands to follow Magnus out of the Dining Room.

“He’s got it so bad,” Jace points out as he watches Alec’s back disappear, grinning as he cuts his chicken. When Isabelle doesn’t say anything in reply, he looks at her and frowns when he sees her still looking at the door where Alec exited. “Izzy?”

“I really hope that Magnus is the right guy for him.”

_“Izzy?”_

“I heard you the first time, Jace,” says Isabelle as she turns to face her half-brother with a blank expression.

“I only called you once, Izzy,” Jace points out before turning his attention back to his food. Upon realising something, Jace slowly looks up, only to meet his half-sister’s white-ashen face. “You’re hearing voices, aren’t you?”

“It’ll go away.”

Unconvinced, Jace fixes Isabelle with a serious look. She smiles, shrugging when Jace doesn’t look away.

“It stopped. Let’s eat.”

 

“Where are we going?” Alec finally asks when they descend even further down the stairs to the lower decks.

The Warlock doesn’t give him a reply and he continues to walk down the steps, making Alec frown at his back but he doesn’t stop following Magnus. They’re at the Middle Deck now and Magnus pauses there for a moment, making Alec stop behind him and look around, wandering what Magnus could possibly want to do there. He guesses that they haven’t been to this part of the ship yet.

When Magnus starts going down the stairs of the Middle Deck, he’s stopped by Alec’s hand on his arm. Turning around, Magnus looks at Alec quizzically.

“Where are we going?” Alec repeats, his lips twitching slightly in irritation.

Magnus regards Alec with amusement. “Not knowing where I was going and yet you followed me.”

A flush appears on Alec’s face. “You didn’t really give me a choice with the way you were looking at me.”

At that, Magnus raises both his brows, curious as to what Alec might say, because he knows exactly how he was looking at Alec in the Dining Room in that one moment. “You’re not as oblivious as I thought you were after all, Alexander. And how was I looking at you?”

Licking his lips, Alec meets Magnus’ eyes before he answers the question. “Like you want me.”

Excitement jolts through Magnus’ veins as he didn’t expect Alec to be so bold. “Trust me darling, I do want you.” The blush colouring Alec’s cheek grows darker. “But right now, I’m taking you to the steerage.”

Frowning, Alec tilts his head slightly. “The steerage? Why?”

“We’re going to play a little card game,” Magnus explains, but Alec still looks confused. “Tell me the truth, you were starting to get bored, weren’t you? There isn’t much to do on this piece of metal.”

It’s what Isabelle said in the morning, though in different words, and for the second time that day, Alec finds himself agreeing with how little there is to do on the Titanic.

“Do you trust me, Alexander?”

There’s a sparkle in Magnus’ eye, his lips are pulled into a small, secret smile, and his hand is stretched out towards Alec. Taking hold of Magnus’ hand, Alec nods mutely.

They reach the steerage a few minutes later and the first thing that Alec notices is how hot the place is. The lowest he’s been on the ship was when he and Magnus went to the baggage area – where he lost his first kiss, one or two levels above the one they’re currently on.

“We’re near the boilers and the engines, that’s why,” Magnus explains when he senses Alec’s discomfort. The other has unbuttoned the top few buttons of his dress shirt. Normally, Magnus would feel exhilarated at Alec exposing more of his skin but Magnus knows how hot Alec must be feeling down here. “I know it’s stuffy, I’m sorry. We can leave if you want to.” The Warlock’s eyes soften in concern.

Firmly shaking his head, Alec tells Magnus, “no. It’s okay. Lead the way.”

And that’s why Magnus is in love with this man.

When they reach a door, Alec tenses slightly at the raucous noises that are coming from inside. Magnus’ hand is on the small of his back in an instant, calming him down, but the Warlock keeps his eyes fixed on the entrance.

“I just think you should know that I don’t know how to play cards,” Alec admits just as Magnus opens the door.

Raising a brow, Magnus looks at Alec. “It’s okay, darling. I’ll do the playing.”

Without further clarification, Magnus walks into room and Alec follows shortly behind.

Back in London, Magnus had visited one or two gambling dens before. Okay, maybe a handful. So, he’s familiar with the rules, and has a few tricks up his sleeves. And he is quite an expert at poker if he were to say so himself. It doesn’t matter that Alec is clueless about card games, Magnus just wants the other by his side and to show him how it’s possible to have fun even without money.

 

As fun as losing can get anyway.

They’ve been playing (and drinking) for an hour by now and Magnus has been losing more than he’s been winning. More than he likes. Normally, Magnus doesn’t mind losing, but he wanted to impress Alec and now Alec is just…

Magnus glances at Alec and finds that the hazel-eyed man’s cheeks are flushed from the liquor and he looks like he’s tipsy but he also looks horrified at Magnus’ losing streak.

Well, that sums it up then. Even in an inebriated state, Alec thinks Magnus is a pathetic loser. And that just won’t do.

Magnus snaps his fingers, blue sparks flash in the slightest, and everyone at the table turns to look at him. Seeing that his fingers looked perfectly normal, most of them turn away.

“I do that when I’m agitated,” Magnus clarifies while clearing his throat. The other men around the table burst out into loud laughter. But Alec is looking at him concernedly, placing a hand on his thigh to calm him down. Only if Alec knew what Magnus is about to do.

“Ya ought to be angry, mate!” one of Magnus’ opponents says.

All Magnus does is to smile politely at the man before turning over his cards to look at them, a pleased look on his face. This calls for more drinking. He downs his drink in one mouth and refills his and Alec’s glass. “I believe I have a straight flush,” the Warlock announces when it’s his turn, as he lays out his cards.

Collective groans sound from the table as they push their chips towards Magnus. Beside him, Alec looks genuinely surprised and Magnus feels slightly offended. It isn’t like he was completely losing, okay.

“This is just the beginning, darling,” Magnus lowers his voice to Alec as he graciously accepts the chips.

Alec doesn’t get the chance to ask Magnus what he means because they’re already starting the next round.

For the next few rounds, Magnus keeps winning, and it’s his opponents’ turns to get agitated this time. The more Magnus wins, the more he and Alec drink. Knowing that he’s going to win anyway, Magnus even lets Alec sit in a few rounds and handle the cards, teaching him how to play step-by-step, as he talks to him in a soft voice. It’s also an excuse to sit closer to Alec but what the hazel-eyed man doesn’t know won’t hurt him. By the way he’s leaning into Magnus’ touch, though, the Warlock assumes that he’s enjoying their body contact as much as Magnus is.

They’re reduced to a heap of shared laughter now every time Magnus wins, too intoxicated to do anything else.

“Wait a minute,” one of the men, Benjamin, at the table says suddenly just as Magnus lays his cards down. “Why do you have a full house with three Jacks?”

“Whatever do you mean?” Magnus asks calmly. “Doesn’t this make a full house?”

“You had a two pair with two Jacks previously.”

Oh crap. It’s the Queens that haven’t been used.

“What’s happening?” Alec whispers to Magnus, confused. Or at least he looks like he’s confused; Magnus isn’t sure if he’s really as clueless as he looks. Because Magnus knows that Alec knows that he has been swapping the cards around whenever he waves his hands or snaps his fingers, but Alec just doesn’t know _how_.

“Don’t play dumb ya’ rich kid!” another of the men shouts and points at Alec, apparently having heard him.

“Why don’t we ask the dealer?” Magnus says, his tone clipped, annoyance seeping in. “Did he add in another deck by accident or is he secretly swapping the cards to help you guys but then it ended up in our hands?”

All heads turn to the dealer as the poor man raises his hands in defence. “I swear I didn’t, guys! These rich bastards are playing a fool of us! You gotta believe me!”

It doesn’t sound very convincing but Benjamin and the seven other men, excluding the dealer, look wearily at Magnus.

“Indeed, we are,” says Magnus as calmly as a slightly drunk Warlock can, clearing up the confusion in the air.

This time everyone whips their head to look at Magnus, even Alec who’s staring at him like he’s mad. Then, Magnus faces Alec with a cool look on his face, before they burst out laughing at the same time.

“It was a nice game, _mates_ ,” Magnus announces before pulling Alec to his feet.

The other men are too stunned to even move as they watch Magnus drag Alec out of the room. Until Benjamin realises what’s going on.

“Chase them!” he shouts and they all scramble to their feet.

“You’re such a useless drunk!” Magnus exclaims when they’re outside the room as he tries to hull Alec up. The sound of table moving and chairs scarping the floor comes from behind them and Magnus knows that they have to move. “We need to go or we’re going to become – ”

Magnus doesn’t get to finish his sentence when the door they’re leaning against jerks open. Groaning, Magnus flicks his wrist and slams the door back close. That seems to snap Alec out of his drunken state a little.

“How did you?” he gestures uselessly at the door.

“Later, darling,” Magnus assures. “It won’t hold them much longer.” A wicked smile appears on his face. “Now, we run.”

Not waiting for an answer, Magnus takes Alec’s hand and pulls him down the corridor.

They’re laughing drunkenly, tripping over their legs as they run down the hallways of the lower deck, a group of men shouting and chasing them from behind. The amount of alcohol they consumed is slowing them down, making them bang into walls or crash against each other but the men chasing them aren’t fairing any better, slipping on the floor and making wrong turns.

“This bloody ship is huge!” Magnus shouts, sniggering when Alec stumbles. But the Warlock catches the human before he falls flat on the floor. They stop for a second to catch their breaths, both of them laughing so helpless that tears of mirth form in their eyes.

Behind them, they can hear Benjamin shouting obscenities and curses a distance away.

“Run,” Magnus urges and they’re taking off again.

Suddenly, Alec stops running, pulling Magnus to a halt.

“Alexander!” Magnus mock-whispers, the adrenaline rushing through his veins begging him not to stop running. “What are you doing?”

Without an explanation, Alec opens the door to his left and drags Magnus in before shutting the door. “Here,” he whispers once they’re in the confines of a small, dark room.

“Where did they go?!” Outside, a bunch of footsteps come to a halt. “They couldn’t have gone far! Search the area!”

There’s the sound of people running and Magnus can feel his heart beating rapidly against his rib cage. Strangely, he realises that he’s the only whose heart is beating faster. Alec is considerably calm. Magnus can’t see the other’s expression but all he hears is Alec breathing slowly through his nose.

Wherever they are, it’s cramped, and there’s hardly any space between them. Or maybe there is more space behind Alec but Magnus doesn’t know because he’s the one being squished between the door and Alec’s body. Not that he’s complaining.

“Alec?”

In the darkness, Magnus can’t see Alec’s expression. The next moment, he feels a finger against his lips and all thoughts of saying another word fly out of Magnus’ mind. Now only does Magnus feel Alec’s pulse quickening and a surge of warmth blossoms in his chest. After a while, Alec removes his fingers, bringing his face nearer to Magnus’ but not touching.

They don’t know how long they’ve been in the room but the noise outside eventually dies down into nothing. Thinking it might be trap, neither of them moves to get out. But it’s also because of how close they are that makes neither of them want to move.

When the silence outside stretches into minutes, Magnus’ blindly reaches for the doorknob. “Alexander, we should go.”

“Magnus,” Alec says softly, his voice a low rumble.

As Magnus is about to turn the knob, he feels Alec’s hand covering his and slowly pulling his hand away from it.

This close, Magnus can feel the rise and fall of Alec’s chest with each breath he takes. He can smell the alcohol from Alec’s breath. Yet he can’t see Alec’s eyes, not without his Warlock mark in the dark. Frustrated, Magnus wants to open the door so that he can stare into Alec’s beautiful hazel eyes. But the other man already has plans on what to do and it doesn’t involve leaving the cramped room.

Alec closes the gap between their mouths and because he can’t really see, he kisses the side of Magnus’ mouth first before he kisses Magnus full on the lips. It makes the Warlock gasp at the sudden contact and Alec takes this opportunity to slide his tongue into Magnus’ mouth, making Magnus moan at the intrusion, as he starts kissing back as aggressively.

Their tongues slide against each other as Alec cups Magnus’ face with his hands to pull him closer. Meanwhile, Magnus lets his hand slowly slide down Alec’s back until he’s holding the other’s behind. He squeezes, causing Alec to whimper against his mouth and press his thigh against Magnus’ growing erection. Magnus groans and breaks the kiss, but Alec doesn’t give him time to recover as he leans forward to capture Magnus’ mouth again. Feeling eager, Magnus pushes a knee between Alec’s legs, pleased to note that Alec’s feeling as riled up as him. The human whines at the touch but continues kissing Magnus fervently.

No words are needed for both of them to understand the other’s needs. Magnus is slowly kneading Alec’s ass, making the latter moan loudly, and for a moment, Magnus is worried that the men chasing them previously would come back and find them. The hazel-eyed man seems to feel the same as he moans into Magnus’ mouth the next time and presses his hand against the dent at the front of the Warlock’s pants as revenge. Magnus groans and wonders why he hasn’t realised how devilish Alec can be yet.

They’re both extremely aroused and Magnus knows that. But Magnus doesn’t want it to happen so fast. If that was Alec’s first kiss at the baggage area the other day, then he’s still most definitely a virgin.

Slowing down the kiss, Magnus removes his hands from Alec’s ass to soothingly rub Alec’s back. That seems to do the trick in making Alec kiss back at a more languid pace now. 

When they break away, the drunken haze seems to have cleared and they’re panting heavily.

“We should.” Alec swallows. “Um…”

“Go out?” Magnus suggests and Alec nods, or at least Magnus thinks he does because he can’t really see in the dark without activating his cat’s eyes and that isn’t something he wants Alec to see at the moment.

“They’ll find all the money they lost on the table when they get back,” Magnus says as soon as they’re out of the closet. 

Alec sends him a quizzical look but Magnus merely shrugs in response before he starts walking towards the staircase. When he realises that Alec isn’t coming, he looks over his shoulder. “Coming?”

“I don’t want to go back yet.” _“I want to stay with you longer”_ , goes unsaid but Magnus understands.

“Let’s clear our heads,” the Warlock offers.

If the look Alec gives him in return sends butterflies back into Magnus’ stomach, he doesn’t acknowledge it. And he lets the butterflies live this time.

 

The open-air part of the Bridge Deck is empty when Alec and Magnus step foot onto it. They stop just a few metres away from the pointed edge of the boat.

Suddenly, Magnus takes one of Alec’s hands and puts it on his shoulder and he places one of his own hands at the side of Alec’s waist. The hazel-eyed man squints his eyes at Magnus, not liking where this is going. Then, Magnus picks up Alec’s other hand and intertwines their fingers together.

“Let’s dance,” Magnus says softly.

“I don’t dance,” Alec slurs. “And it’s cold,” he complains when a gust of icy wind hits his face, making him shiver. He leans his forehead on Magnus’ shoulder, letting the other sway him gently in his arms.

“Shall we go back, then?”

Alec shakes his head before burying it in the crook of Magnus’ neck and wraps both his arms loosely around the Warlock’s neck, resting his elbows on the other’s shoulders. At the same time, Magnus holds Alec by his waist and pulls him closer, pressing his face into Alec’s hair.

“Hold me for a little while longer.”

When Alec shivers again, Magnus stops moving. “Let’s go back,” Magnus murmurs against Alec’s hair.

After Alec nods, Magnus spends a few more minutes holding Alec in his arms before letting go and taking his hand, leading him back to their rooms.

 

As soon as Alec opens the door to his cabin, Jace is on him within a matter of seconds.

“Alec, where have you been?”

His head is still spinning from the alcohol and he feels a little high but when he sees Jace’s serious expression and Isabelle looking worried, he sobers up.

“What’s wrong?”

“We’re hearing those voices again,” Isabelle fills him in.

Voices. Right. They never did finish their conversation because they got distracted (which, in Alec’s defence, he hadn’t really want to discuss).

“Tell me all about it.” Alec takes a seat next to Isabelle as Jace stands in front of the both of them with his arms crossed. “You said Jace was hearing a female’s voice calling him and telling him to wake up. What about you?”

“A male’s voice,” says Isabelle quickly. “Calling me ‘Izzy’ and telling me to wake up. And the thing is – we know these voices, Alec. They’re familiar. It’s like someone we _know_.”

Letting the information sink it, Alec tries to make sense of it before asking another question. “And during dinner?”

“The same thing.” It’s Jace who answers this time and Alec looks at him. “Saying our names and asking us to wake up.”

“Don’t you hear anyone calling for you, Alec?” Isabelle asks, worrying her lower lip in between her teeth. “Jace and I thought that we would only hear that someone’s voice when we’re alone and we thought maybe you wouldn’t hear them since you’re with Magnus and all. But even when we’re together, we still hear them. Like during dinner just now.”

Brows furrowing, Alec tries to remember if he’s been hearing voices in his head but doesn’t recall anything. “I haven’t heard any voices, Izzy. I don’t think Magnus has heard anything either.”

Both Jace and Isabelle stare at him for a moment before exchanging looks.

“What?” Alec’s tone is defensive, because he feels like his siblings are going to say something he doesn’t want to hear.

It’s Jace who says it. “Do you think it’s Magnus?”

“ _What_ is Magnus?” The warning tone in Alec’s voice is clear and Jace winces.

“We’ve been experiencing all these strange things ever since you met Magnus!” Isabelle takes over from Jace, sparing the blonde Alec’s wrath. “And we only get them when you’re hanging out with Magnus.”

“And that’s the only explanation that you guys can come up with?” Alec says irritably.

“It makes sense,” Isabelle counters and Alec only grits his teeth.

“Maybe you should stop spending time with him and see what happens,” Jace casually suggests, making Alec pin him with a glare but remain quiet otherwise. “There’s something different about the voices this time too.”

Not liking Jace’s tone, Alec braces himself for the answer to his next question, the anger towards his siblings regarding Magnus fading away. “What was different?” he asks, but he’s still not prepared for the words that comes out of Jace’s mouth.

“They were asking about you too, Alec.”

 

Lying on his bed, Magnus thinks about the past few hours. How they already spent hours on the Boat Deck in the morning just walking and talking and how much Magnus likes that. How they played cards in a poorly lit room with burly passengers and then how they stumbled drunkenly around the hallways. How they kissed in the dark room, and how they danced under the starlit sky of the night.

He lets his magic do its work – his pen starts to move on its own, inking down his memory in words on the paper of the book.

 

_Alexander and I almost won today but we got caught cheating, unfortunately. We had to run out of the General Room so quickly and down the unfamiliar hallways of where the Third Class Cabins are. As First Class passengers, we naturally didn’t know our way around those narrow halls. But dear Alexander pulled us into what I think is a storage room and locked the door. The people we tried to cheat were searching for us outside, shouting obscenities and banging on doors, though not on the storage room’s. We were safe inside. Once it was quiet, I wanted to open the door to leave but Alexander’s hand over mine on the knob prevented me to do so._

_Then he kissed me. And he kissed me again and again._

_That’s when I thought, I never want to let go of this man. I’m going to tell him that I’m a Warlock._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos, comments, and love are all appreciated! They mean the world to me and really keep me motivated to write and improve.
> 
> Talk to me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/chairmancatsby) and [Tumblr](https://chairmancatsby.tumblr.com/)! (yes, I have an account now and I'm...taking prompts?)
> 
> xoxo  
> Trix


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, I would like to thank everyone who's reading this story and following it. It really means a lot to me because this is my first story for the SH fandom and I would really love to write more. Just 6 more chapters to go! I'm almost done with Chapter 8 so hopefully I can update quicker.
> 
> I'm also working on a few (a lot) of other projects right now and can't wait to post them. And without further ado...
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> xoxo  
> Trix

Alec’s up early, and all dressed up in his most informal suit to attend breakfast. Regardless of what he thought about the food, he does want to get his three meals a day. After skipping breakfast and eating only a bit for dinner yesterday, Alec realised how tired he was by the end of the day. And he really does not want a repeat of that.

More than that, he’s up early because he’s waiting for Magnus to turn up and whisk him away to some part of the ship to have their breakfast there instead of the common dining area. He’s assuming that Magnus is going to come and he’s assuming that Magnus wants to have breakfast with him somewhere private so he would have prepared something. He’s assuming that Magnus actually wants to spend some more time with him. Though why wouldn’t he, especially after last night.

Chewing on his lower lip, Alec thinks back to the events of the previous night. His hands touching Magnus’ face and the other’s hands groping his ass and how right it all felt. How he wanted more then. And how he _still_ wants more now.

Deep in thought, Alec doesn't hear his siblings entering the living room until Jace clears his throat.

“You’re still here?” Jace asks casually and Isabelle jabs him in the ribs.

“I’m taking your advice,” Alec lies, swallowing down his nervousness, hoping that his siblings can’t see past him. They know what Alec means – taking some time away from Magnus – so the oldest doesn’t need to explain any further.

His siblings study him for a moment with worry in their eyes before Isabelle breaks the silence. “Okay.”

Her tone is casual but Alec knows his sister, and he knows that she’s aware that he was waiting for Magnus, except he didn’t turn up like they all expected.

“Maybe you guys are right,” Alec starts to say but Isabelle fixes him with a stern looking before he can say another word.

“We’re going to have breakfast now. The three of us. No drama. Just us and food.” There’s a tone of finality in her voice that makes both Alec and Jace agree wordlessly. “Good.”

“Why are we on this ship, again?” Jace asks when they’re walking out of the door, confusion etched onto his features, but Isabelle simply ignores him while Alec shrugs.

On the way to the A La Carte Restaurant, Alec drowns himself deep in thought because of Jace’s question. _Why_ were they on the Titanic? Did they have to go to New York for some reason? The more Alec thinks about it, the more he realises that he has no idea why they boarded the ship or why they even have tickets he doesn’t remember any of them purchasing in the first place.

Not noticing where he’s going, Alec bangs into the door of the A La Carte Restaurant because Jace didn’t hold it open for him. “Jace,” Alec hisses as he rubs his nose and opens the door by himself, finding Jace on the other side looking at him with an amused expression.

Scowling, Alec brushes past Jace and sits down at the table Isabelle has found for them.

“Alec walked straight into the door.” It’s the first thing Jace says when he takes a seat next to Isabelle when he usually sits next to Alec. At the same time, Alec’s hand shoots to his side only for the oldest Lightwood to notice that Jace isn’t sitting there. As Isabelle bursts out laughing, Alec sends Jace a menacing look to which the blonde returns with a smug grin.

“Eat your toast,” Alec says bitterly and Jace shrugs, biting into the crispy piece of bread slathered in butter served just moments ago.

The three of them joke around and talk to each other, sometimes in voices louder than the appropriate indoor voice of the upper-class but none of them cares. It’s all very normal, thoughts about the strange voices leaving Jace and Isabelle’s mind. Maybe they just weren’t used to being on a ship.

Suddenly, Jace tells Alec, “behind you.” It earns him a punch to the shoulder and a threatening glare from Isabelle, and that can only mean one thing.

Turning around, Alec sees Magnus walking into the A La Carte Restaurant with Ragnor, talking animatedly and waving his hands around him, and looking unbelievably handsome that it makes Alec swoon on the inside. Magnus is wearing an elaborate emerald jacket that reaches his upper thighs, unbuttoned, revealing his white ruffled shirt insides, and he’s wearing a pair of tight dark green slacks which accompanies the colour of his suit jacket. To top it off, he’s wearing a plain, black top hat and holding a cane that is covered in shining jewels, the top shaped like an eagle, and the rows of rings lining his fingers glittering under the sunlight filtered in from the windows. His eyes are lined with black kohl, a little bit of brown shadow dusting his eyelids, and some glitter applied above them.

It isn’t common for a man to be dressed like that, especially one belonging to the upper-class so naturally, his appearance draws some attention to him. But Magnus is wrapped up in his own world, ignoring the scornful gazes of the rich lords and ladies, disregarding their upturned noses, as he continues speaking to Ragnor in an excited manner. All the while, his friend looking bored, but amused at times.

At this moment, Alec can’t help but wonder why Magnus is so jaded to his surroundings. How can he not be bothered by how people are looking at him with such obvious contempt and disdain? Though Alec doesn’t understand why people are even looking at Magnus like that in the first place. Because to him, Magnus looks beautiful.

And he always has. Alec remembers meeting Magnus on the dock for the first time and how he was stunned by Magnus’ beauty. He remembers how often he has avoided looking at the other man because of how dazzling and gorgeous he is. More than that, Alec has become so accustomed to Magnus’ presence that after not seeing the other for a mere eight hours, he’s truly struck by how effortlessly beautiful Magnus looks all the time.

“You’re drooling.” Two voices draw Alec back to reality.

Looking away from Magnus, Alec glares at his siblings. “I’m not.”

“You _were_ ,” Jace emphasises.

Before Alec can argue, Isabelle is backing Jace up. “We’re not even being literal!”

It effectively shuts Alec up, so the oldest of the three chooses to intensify his glare instead. “I thought you said no drama, Izzy? Just us and food. That,” he begins as he points to the door where Magnus entered with Ragnor just moments ago, “is drama.”

“ _That_ , big brother, is a piece of meat you want to devour.”

Horror paints Alec’s face. “Izzy!”

His treacherous half-brother is chuckling and patting Isabelle on the shoulder, applauding her for a job well-done. “That makes him food,” Jace says after swallowing his bacon.

“This is certainly not drama,” Isabelle adds on, eyes twinkling with excitement and Alec wonders why doesn’t she go date Magnus instead. “This is your love, and potentially sex life!” Oh, she’s more interested in Alec losing his virginity. Figures.

“I am not discussing any of this with either of you!” Alec says in a hushed whisper, suddenly remembering his manners.

Not letting her brother have a moment of respite, Isabelle continues. “Though from the way you’ve been acting, I would say that you don’t need any help in advancing your sex life at all.”

Opposite Alec, Jace gasps dramatically, placing one hand over his heart before turning to Alec with wide, round eyes, as he tries to act innocent, making his bi-coloured eyes looking more disturbing than ever.

“Why don’t you guys care about your own relationships instead?” Alec counters, a triumph look spreading across his face when both Jace and Isabelle frown in unison. “So?”

“But we do have someone,” Jace replies, his face distorted into one of confusion. Even Isabelle is looking at him, bewildered.

“Jace, are you alright?” Isabelle asks, concerned, laying a hand on her half-brother’s arm. “Jace?” she prods when the blonde doesn’t say anything.

Shaking his head, Jace gives Isabelle a tired smile. “I’m fine. And Alec’s right. We should care more about our own personal relationships. And.” With a smug look on his face, Jace turns to Alec. “Mr. Bane is looking at you.”

It makes Isabelle more giggly than it really should and Alec glowers.

“I’m serious.”

Shaking his head, Alec turns his head and true to Jace’s words, Magnus is staring at him. Their eyes meet and Alec feels a jolt of electricity shooting down his spine as unbidden images of them making out flood his mind. He’s expecting Magnus to break their eye contact but the other doesn’t and Alec flushes a deep scarlet before looking back at his smiley siblings.

“Anyway, this proves my point,” Alec says pointedly, fixing Jace and Isabelle with a calculated look. “I’m not with Magnus right now and you and Jace are still acting weird.”

Immediately, Isabelle corrects him. “Jace is. Not me.”

“So, I’m going to continue hanging out with Magnus, okay?”

There’s a teasing glint in Isabelle’s eyes that Alec doesn’t like. “You know we wouldn’t get in the way of you and your love relationship.”

“It’s not a love relationship,” Alec denies, only to receive a judgemental look from both Jace and Isabelle. “Actually, why do I even bother?”

“Well,” Jace begins and Alec doesn’t like his tone as much as he dislikes it whenever Isabelle is making teasing him. “You should because lover boy seems like he’s avoiding you.”

Pushing his chair backwards, Alec is halfway standing when he leans forward so that his siblings can hear him better. “I’ll talk to him right now.”

As soon as Magnus spots Alec walking over to his and Ragnor’s table, the Warlock rushes out an excuse to Ragnor who doesn’t listen to half of it before he’s telling Magnus to run away as quickly as he can.

“I love you, cabbage.” With that, Magnus is out of the A La Carte Restaurant even before Alec nears the table.

When Alec reaches the table, he frowns, noticing that Magnus is nowhere to be seen. “Where did he go?”

“Toilet,” Ragnor lies, bringing his teacup to his lips and avoiding Alec’s eyes. “He’s walking around the deck afterwards. He’s done with breakfast.” Motioning to Magnus’ half-eaten plate and full teacup, Ragnor fails to make a compelling argument. “Please don’t involve me in any of this.”

With pitiful eyes, Ragnor looks at Alec, his facial expression silently begging Alec to find Magnus if he really wants to because Ragnor really doesn’t want any part in this cat-and-mouse chase.

Flushing, Alec quickly apologises before darting out of the A La Carte Restaurant, not even turning around to tell his siblings where he’s going.

 

By the time Alec gives up his search for Magnus, it’s midday and he finds himself trudging back to the A La Carte Restaurant for lunch reluctantly. As soon as he enters the restaurant, he easily spots Jace’s mop of golden hair and walks over to the table with heavy footsteps.

Wiggling his eyebrows as Alec takes a seat, Jace asks, “did he magically disappear?”

The question makes Alec cover his face and groan into it. Already having suspicions that Magnus may or may not be some kind of magician practising magic, Alec doesn’t need Jace making jokes out of it. Though to be fair, Jace doesn’t know about Alec’s reservations regarding the other man. “Don’t joke about magic, please.”

“Magnus is staring at you from the entrance.”

“If you’re lying, Jace, I swear.” The oldest Lightwood doesn’t finish his sentence because he catches Magnus looking at him from the door of the restaurant. “I’m going to talk to him.” Turning back to face Jace, Alec frowns. “Why isn’t Izzy here yet?”

Looking around, Jace shrugs. “But you can go ahead. I’ll let her know.”

“Please don’t make up some story,” Alec begs as he stands up from the chair.

All Jace does is flash him a wide grin and a thumbs up – both of which do not comfort Alec at all. But he has more pressing matters at hand like questioning Magnus.

“I searched the whole bloody ship for you. Why are you avoiding me?” Alec says as soon as he approaches Magnus and he internally winces at how he sounds like – overbearing, insecure, and possessive.

“Walk with me.”

The words hit Alec nostalgically and his mouth goes dry as he recalls the first time Magnus said these words to him. Wordlessly, Alec nods, delighting in the small smile Magnus gives him before they start walking towards the Boat Deck.

When they reach the top deck of the ship, Alec opens his mouth again. “Why didn’t you look for me this morning? You didn’t even approach me at breakfast.”

Sighing, Magnus stops in front of one of the wooden chairs laid across the deck and Alec follows suit. “I was under the impression that you wanted some time alone.”

Alec squints his eyes against the glare of the sun. “And why would I?”

“I wasn’t sure if last night was…” the Warlock trails off, his eyes wandering, but never landing directly on Alec, grating on the human’s nerves.

“If you thought I wanted some time to myself in the morning, fine. But I thought it was pretty clear that I did not want to be alone when I went to your table for breakfast.”

Finding the need to defend himself, Magnus cuts in. “You were with your siblings. I didn’t want to interrupt.”

“And then you ran away.”

It’s a fair accusation, rightfully so, and it makes Magnus cringe at how awful he sounds. “I didn’t run away.”

Not accepting any of Magnus’ excuses, Alec continues firing questions at him. “Then where were you from breakfast until now?”

“My room,” Magnus answers honestly and Alec glares at him. “I need to know what you think, Alexander. I’m afraid of what you might think of me.” There’s nothing but sincerity in his tone and Alec guesses that he could give Magnus the benefit of doubt that he was avoiding Alec for good reasons.

“Last night,” Alec starts nervously, his hands curled into fists at his side. “In that closet…”

“Was it a closet?” the Warlock interrupts unnecessarily, for no reason other than wanting to avoid the topic despite being the one who brought it up, and Alec sees right through him, fixing him with an impatient glare. “Right. Sorry. Continue.” 

Hesitantly, Alec begins again, looking for better words to say. “I know things got a little bit out of hand.”

“I’m sorry,” Magnus blurts out, unable to help himself and cutting Alec off again. “It was a mistake. We shouldn’t have, I know.”

Gritting his teeth, Alec counts to ten before answering. “Why do you keep saying things like that? You apologised after _my_ kiss and now you’re apologising for something that _I_. Did you for one second stop to think about my feelings? How I would feel when every time we do something more than _talking_ , you apologise and say that it was a mistake and something we shouldn’t have done? Have you considered what I think about it?”

“I don’t want to take advantage of you.”

“But you’re not! And you didn’t,” comes Alec’s immediate reply as he throws his arms forward in frustration.

“But – ” 

“Will you shut up?”

Not waiting for a reply, Alec grabs Magnus by the lapels of his suit jacket and crashes their lips together, not giving a care in the world that they’re on the Boat Deck for everyone to see. There’re a few shrieks from nearby and a loud gasp from the woman sitting on the wooden chair that they’re standing in front of. Pulling away, Alec leans his forehead against Magnus’, ignoring the other people’s cries of mortification.

Softly, Alec tells Magnus, “I wanted everything. I wanted you.”

“Let’s go somewhere else,” Magnus suggests, his heart still thudding rapidly in his chest as Alec nods.

 

They’re in the baggage area again and they both are aware of what happened here the last time they were together. Magnus regards the vehicles thoughtfully as Alec leans against one of them. Again.

“Do you regret any of it, then?” There’s that flicker of uncertainty in Alec’s eyes that Magnus wants to get rid of forever because Alec doesn’t deserve to be so unsure of himself.

Quickly shaking his head, Magnus moves into Alec’s personal space and grabs hold of his hand. “I could never regret you.”

The answer makes Alec’s face light up, a simple, genuine smile making its way onto his face and his eyes sparkle with happiness.

Letting of Alec’s hand, Magnus looks around the area. “So what now?” His eyes land back on Alec and there’s a tiny smirk tugging at the sides of Alec’s mouth, and Magnus wants nothing more than to find out what is it that Alec wants.

“You said you wanted me last night.” Slouching further, Alec is smiling at Magnus in a way that makes the Warlock just want to kiss him senseless.

Clearing his throat, Magnus tries his best to sound as collected as he can. “I did. I still do.”

“You have me here.” Just to emphasise his words, Alec opens his arms out wide.

“You said you wanted me just now,” Magnus points out and Alec simply nods. Leaning closer to Alec’s personal space, Magnus’ lips brush the shell of his ear, making him visibly shudder at their proximity. “I really want to kiss you right now.”

The words hit Alec like a wave of familiarity. Only this time, Alec dares to take what he wants and he’s sure of it. Surer than he would have been back then.

“Then kiss me.”

Without another word, Magnus closes the remaining distance between them, hands slamming against the windows of the car, trapping Alec in between them. He pulls apart shortly after and Alec whines at the loss of contact. As Magnus stares into Alec’s eyes, all he can see is lust, desire, and pure want. But over it all, there’s love and affection, and Magnus’ heart swells.

The second time Magnus leans in, he presses his lips against Alec’s gently as he curls one hand behind the other’s neck and rests his other hand on Alec’s hip.

“Magnus,” Alec gasps, needy, into Magnus’ mouth and the Warlock knows what he’s referring to as he feels a dent at the front of Alec’s pants.

“Let me,” Magnus says and drops to his knees before Alec can even make a sound of protest.

With deft fingers, Magnus quickly pulls down Alec’s tailored black slacks and underwear in one motion, making the other gasp when the air touches his erection.

“Magnus,” Alec breathes out heavily, his head thuds backwards against the vehicle’s window.

“Relax, darling.” Then Magnus wraps his fingers around Alec’s growing length and Alec inhales sharply. He strokes Alec’s cock a few times before he leans in to place a kiss on its tip, drawing out a long and involuntary whine from Alec’s throat. Without any warning, Magnus engulfs Alec’s dick whole, making the other moan loudly without any inhibitions.

The thought that someone might walk in on them any moment though, makes Alec harder and Magnus’ own cock jumps in interest beneath his slacks.

When Magnus sucks particularly hard, Alec’s hips jerk forward on their own accord and Magnus has to dig his fingernails into Alec’s hips, no doubt leaving crescent marks there, to stop him from thrusting further down Magnus’ throat. While the Warlock enjoys giving head, he has a gag reflex that he would like to not activate.

Magnus swirls his tongue experimentally and Alec’s hips would have moved forward again if it weren’t for Magnus’ strong hands holding them in place. He whines at the restricted movement but Magnus pays him no heed and sucks harder, making Alec groan loudly.

The Warlock is pleasantly surprised when he feels fingers carding through his hair and he hums in delight, sending vibrations rippling through Alec’s body, making the human gasp unashamedly. Suddenly, Magnus feels an extremely hard tug on his hair and he almost lets Alec’s cock slip out from his mouth, but he doesn’t. And judging by how strained Alec is starting to sound, Magnus can guess that he’s close.

A second later and Alec is coming in Magnus’ mouth, the white semen flowing down Magnus’ throat as he swallows every single last drop. Smacking his lips together after pulling away, Magnus looks up and sees Alec’s head thrown back, his neck flushed a deep red and his Adam’s Apple bobbing as he swallows his saliva.

“You didn’t have to,” Alec croaks out, his throat dry from moaning so loudly just moments before. Panting he looks down at Magnus and the Warlock takes in the sight of how debauched Alec looks despite being the one of the receiving end of the blowjob.

 _“He must have had his hair mussed up by leaning against the car,”_ Magnus muses inwardly before he stands and places a kiss on Alec’s lips.

Pulling away, he sees Alec scrunching up his nose in distaste and he laughs heartedly. “It’s your cum, Alexander.”

Face still red, Alec scowls. “I didn’t need to taste it, _Magnus_.”

Suddenly realising that Magnus’ problem hasn’t been taken care of, Alec slides his fingers past the waistband of the Warlock’s green pants that he was admiring this morning.

“Alexander, I can take care of this later,” Magnus reassures him but the other is shaking his head.

Before Magnus can say another word, Alec has pulled down his slacks and underwear to mid-thigh and he holds Magnus’ erection in his hands, causing the Warlock to gasp unthinkingly at the touch. Slowly, Alec moves his hand up and down Magnus’ length, making Magnus’ hip twitch involuntarily. Then, the human wraps his hand around Magnus’ cock and gently strokes it with his thumb.

“Stop teasing me, Alexander,” Magnus growls lowly and Alec shoots him an amused look before grinning and moving his hand quicker this time.

Making a frustrated noise, Alec removes his hand completely and Magnus whimpers at the air hitting his erection instead of Alec’s warm and large hands engulfing it. Before Magnus can ask Alec what he’s doing, his mouth goes dry at the sight of Alec shoving two of his fingers into his mouth and coating them with saliva. His tongue is swirling obscenely around his digits and the Warlock realises that it’s meant for him to see. It makes Magnus start doubting if Alec’s really as innocent as he looks.

Once Alec’s done wetting his fingers, he wraps them around Magnus’ cock again and the slide is smoother now with less friction between them. Alec moves his extremely talented hand, pumping Magnus’ erection, drawing moans and sighs from the Warlock.

All the while, Alec is watching Magnus’ expression, seeing how the Warlock’s face changes with the slightest shift in his touch and revelling in how beautiful Magnus looks.

“You’re staring at me,” Magnus pants out before closing his eyes and that’s all the warning Alec gets before white cum is spurting out all over his hand and slacks. Opening his eyes, Magnus looks down at the mess with a frown. “I can get rid of that, Alexander, don’t worry.”

But before Magnus snaps his finger, Alec’s bringing his hand up to his mouth and he pushes his middle finger past his lips the first, licking it dry, before licking the rest of his fingers dry, as he stares into Magnus’ eyes. The Warlock groans aloud and he can feel himself hardening again.

“I’m not taking care of it again,” Alec says, pointedly looking at Magnus’ cock.

Huffing, Magnus snaps his fingers, and in the next moment, everything is cleaned up, no traces of what they just did moments ago present around, or on them. As Alec looks at him in surprise, Magnus huffs and pulls up his pants.

“What did you just do?” Alec asks wearily, thoughts of magic running through his mind. “Is it mag – ”

Magnus places a finger over Alec’s lips to stop him from saying the next word and Alec wonders if today is a day of repeating not-so-distant past, remembering that Magnus once stopped him from talking by doing the exact same thing. Not that he’s complaining.

He notices how tired Magnus looks as compared to the first day when he met him on the docks or even when they first boarded the ship. The Titanic is honestly, boring, but even Alec doesn’t find it that bad. How could he when he’s had Magnus’ company since the start? Then why is it that Magnus looks like he hasn’t had enough sleep the past few days?

“Have dreams been haunting you?”

Eyes softening, Magnus takes Alec’s hand into his. “Why would you ask that?”

Debating on whether or not he should tell Magnus about his siblings’ weird dreams, Alec sighs. “My siblings. They had a nightmare once.”

Raising a brow, Magnus motions for Alec to continue, wanting to hear more details but Alec is shaking his head.

“It happened only once and on the first day. I think it’s because they haven’t been away from home before.” It’s all Alec gives, not wanting to violate his siblings’ privacy any further.

“But you all have an American accent, so aren’t you three _going_ home?” Magnus questions, not liking where this is heading, afraid that Ragnor might be right.

“My family stuck around the American community so I grew up around Americans,” Alec answers easily with a grin and Magnus’ shoulders relax. “Is there something wrong?”

“Nothing’s wrong,” Magnus assures Alec, and brushes his knuckles against the other’s cheek. “Let’s get out of here, shall we? We’re always in the baggage area.” Looking around, Magnus frowns at all the luggage.

Shrugging nonchalantly, Alec casts a look towards the other vehicles surrounding them. “The acoustics are good here,” he says casually, causing Magnus to choke on the air.

The Warlock fixes Alec with a scowl to which he returns with a bright smile. “As much as I love hearing you moan, darling,” Magnus purrs and it’s Alec’s turn to frown at him, displeased, but his face is turning red again, clearly showing how affected he is by Magnus’ words, by Magnus’ voice. “I was thinking of a less strenuous activity. Like talking.”

 

They find themselves in the First Class Lounge, happily discussing where else to explore on the Titanic and how dreary life on the ship actually is. It’s the third day on the ship and there are another four to five more days to go before the ship actually reaches New York. Magnus simply promises Alec a good time until the ship anchors, his eyes flashing darkly.

They’re recalling their drunken adventure in the steerage last night when Alec stops abruptly.

Worried, Magnus places his hand over Alec’s. “Is anything wrong?”

Shaking his head, Alec gives Magnus a faint smile. “I should go look for my siblings and let them know where I’ve been. Also, I’m famished.” Alec gives Magnus a look which translates into “I gave up my lunch to look for you but you were nowhere to be found because you didn’t want to be found” and Magnus nods in understanding.

“I’ll meet you in the dining room later,” Magnus offers and Alec nods, pleased that his message got through.

“Won’t be long.” Alec almost leans in to peck Magnus on the lips but he realises that too many people are around and he stops himself from doing so.

It doesn’t stop Magnus though. Quickly stealing a kiss, Magnus pulls away smugly and Alec glares at him. “Didn’t stop you on the Boat Deck,” Magnus reminds Alec helpfully, causing the human to groan. “See you in the dining room,” Magnus calls out as Alec walks away.

 

Alec’s been wandering around the ship for who knows how long but there are no signs of his siblings. He checked their room but no one was inside. Then he went up to the Boat Deck and he saw a glimpse of blonde hair there but when he went after the person, he mysteriously vanished down the stairwell. And Isabelle was just nowhere to be found, completely out of sight.

But as Alec’s walking to the First Class Dining Room to find Magnus, his sister’s voice stops him, calling his name. Whenever Isabelle calls him like that, Alec knows that she has something to say about his glittery friend. Or companion. Or whatever Magnus is to Alec.

Turning around to face his sister, Alec warns, “Izzy, don’t even start” the same time Isabelle says, “I’m seeing things when I walk.”

“Come again?” Brows furrowed, Alec regards his sister with a concerned look. Telling him to stop hanging around Magnus is one thing but hearing that Isabelle is _seeing_ things sounds dangerous.

“I was walking back to our room after you disappeared from lunch.” A blush creeps onto Alec’s face and Isabelle squints her eyes at him suspiciously. He waves his hand, telling her to continue because that’s more important at the moment. “Jace went to the Boat Deck to stare off into the horizon or something like that.”

At that, Alec holds his hands up to stop Isabelle. “I went to the Boat Deck. Jace isn’t there. I went to our room too and you weren’t there either. And where _were_ you during lunch? I didn’t see you there.”

Isabelle shrugs and she combs her hair nervously. “I joined Jace for lunch shortly after you left. And I don’t know about Jace. He said he went there. And we must have gone to our rooms at different times then because I didn’t see you either. Anyway, something flashed across my eyes, or my mind, I really don’t know. All I saw was the image of a boy with brown hair pushed back and he was wearing glasses. He was standing next to a bed and _I_ was lying on it.”

Frowning, Alec stares at Isabelle, his mind going through all the possibilities for such an occurrence to happen, coming up with nothing. “I’ll ask Magnus about it.” It makes sense to Alec and he doesn’t even think twice before saying, causing Isabelle to narrow her eyes at him.

“Were you with Magnus?” Her tone is accusatory and it makes Alec wince.

“You saw how Jace was acting weird even when I was with you guys,” Alec explains, his voice soft as if he doesn’t believe himself.

“Alec.” There’s a pleading look in Isabelle’s eyes that Alec is not used to seeing so he nods his head without saying anything and heads to the dining room, ready to ask Magnus a string of questions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos, comments, and love are all appreciated! They mean the world to me and really keep me motivated to write and improve.
> 
> @ me at [Twitter](https://twitter.com/chairmancatsby) about your thoughts or drop into my inbox over at [Tumblr](https://chairmancatsby.tumblr.com/). I'm taking prompts!
> 
> xoxo  
> Trix


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They weren't supposed to be touching so much in this chapter, I swear. Please try to understand things from Magnus' POV while reading this chapter because I think that's important. Though I'm not saying that Alec's isn't!
> 
> The plot is all planned out and I have the whole outline already! Can't wait to post everything.
> 
> In other news, I'm actually getting slow in writing and getting swept away by other things...but I will finish this story, don't worry. I hope you all will like this chapter <3
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> xoxo  
> Trix

When Alec enters the dining room, he spots Magnus straight away. The other is wearing a plain suit today – a simple black shirt with ruffles at the front, and a navy velvet jacket over him. He looks beautiful, as always. Not allowing himself to be swept away by Magnus’ good looks and keeping his conversation with Isabelle in his mind, Alec steadily makes his way over to Magnus.

“Hey,” Alec greets simply as he takes a seat opposite Magnus.

“How are your siblings?” Magnus asks conversationally, smiling at Alec. His smile falls when he notices Alec frowning. “Is anything wrong? There wasn’t any trouble, was there?”

Shaking his head, Alec looks down at his hands, feeling them becoming sweaty. Clenching and unclenching his fingers, Alec steels himself and faces Magnus. “You have to tell me if you’re different.”

In an instant, the air in Magnus’ throat constricts and he can feel his heart drumming rapidly in his chest, though his face remains a mask of calmness. “Whatever does that mean, darling?”

“You can do magic, can’t you?” Alec asks simply, as if he were asking Magnus about the weather. “I’ve seen you do it a few times. In the steerage when we were gambling. You did something to switch the cards, didn’t you? And just now, in the baggage area.” Alec’s face colours. “You cleaned up my mess.” He stifles the last word into a cough, and Magnus would have laughed aloud if he were not being questioned about his powers at the moment.

There are hundreds of excuses running through Magnus’ mind, but none that he wants to use on Alec. So he settles for feigning ignorance. “Magic?”

Brows knitting together in a stern line, Alec leans forward. “Are you denying it?”

“I don’t think it’s the right time to be talking about this now,” Magnus quickly says, hoping that Alec would not walk off this very instant and give him a chance to explain. “It’s complicated.”

Alec rolls his eyes before fixing Magnus with a hard gaze. “No lies.”

“No lies,” Magnus repeats, nodding his head. He wants Alec to trust him. He _needs_ Alec to trust him. “But it’s complicated, and I’m not lying,” he adds hurriedly when Alec squints his eyes in suspicion. “We can talk about this another time, right?”

The dining room starts filling up with other passengers and Alec shrugs nonchalantly, letting the subject drop. He takes a sip from the glass of wine already set on the table before looking around the dining room, observing its interior. Looking everywhere but at Magnus.

While Magnus is thankful that Alec has stopped prodding him for answers, he can’t help but feel his heart sink at how cold Alec is acting.

When Ragnor enters the dining hall, he looks around for Magnus. Seeing that Magnus is with Alec, he sighs and finds an empty table for himself. Judging from Magnus’ grave expression, things aren’t going well between the pair. Whatever problem it is, Ragnor only hopes that they resolve it quickly.

Jace and Isabelle find a table for themselves too when they see Alec occupied with Magnus. They don’t know what’s going on but with the way that Alec’s pointedly avoiding looking at Magnus, something’s wrong.

“I had a talk with Alec just now in the hallway,” Isabelle tells Jace as soon as they’re seated down. “I told him that I was seeing visions randomly and he got worried. He was with Magnus the whole time.” The blonde raises a brow as Isabelle nods her head. “I told him that I suspected that what was happening to us has something to do with Magnus. He didn’t look too happy but he agreed to ask Magnus about it so I guess that’s why they don’t look as ecstatic as they should be on their first dinner date.”

Jace scoffs. “They’ve had plenty of dates to make up for such an awful first dinner date.” Isabelle narrows her eyes at him. “Not the point. Right. Anyway, what I wanted to tell you was that I had visions just now too.”

At the new piece of information, Isabelle’s eyes widen.

Their food is being served and Jace doesn’t want to risk the possibility of anyone hearing what he has to say. So he waits until the waiter walks away before he continues talking. “When I was on the Boat Deck – ”

“Alec said he couldn’t find you there,” Isabelle cuts in.

“I didn’t see him either,” Jace answers quickly, giving Isabelle a look to tell her not to interrupt anymore. “I saw a girl. It was crazy, because I was resting my arms on the edge of the ship’s rail and I was looking at the sky, and she just appeared in front of me. She has fiery red hair, kind of short, and the most beautiful eyes ever. The strangest thing is that she felt familiar. What happened next almost made me think that I was crazy. For a moment, everything was black around me, so I closed my eyes and when I opened them again, I was lying on this bed with four wooden posters and I was in this really big room. I had strange black markings all over my arms and body. Then I blinked and I was back on the ship.”

When Jace finishes his story, Isabelle is looking at him worriedly, biting her lower lip slightly.

“Well?” Jace prods, anxious for his half-sister to say something.

“I…” Isabelle pauses. “I don’t know what to say, Jace. It’s really crazy but everything’s been crazy since we’ve boarded this ship. And this is the first time you’ve experienced something I didn’t so…” she trailed off, looking uncertain at Jace.

“You don’t believe me, do you?”

“You know I want to,” Isabelle says, sounding resigned. “It’s just I think I can finally understand how Alec feels whenever we tell him what’s been happening to us.”

Nodding, Jace seems to understand. “Why do I have the feeling you’ll know what I mean very soon though?”

Worrying her lower lip between her teeth, Isabelle looks scared. “I don’t know why, but I feel the same.”

 

“I know you said it’s complicated,” Alec starts. He tries to stand up but falls back into his seat when a dizzy spell hits him.

Concerned, Magnus goes over to Alec’s side to help him get out of his seat. The smell of wine hits Magnus’ nose and he frowns, wondering how much Alec drank. As Magnus helps Alec stand, the other groans loudly before pushing Magnus’ arms aside and sitting back down, burying his face in his hands and making a pained noise.

They’re the last to leave the dining room, everyone having long retreated to their bedrooms or to do other activities on the ship. Not knowing how much time have passed, Alec and Magnus remained in their seats while Alec pointedly ignored Magnus and continuously drank glass after glass of wine. That was until the waiters had to kindly invite them to leave so that they could clean the place. Magnus agreed straight away and they would have been able to leave quicker if Alec weren’t drunk.

“Stand up,” Magnus hisses but Alec refuses to budge, even with Magnus insistently tugging on his arm. At this rate, Magnus would really have to use magic on the other – something which he doesn’t want to do. “Up you go,” Magnus huffs, finally able to pull Alec out of his seat, silently praying that the other doesn’t summon all of his strength to escape Magnus’ grip to sit down again.

This time, Alec allows Magnus to help him up and he leans his full bodyweight against Magnus, making him grunt in surprise as he quickly supports Alec. Sending the waiters an apologetic look, Magnus walks out of the dining room with Alec practically draped all over him.

“You weren’t such a handful last night,” Magnus complains as soon as they reach the empty hallway.

“I didn’t drink so much last night,” Alec points out and Magnus wonders how Alec still has the ability to argue when he’s dead drunk.

Pulling Alec to the stairwell, Magnus looks at the flight of stairs and huffs. There is no way he’s going to carry Alec up those stairs. While he could easily lift Alec under normal circumstances, the other is currently making it difficult for him by pressing down on Magnus. It’s like Alec’s doing it on purpose, struggling against Magnus just to take revenge on the Warlock for not answering his question. But Magnus wants to believe that Alec isn’t that petty and is simply a stubborn drunk who doesn’t like being manhandled.

Resting his hand on Alec’s back, Magnus sends a small burst of magic through the other’s body just to clear his head a little, so that he can walk (or sway unsteadily) by himself. It’s a bit unethical, using magic on a Mundane like that, but Magnus is doing it for good reasons. Besides, he’s done more unethical things than trying to make a drunk person soberer at the behest of his clients before.

Suddenly aware of his surroundings, Alec blinks twice before pushing Magnus off him. “Sorry,” he mutters, straightening his suit jacket. “Up?” he asks, turning to Magnus as he points at the stairs. When Magnus nods, Alec starts to ascend the flight of stairs unstably.

Magnus follows close behind, his hand stretched out behind Alec’s back, but never touching, just in case the other falls.

When Alec pushes open the door, he shivers at the sudden gush of cold air that hits his face. Knowing that Magnus is just right behind, Alec walks over to the side of the ship before turning around to sit down, leaning his back against the wall of the ship. He glances up at Magnus and glares at him.

Maybe Magnus’ spell worked a little too well.

With a sigh, Magnus sits next to Alec, leaving a huge gap between them.

They remain silent for a few minutes before Alec breaks it, turning towards Magnus with an annoyed expression on his face. “Just tell me and I’ll stop asking.”

“I think I like you better when you’re drunk,” Magnus announces. Snapping his fingers, a bottle of wine and two wine glasses appear between them, making Alec gasp in shock.

“How did you…?” Too stunned, Alec merely stares at the items that suddenly materialised out of nowhere. “You see – you…” Alec trips over his words and promptly closes his mouth, frustrated at himself for being unable to find the right words to say.

Ignoring Alec, Magnus pours them each a glass of wine, offering one to Alec who takes it, though still looking shocked at what just happened.

“It’s complicated,” Magnus finally says after he finishes his first glass of wine, placing it down and pouring himself some more.

“You said that already,” Alec says dryly. “What’s the next part?” He’s also done with his first glass.

Fidgeting with the button on his coat, Magnus searches his mind for a way to explain it to Alec. He doesn’t know why but he’s afraid to tell Alec what he really is, that he’s a Warlock. Perhaps it’s because a part of him believes that Alec will leave him as soon as he finds out about his true nature. Maybe because Magnus has already accepted the fact that he’ll lose Alec when he tells the other that he’s a Warlock and explains what the Shadow World is to him. Most people aren’t open-minded, especially when it comes to things they don’t understand.

But Alec isn’t like other people. Alec is kind, sweet, and above all that, he’s understanding. Though Alec is also righteous and curious to a fault. So Magnus can understand if Alec needs to know about what he is and doesn’t want to be lied to. If Magnus were in Alec’s shows, he’d want himself to say the truth too. But it isn’t that easy.

“I want to explain it all to you,” Magnus finally says. He knows that Alec’s still watching him. “But I don’t know how to.”

“Why?” Alec asks but before Magnus answers, he’s laughing cynically. “Because it’s complicated.”

Magnus winces at how acerbic Alec sounds but the other isn’t wrong. It _is_ complicated, especially to Mundanes. Half of Magnus now wishes that Alec is a Shadowhunter, even if it means he belongs to the Lightwood family. The other, more rational half of Magnus knows that it’d be even worse if Alec were truly a Shadowhunter and a Lightwood at that.

“What’s keeping you from telling me?” Alec’s tone is softer now, gentler and Magnus can’t help but look at him.

Seeing how sad Alec’s eyes are sends an ache to Magnus’ heart. “I’m afraid of telling you.”

Hand coming up to cup Magnus’ face, Alec stares sincerely into his eyes. “There is nothing to be afraid of.”

The raw honesty in Alec’s voice rips Magnus’ heart into tiny little pieces. He gulps nervously. “I’m scared that you’ll leave me if you find out what I really am.”

Brows knitting together, Alec whispers, “Magnus, I don’t care who or what you are.”

Smiling, Magnus covers Alec’s hand with his own before removing it from his face. “Let’s drink, darling.”

Upset, Alec looks away from Magnus, his shoulders slumping in defeat as he curls his hand loosely around the stem of the wine glass. Groaning, Alec downs the wine in one shot and suddenly, he feels himself becoming tipsier. He looks at Magnus, his mind fuzzy, and the Warlock feels guilt rising in him.

So maybe he increased the alcohol content of that glass by a bit.

“Let’s go backkk,” Alec whines loudly and Magnus regrets offering him that drink.

Standing up, Magnus waves a hand over the empty bottle and two wine glasses, making them disappear and Alec says “wow”. Sighing fondly, Magnus hulls Alec to his feet and again, Alec’s leaning entirely against Magnus. At least there aren’t any stairs anymore. 

Pushing open the door with his arm, Magnus holds it open as he manoeuvres his way in while holding onto Alec, making sure the latter doesn’t crash onto the floor.

“You’re a wizard, aren’t you?” Alec laughs, swishing a hand in front of himself before bringing both hands to the sides of his head and pointing his index fingers up, mimicking how a magical user would look like.

Frankly, he looks more like a goat, a very drunk goat, but Magnus refrains from commenting.

“Or is there another name for it?” Stroking his chin, Alec contemplates as he shifts more of his weight onto Magnus, making the other grunt at the sudden movement. “Warrock?”

Magnus freezes for a moment and it’s a dead giveaway that Alec is correct. But the Warlock is banking on the fact that Alec is a little too drunk to realise that he isn’t even moving anymore.

“Answer me,” Alec slurs and Magnus inwardly sighs in relief.

Avoiding the question, Magnus focuses on something else instead. “You’re drunk, Alexander.” It’s his fault, yes, but Alec is nonetheless drunk. “I’ll help you back to your room.”

Pushing Magnus against the wall of the corridor, Alec smirks at him. “Take me back to your room,” Alec whispers against the shell of Magnus’ ears, sending a shiver down the Warlock’s spine.

“My roommate,” Magnus struggles to say, his brain not functioning well at this proximity with Alec and how the other is breathing against his earlobe.

Leaning back, Alec regards Magnus with a judging look, a brow raised. “But you can do something about that, can’t you?”

And Magnus can. So, fuck it, really.

The next second, Magnus is holding Alec’s hand and pulling him through the hallway of the Bridge Deck, leading them to his room. He knows that he wants to tell Alec that he’s a Warlock but it’s just so difficult to bring it up. Glancing at Alec balancing unsteadily next to him even with Magnus’ support, the Warlock is certain that he’s going to regret this in the morning.

But morning can wait.

Slowly opening the door, Magnus brings a finger to his lip, telling Alec to be quiet. As soon as Magnus steps into the room, he can feel extra wards around it. Ragnor must have placed them because of the demonic presence yesterday.

Muttering a small spell under his breath, Magnus adjusts the wards so that they would welcome Alec into the room. Nodding to Alec, the human takes a step into the room.

For now, Magnus just wants to hold Alec to sleep.

Though Alec has different ideas about sleeping.

Taking Magnus’ hand, Alec mouths _where_ and Magnus points to the general direction of where his bed is. The suite’s big enough that there are separate rooms in it. Though it’s small enough for sound to travel if Magnus doesn’t cast a spell to prevent Ragnor from hearing anything. So that’s what he does.

Smiling, Alec pulls Magnus towards the direction of his bedroom, pushing the door open and pulling Magnus in with him. Alec nudges Magnus towards the bed as they both shrug off their coats, grinning at each other. The Warlock falls back onto the bed when the back of his knee hits the bedframe. Climbing on top of Magnus, Alec straddles him, knees coming to either side of Magnus’ waist. With shaky fingers, he starts to unbutton the top few buttons of Magnus’ shirt.

“Slow down,” Magnus says, stopping Alec’s hand. “Slow down,” he repeats when Alec looks at him, hurt before he nods in understanding.

His hands stop unbuttoning Magnus’ shirt at his navel then he’s trailing kisses down Magnus’ exposed chest, as the Warlock groans in delight, his fingers sliding into Alec’s hair and pulling on a few strands. At the same time, he sends a wave of magic from his fingertips, sobering Alec up again like he did before. He doesn’t want to do anything Alec might regret.

Sitting up, Alec focuses his blurry eyes on Magnus’ face. “You’re doing something with your magic, aren’t you?” He squints his eyes suspiciously and Magnus sighs.

“I’m sorry,” Magnus says guiltily, looking down. “You were drunk and you refused to leave the restaurant so I had to make you soberer so that we could leave.” 

Alec nods. “Fair enough. And then?”

“Then I might have made you slightly tipsy because you wouldn’t stop asking about…” Magnus stops himself, subconsciously biting his lower lip. He cringes at himself when he hears the words out loud. It didn’t seem so bad at the time he was doing those spells.

“Magic?” Alec provides and Magnus gives a small nod, still refusing to meet Alec’s eyes.

The human takes a step closer to him and holds him by his arms. “I’m sorry. I won’t ask anymore until you’re ready to tell me.”

Finally looking up, Magnus sees the honesty in Alec’s eyes and realises that the other is telling the truth. “And just now I made you sober again because I don’t want you to do anything you would regret,” Magnus admits. “I shouldn’t have done any of that.” The Warlock hangs his head down in shame once again, but it feels like a burden is being lifted off him now that he’s confessed what he did. 

When he dares to look at Alec though, Alec’s smiling at him. “I don’t know how or why but I can remember why you did all that. I know that I was drunk, but also not at the same time.” He furrows his brows, finding it difficult to explain to Magnus. “Just know that, whether I am drunk or not, I want you.” 

The alcohol in Magnus’ veins and the desire in him are starting to make him lose control. Just to reign things back in, in case his Warlock Mark starts to show, Magnus releases a bit of his magic. He slowly slides his hand down Alec’s back, sending tiny sparks from his fingertips as his hand went lower and lower, stopping just above Alec’s ass.

Gasping, Alec throws his head back, a tingling sensation running down his spine, and the feeling remaining there even when Magnus removes his hand.

“That’s amazing,” Alec breathes out heavily.

“Oh darling, you haven’t seen all I can do.” Magnus looks at Alec with a smug face. 

“Then show me,” Alec says in a soft voice, his tone slightly demanding as he trails his fingers down from Magnus’ face to his chest. “Show me everything.”

Magnus’ eyes flash with lust and for a moment he’s afraid that his Warlock Mark might be showing this time but his companion is looking at him like everything is normal.

“Your eyes,” Alec mutters, holding the side of Magnus’ face.

His Warlock Mark is showing. Magnus feels panic rising in his chest but it subsides quickly when he notices how affectionately Alec is looking at him.

“You’re not afraid?” Magnus asks, scared that Alec is going to push him away any moment.

Licking his lips, Alec shakes his head. “No, Magnus. Why would I be afraid? They’re-” he licks his lips again and Magnus finds it more distracting than it should be. “They’re beautiful. You’re beautiful.”

Smiling tenderly, Magnus’ eyes soften, and he now notices the glow of his Warlock’s Mark in the reflection of Alec’s eyes.

“One day I will,” Magnus replies Alec’s previous answer, making the other stare at him in confusion. “One day I will show you everything.”

Laughing softly, Alec wraps his arms loosely around Magnus’ neck. “Today,” Alec jokes.

“Maybe,” Magnus teases, a lilt to his voice. 

The next second Magnus finds his mouth captured in an open-mouth kiss that is, frankly, quite dirty even by Magnus’ standards. Realising that Alec still has his shirt on, Magnus makes quick work of unbuttoning the other’s white dress-shirt, pushing it off his shoulders. Alec moans into Magnus’ mouth, hands resting on the Warlock’s hips, pressing himself against Magnus’ entire body. Pushing his tongue past Magnus’ lips, Alec slides their tongues together, as he eagerly kisses Magnus. At this moment, Magnus concludes that Alec is going to be the death of him.

“You’re quite magical, aren’t you, Magnus?” Alec asks against Magnus’ mouth before pressing more kisses to Magnus’ lips then slowly dragging his lip to the side of Magnus’, then leaving a trail of kissing from his chin down to the column of his neck. He pauses at Magnus’ Adam’s apple, sucking on it gently, making Magnus moan at the feeling. “Aren’t you?” he repeats, pulling away, and Magnus groans at the loss of contact. Smirking, Alec attaches his lips to Magnus’ neck again, sucking on different spots.

“I thought you said no asking?” Magnus groans when Alec sucks particularly hard.

“I’m not,” Alec says after detaching his lips. “I really do think you’re magical,” he mumbles against Magnus’ neck, trailing feathery light kisses all over it, making the Warlock gasp at the sensation.

“You don’t know what you’re saying,” Magnus answers with a laugh, his Adam’s apple bobbing against Alec’s lips.

Making a slight noise of protest, Alec moves up, biting Magnus’ earlobe before pulling away to glare at the Warlock. “Oh, I know what I’m talking about alright.”

Magnus chuckles again before pecking the other’s lips. “My darling Alexander.”

“Magnus.” Alec’s tone is serious as he stares into Magnus’ eyes. “I won’t ask anymore but you have to tell me one day.”

Caressing Alec’s cheek, Magnus nods. “I will. I promise.”

Then their lips are connecting again, sloppy kisses exchanged as Alec grinds his ass against the outline of Magnus’ hardened cock. They’re both moaning shamelessly, hands gripping onto each other, running their fingers through the other’s hair, as their hips start to form a rhythm of their own, rocking against one another in sync.

Abruptly breaking the kiss, Alec sits up and sighs, combing a hand through his messy hair. “I think I should go.”

Covering his eyes with his arm, Magnus swallows, and Alec’s eyes are instantly drawn to the movement.

“Yeah,” Magnus agrees.

Alec should be leaving, but he stays on top of Magnus, chest heaving.

Removing his arm, Magnus looks up at Alec and the latter meets his eyes. Gone are Magnus’ luminous cat eyes and his soft but intense, dark brown orbs are back.

“I should go,” Alec says again.

Clearing his throat, Magnus nods and looks away. “You should.”

Nodding, Alec pushes himself up with his hands, lifting his hips and swings one of his legs to the side so he can turn around and get off the bed. He sits on the edge of the bed, combing his hands through his hair a few times to calm his beating heart.

Suddenly, he feels Magnus sitting behind and his heartbeat quickens again.

“I’ll see you tomorrow,” Magnus says softly, before pressing a kiss to one his bared shoulders.

It makes Alec shudder at the contact. Groaning, Alec turns his head back and kisses Magnus hard on the lips as the Warlock instantly kisses back as passionately, burying his hands in Alec’s hair again.

“Let me return the favour,” Alec murmurs, breaking the kiss and sliding to the floor onto his knees.

“You already did,” Magnus points out, remembering the most amazing hand job he’s had in a while just this morning, as he throws his legs over the bed.

“I’m not talking about that.”

When Magnus realises what Alec is referring to, he chokes. “Alexander,” Magnus quickly says when his pants are fully removed. “You don’t have to.”

Licking his lips, Alec stares Magnus in the eye and the Warlock thinks that Alec should really stop doing that for the sake of his sanity. “But I want to.” He pushes the Warlock’s legs apart and leans in to nose the outline of Magnus’ hardened cock.

If Alec truly doesn’t mind, then Magnus doesn’t see a point in stopping him either.

Pulling off Magnus’ pants, the Warlock gasps when his erection springs up from its previous confinement. Staring at Magnus’ cock, Alec licks his lips, making Magnus growl lowly. Without any warning, Alec takes Magnus fully into his mouth and Magnus chokes. He can feel warm puffs of breath coming out from Alec’s nose.

As Alec takes more of Magnus’ length into his mouth, the Warlock’s unable to stop himself from jerking his hip forward slightly. It makes Alec pull away completely, and he starts to cough, tears watering in his eyes as Magnus curses under his breath.

“You don’t have to do this,” Magnus repeats his earlier words but Alec is shaking his head, recovering from his coughing already. “Then just go slowly.” Watery hazel eyes meet Magnus’ dark brown ones and the Warlock’s gaze softens. “You’re doing fine, Alexander.”

Nodding, Alec takes in a deep breath before he tentatively licks the tip of Magnus’ cock, making the latter shiver at the touch. Then he laps at the pre-cum forming at its silt and Magnus groan at how the sensitivity. Moving forward, Alec wraps his mouth around Magnus’ length, taking it into his mouth slowly this time, one inch at a time, until he feels its tip hit the front of his throat and tears start to form in his eyes again.

“It’s enough,” Magnus groans out, his voice strained from how he’s trying his best to control himself from pushing his cock further into Alec’s mouth. “You don’t have to force yourself. You can use your hands.”

Alec heeds Magnus’ advice and stops trying to take in more of Magnus’ cock, wrapping a hand around what his mouth can’t cover.

The feeling of Alec’s rough fingers touching his hardened length again makes Magnus go blind with pleasure.

Sucking slowly, Alec moves his hand simultaneously at the same time, earning soft whimpers and moans from Magnus’ lips.

Sliding a hand into Alec’s hair, Magnus tugs gently, making Alec moan around his cock, the vibrations thrumming through his whole body. Magnus is close, he can feel it. So when white spots start to cloud his vision, he roughly pulls Alec’s hair.

Shocked, Alec lets Magnus’ cock slip from his mouth as white streams of cum burst onto his face. Magnus shudders as his release comes to an end and he looks down at where Alec is still kneeling on the floor, in between his legs, and resting his face on his naked thigh. His eyes are closed in exhaustion, and face painted white with Magnus’ cum.

“Come here, darling,” Magnus calls out, his voice a little croaky.

Alec only sits up after a while, wiping some of the cum away from his face before cleaning it on Magnus’ bedsheets as he crawls into the other’s open arms.

“It’s sticky,” Alec says hoarsely and Magnus chuckles fondly.

With a snap of his fingers, the mess is cleared and Alec hums contentedly, head cushioned against Magnus’ bare chest.

“It’s not fair how you’re still almost fully clothed,” Magnus complains without any real bite, tugging Alec’s shirt up to cover his shoulder and Alec snorts. “Do you need me to help you?”

Not answering Magnus, Alec presses a kiss to Magnus’ lips and Magnus kisses back gently and sweetly this time, their previous enthusiasm and fervour gone, and Alec thinks he prefers kissing Magnus slowly. When Magnus nips on Alec’s lower lip, the latter gasps, and he embarrassingly comes in his pants.

Groaning at the uncomfortable feeling, Alec breaks the kiss and buries his face in Magnus’ neck, but mostly because he’s embarrassed.

Chuckling, Magnus clears up the mess in Alec’s pants with a snap of his fingers.

“Thank you,” Alec murmurs, nuzzling further into Magnus’ neck.

As Alec’s breathing evens out, Magnus knows that he has dozed off.

“I’m a Warlock, Alexander,” Magnus says quietly into the dark room, readying himself to tell Alec in the morning.

But for now, Magnus just wants to sleep while holding Alec in his arms. For real this time. Shifting slightly, Magnus is careful not to wake Alec up as he adjusts the other’s head into a more comfortable position. Soon, sleep takes over Magnus, his subconscious still active as his journal on the table flips open and the pen lying next to it comes to live, filling in page after page with Magnus’ thoughts and memories of the day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos, comments, and love are all appreciated! They mean a lot to me <3
> 
> Talk to me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/chairmancatsby) or prompt me at[Tumblr](https://chairmancatsby.tumblr.com/)!
> 
> I wrote some fluff a while back here: [Raindrops and Roses](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12862878) so do check that out!
> 
> Also, I'm preparing a little something for Christmas! It's Malec-related of course, so I hope you all will look forward to it :D
> 
> xoxo  
> Trix


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven't updated in forever. I fell sick (am still sick...) and couldn't really write anything. I also don't feel really inspired anymore and I've lost a lot of confidence in my writing...I edited this chapter multiple times but I'm still not satisfied with it and I don't think I'll ever be D:
> 
> This chapter is just a filler of sorts! But Alec's starting to experience strange things too!
> 
> I hope you all will enjoy it!
> 
> xoxo  
> Trix

It’s a peaceful morning. Waves crash gently against the sides of the Titanic as the steamship sails across the ocean. There are seagulls flying in the sky and the ocean water is shimmering brightly under the morning sun. Sunlight filters into Magnus’ room, shedding light onto every piece of furniture in it and on his face.

Groaning, Magnus uses his arm to block out the light. His mind is still fuzzy from sleep but he clearly remembers that his curtains were closed last night. Removing his arm, Magnus cracks open an eye before opening the other. He blinks a few times to adjust to the glare of the sun. Once his eyes are used to the brightness, he spends a few seconds staring at the elaborate ceiling before turning to his side, smiling when he sees Alec still fast asleep by his side. So last night _did_ happen. They didn’t have sex but that isn’t and will never be Magnus’ main concern or priority when it comes to Alec. He’s content with just having Alec next to him.

“Morning,” Magnus whispers, his hand patting Alec’s hair softly, thoughts about the open curtains gone from his mind.

“Good morning, my friend.”

The new voice startles Magnus and he almost squeaks. Magnus jolts upright and his hand flies to his chest where he can feel his heart pounding quickly. Seeing that it’s only Ragnor standing in front of his window, he calms down. Though it doesn’t make him feel any less murderous.

“Ragnor,” Magnus hisses softly with disdain. “What are you doing in my room?”

“I felt _my_ wards welcoming a guest last night and I found it weird that you didn’t introduce your friend to me right away. But I guessed that you two were busy.” Ragnor pointedly looks at the pieces of clothes strewn across the floor and frowns. “So I’m here to introduce myself.” Flashing Magnus a wide smile, Ragnor is about to lean against the window when he feels a burst of energy on his butt, making him yelp.

“Get out!” Magnus orders, his voice just above a whisper. He waves his hand and his door opens. A gust of wind starts pushing at Ragnor’s shoulder. “Now!”

Scowling at the invisible force, Ragnor waves it away before glaring at Magnus. “Don’t do anything inappropriate in our shared suite ever again!”

“Get out!” Magnus repeats in a slightly louder voice.

Thankfully, the green Warlock listens to him this time and walks out of the room with his back straight and his nose pointed upwards, annoyed with Magnus’ ungracious treatment.

Magnus waves his hand again and the door closes quietly before Magnus turns to his side to check if Alec woke up due to the noise. He’s relieved to see that the other is still sleeping soundly. Alec looks peaceful like that, with his eyes closed and his face serene, no frown lines on his face and no scowl on his lips, and Magnus finds himself staring.

With how gorgeous Alec is, Magnus constantly finds himself baffled at the fact that no one has courted him before. It may be because of how Alec often downplays his own looks, wearing plain suits and standing in the shadows. Or it might have something to do with his sexuality and how he isn’t comfortable with himself, but Magnus doesn’t want to speculate.

Since the first time Magnus met the other on the docks, he already knew that Alec is a shy guy. From the way Alec was slouching in the crowd, Magnus could tell that he was trying to make himself smaller and not stand out because of his height. But when he laid his eyes on Alec back then, Magnus was already smitten with his sweet face. Getting to know Alec only made Magnus realise what a sweet guy he is too.

Sighing blissfully, Magnus wonders how he got so lucky meeting Alec.

Then he suddenly remembers the big secret he’s still keeping from Alec and guilt washes over him. He knows that he wants to tell Alec about the Shadow World and that he’s a Warlock, but he’s also unsure about how he should approach the topic.

Last night, when Alec saw his Warlock Mark, he didn’t pull away in disgust or judge Magnus and that was good enough for Magnus to know that Alec wouldn’t shun him. But he’s still afraid that Alec might leave him. He’s afraid that Alec would walk out of his life forever. The fear is significant and Magnus is acutely aware of it, scaring him even more because of how attached he has grown to Alec over such a short period of time. Magnus has been in and out of love many times, but only a few people made an impact in his life and he is hoping that Alec would be one of them. His heart’s been broken numerous times but it has healed over the years and Magnus believes that Alexander Lightwood wouldn’t be one to break his heart.

Regardless of all his fears, Magnus has made up his mind that he’s going to tell Alec that he’s a Warlock. Alec deserves to know and the least Magnus can do is to tell him the truth.

Looking at Alec sleeping like this, Magnus feels his heart at peace. He wishes that he and Ragnor never felt the demonic presence in their living room. He wishes that Alec’s siblings didn’t have strange dreams whatever they were. He wishes that the possibility of Alec being someone other than who he is doesn’t exist. But these are all simply wishes that Magnus has no control over.

When Alec shifts, Magnus jerks slightly, startled by the sudden movement. Panicking, Magnus searches for signs that Alec has woken up but the other merely scrunches his nose and turns to his side, burying his face further into Magnus’ chest. The Warlock smiles fondly at the action and sighs in relief because he isn’t prepared to let Alec know that he’s a Warlock yet. But he isn’t planning on dragging the inevitable either. He’s determined to tell Alec about his real identity when the time is right. Whenever that is. Even if it means now as Alec’s opening his eyes.

The sunlight makes Alec squint and Magnus internally berates himself for not shutting the curtains after Ragnor left. But Alec’s hazel eyes look absolutely mesmerising as they reflect the rays of the sun and Magnus finds himself entranced. The human scrunches up his nose and he stares at Magnus with a confused expression, then his eyes widen and his face starts turning redder by the second.

The Warlock can clearly see all the gears turning in Alec’s head as the other slowly realises why he’s currently in Magnus’ bed with his shirt missing and Magnus in only his underwear.

Groaning, Alec covers his face with his hands while grumbling something incoherent under his breath, clearly embarrassed and Magnus can’t help but find his action endearing. Magnus chuckles, earning himself a glare from Alec as the human peaks out from between his fingers before closing them quickly.

“Was it that bad?” Magnus teases.

It’s a joke but Alec instantly removes his hands to face Magnus worriedly. 

“Nothing can be bad with you,” Alec answers honestly, looking straight into Magnus’s brown eyes with a vulnerable expression on his face. “It’s just…” he averts his gaze and Magnus’ heart aches at how easily Alec’s confidence still falters around him. “This is a first for me. Waking up in someone else’s bed. Doing all that. Everything. Everything is new and I’m just a little lost, I guess. I don’t really know what to do.” He offers Magnus a sheepish smile as he moves to lean on his elbows.

Alec’s bearing his heart out to Magnus and all Magnus wants to do is to hold Alec close. So he does.

“Magnus?” Alec’s tone is curious at Magnus’ sudden action.

After a while longer, Magnus pulls back, his brown eyes sad as they meet confused hazel ones. “There’s something you should know, Alexander. Something you deserve to know. Something that I’ve been keeping from you for far too long.” His tone is grave and there’s a flash of fear in Alec’s eyes but it vanishes quickly and Magnus feels slightly better.

“Don’t tell me that you’re actually a married man,” Alec tries joking to lighten the mood but the atmosphere remains tense and his joke certainly isn’t going to be funny if it were true. Alec sighs before fully sitting up. “I don’t want to force you to tell me anything you don’t want to or if you’re not ready to.”

Magnus is already shaking his head before Alec’s done with his sentence. The Warlock takes one of Alec’s hands and holds it between his own. Looking down at their connected hands, Magnus sighs, patting Alec’s hand once before letting it go. As soon as he looks up to meet Alec’s gaze, he reveals his Warlock Mark and now golden green meets hazel.

If Magnus is expecting Alec to jump back in disgust or surprise, he’s disappointed because Alec does neither of that. Instead, Alec is smiling as he cups Magnus’ left cheek.

“I told you they’re beautiful, didn’t I?” Alec chuckles softly. “Is this it? You don’t have normal eyes but you have cat eyes? Because I’m okay with that. Really.”

“I’m a Warlock, Alexander.”

Silence falls between them and Alec slowly averts Magnus’ gaze, making the Warlock’s heart clench painfully in his chest.

“I understand if you need some time alone – ”

“ – Magnus, it's not like that,” Alec cuts in, still not facing Magnus. “It’s just…” he sighs resignedly. “You’re right. I need some time alone,” he admits, leaving a bitter taste behind in his mouth. “I don’t know what to think about this. I had my suspicions that you are different. That maybe you’re not human. And then finding out that I’m right? I’m sorry but I can’t immediately come to terms with that.” Alec looks around the room anxiously. “Do you understand what I mean?”

“It’s alright, Alexander,” Magnus reassures in a gentle voice, hand reaching out to touch Alec’s arm but he pulls it back on second thought.

When Alec finally turns his head to meet Magnus’ eyes, the Warlock Mark is gone and guilt shows on Alec’s face.

“I still find them beautiful,” Alec offers sincerely.

“They’re a demon’s mark,” Magnus says plainly.

“Just give me some time,” Alec quickly interjects. “I’ll come around soon,” he tells Magnus, his tone confident and the smile on his face is light and easy, giving Magnus hope.

Smiling back easily, Magnus replies, “I believe you. And I’ll wait for you.”

A lopsided smile appears on Alec’s face as he nods. “Then I should get going…” he looks around the room for his shirt. “Could you…” Alec looks at Magnus nervously. “Snap your fingers or something? I need my shirt.”

Humming thoughtfully, Magnus waves his hand and Alec’s previously missing shirt appears in front of him. Startled, Alec backs a little, bumping straight into Magnus’ chest and he flushes. Grabbing his shirt, Alec hurriedly throws it on and does a quick work of doing up the buttons. He knows where he dumped his coat last night so he’ll just have to pick it up when he leaves.

“I’ll probably get used to it sooner than later,” Alec says decidedly, with a small smirk. Magic is convenient, okay.

“Hopefully,” Magnus echoes Alec’s sentiments.

Alec pushes his legs off the bed and is surprised to find his shoes already in front of him. Magic. He grins as he slips into his dress shoes and then doing up the laces in a perfect knot.

“I’ll see you…” Alec frowns. “Later?”

“Any time you want, darling.”

“Okay then.” Alec’s already standing and all dressed, ready to go but he doesn’t move as he looks at Magnus with a peculiar expression.

“Is there something on my face?” the Warlock asks in a concerned tone, hoping that he doesn’t look too unglamorous at the moment.

“I, uh, I just wanted to…” Alec swallows before leaning down, resting his hand on the bed as he closes the distance between himself and Magnus.

The Warlock meets Alec’s lips halfway. As soon as their lips touch, there’s a spark that runs through them both.

Magnus is the first to pull away, his expression fearful and slightly panicked that it makes Alec scared.

“Anything wrong?” Alec asks when he felt something strange from the kiss himself.

“Nothing. Nothing at all,” Magnus lies, his tone obviously strained but he makes the effort to smile at Alec. “I’ll see you around.”

Not wanting to make the situation more awkward and tense than it already is, Alec settles for a simple nod and moves away from the bed before he takes his coat and leaves Magnus’ room. The Warlock’s certain that Alec can find his way out of the suite’s door by himself. Even if he can’t, Ragnor can help him.

Looking at his hand, Magnus recalls what he saw when he touched Alec’s arm while they shared that brief kiss just now. There was a weird sensation taking over his body as his mind entered a state of darkness. Except it wasn’t his mind – it was Alec’s. For some reason, Magnus managed to look into the other’s mind and all he saw was a blank. No history, no identity, nothing at all.

Pondering over what that can possibly mean, Magnus feels dread settling in his stomach.

What if Alec Lightwood _is_ a demon?

Or a Greater Demon.

 

Alec doesn’t go back to his cabin after leaving Magnus’. Neither does he go to the A La Carte Restaurant where he knows that he’ll find his siblings. He doesn’t have any appetite for breakfast anyway. So he goes to his favourite place on the whole ship – the Boat Deck where he isn’t trapped by walls of steel or surrounded by spoilt passengers who abhor the sun with their whole existence.

Resting his arms on the railings facing the ocean, Alec mulls over what he saw during that brief kiss with Magnus earlier on.

It was dark at first, Alec remembers that he couldn’t see anything at all. Then there was a burst of light and he was in a room, lying on a bed with four wooden posters. He recalls not recognising his surroundings at first but then slowly realising where he was. The place felt familiar. It felt like home to be exact but it wasn’t enough for him to pinpoint an exact location. What was even more familiar were the black marks covering his arms, his chest, and probably his back too. Patterned swirls decorated his body and Alec knows that they mean something but he just can’t remember what they stand for.

Closing his eyes, Alec sees a silver bow and there are black marks on its upper and lower limb, identical to the ones on Alec’s body. He feels a connection to the bow and he’s drawn to it for no particular reason.

When he opens his eyes, the image vanishes and it almost slips completely from his mind if not for Alec holding on to it tightly, not wanting it to disappear. Trying to find a meaning to everything he’s seen so far, Alec thinks harder and searches deeper into his brain. But the longer he thinks about it, the more his head hurts and he wonders if this is how Jace and Isabelle feel whenever they hear or see things. Though he recalls his siblings never mentioning anything about a headache and groans. Guess he’s the unlucky one.

Sighing, Alec drags his heavy feet towards the entrance of the staircase leading down to the other decks.

As he nears the Bridge Deck, he slows down, not wanting to go back to his cabin for two reasons. One, because that means passing by Magnus’ cabin and two, because he doesn’t want to deal with his nosy siblings – they should be finished with breakfast by now.

Once he reaches the entrance to the Bridge Deck, he stops walking altogether and leans against the wall of the stairwell. He tries piecing together everything weird that has been happening ever since he boarded the ship with his siblings, starting with Jace and Isabelle’s dream about slaying monsters, then the voices they’ve been hearing, and finally the visions. He thinks about Magnus, the magic, the fact that the other’s a Warlock, and how strange Magnus acted when they first met.

Finally, he comes to the conclusion that _nothing_ makes sense.

Weirdly enough, he doesn’t want anything to make sense. They’re all on the biggest ship ever in history despite how dull life on the ship is. He’s happy with Magnus, so never mind that the other isn’t human. It doesn’t matter that there are pieces of his memory missing, like who bought the tickets to the ship or why are his siblings and now him experiencing such strange things.

Alec doesn’t want to care. He’s determined not to care.

Pushing himself off the wall, he walks back to his cabin, footsteps and heart now lighter.

As he gets closer to his cabin, he starts feeling a sense of dread again. Though this time, his dread has more to do with his siblings asking where he’s been all night even though he’s certain that they already know the answer and simply enjoy watching him struggle and get embarrassed.

So when he opens the door and doesn’t find himself with an armful of Isabelle, he smiles victoriously. Looking around the room, he notes that Isabelle isn’t there because her purse is missing but Jace is because his coat is still on the coatrack.

Shrugging off his own coat and hanging it, Alec makes his way to his shared bedroom with Jace and finds the door slightly ajar. Peeking inside, Alec sees that Jace is fast asleep on his bed and he smiles. The blonde must be exhausted and bored out of his mind from being on the ship. If Alec finds the ship unexciting, it must be hell for Jace.

Quietly entering the room, Alec toes off his shoes before lying down on his own bed, hoping that he’ll fall asleep. He slept soundly last night but after the crazy visions he’s gotten, he really needed another time-out.

His knows that his wish is granted when he feels his eyelids getting heavier. Soon enough, Alec’s drifting off to a deep slumber.

 

_“Alec. Alec. Wake up.”_

Alec opens his eyes. He’s oddly composed and breathing calmly, as if he expected to hear voices in his sleep telling him to wake up. Things that were previously only happening to Jace and Isabelle are starting to happen to him as well. It’s starting with the strange visions, skipping the dream about monsters and glowing blades, and the voices in his head. All because of that kiss with Magnus and after finding out that Magnus is a Warlock. Is it just too much of a coincidence or does Magnus have anything to do with this? Is he doing anything with his magic? Are his siblings’ suspicions correct?

As much as Alec doesn’t want to be concerned with any of these or be doubtful of Magnus, it’s increasingly becoming more difficult to avoid the problem.

Sitting up, Alec quietly gets off his bed not to disturb Jace. He opens the door noiselessly and closes it carefully when he exits the room, planning to make his way to the A La Carte where he thinks he can find Isabelle.

When he steps out of the cabin, the first thing he sees is Magnus’ back, and it prompts him to rush back into the cabin straight away. His heart is beating rapidly and he’s breathing erratically. He calms down after a few minutes. Groaning, Alec slides down to the floor and buries his face in his hands.

“What’s wrong with me?” he murmurs.

He’s avoiding Magnus. He doesn’t know why but he is. His first thought upon seeing Magnus was to run and that’s exactly what he did. Maybe because subconsciously, he’s starting to be suspicious of Magnus.

The sound of a door opening snaps Alec out from his thoughts. He looks up and sees Jace walking out of their shared room, his blonde hair messy from sleep and his eyes barely open.

“When did you get back?” Jace asks as he tries to stifle a yawn.

“A while back. I took a nap just now.”

Nodding, Jace walks over to the couch and sits down before looking at Alec. “Why are you sitting on the floor?”

Mouth opening and closing, Alec struggles to find an answer but Jace simply waves him off.

“Forget it. I bet it has something to do with Magnus,” Jace concludes.

“It doesn’t.” Alec finds his voice back just to refute Jace’s statement but the blonde is already giving him a mocking look. “It doesn’t,” Alec repeats firmly and Jace simply shrugs, still not believing him.

“It doesn’t,” Jace mimics after a while just to be annoying and Alec glares at him.

Deciding that Jace isn’t worth it, Alec changes the subject. “Where’s Isabelle?”

“At breakfast,” Jace answers sleepily, turning away from Alec. “She’s probably taking her time since we’re both not there to rush her.”

Alec raises a brow at Jace though the blonde isn’t looking at him. “You’re not hungry?”

Looking back at Alec, Jace shakes his head. “Sleepier. Evidently. You? Or did you already have your breakfast this morning in another cabin?” He sniggers at his own innuendo.

Realising what Jace means, Alec’s face flushes a deep scarlet and he wonders not for the first time why Jace is his family.

“Is something wrong?” Jace asks suddenly, his joking mood gone, like he’s able to sense that Alec is having an internal conflict.

Avoiding Jace’s eyes, Alec shakes his head. “No,” he simply replies.

“Does it have something to do with Magnus?” Jace continues.

Softly, Alec says, “no.”

“Are you avoiding him?”

Again, Alec’s answer remains the same. “No.”

Frowning at Alec, Jace is halfway standing but Alec shakes his head again so he sits back down. “Do you want to talk about it?”

For the first time, Alec tells the truth. “No.”

 

“He’s avoiding me,” Magnus says dejectedly and slumps into his seat.

He hasn’t seen Alec since the morning. Now they’re both in the A La Carte Restaurant and in clear view of each other but Alec is obviously trying his best to evade Magnus’ eyes. Magnus smiled at Alec when the latter entered the restaurant but Alec deliberately looked away and has been avoiding any eye contact with Magnus ever since.

“Can’t imagine why he wouldn’t,” Ragnor supplies, cutting into his steak.

“Funny,” Magnus muses sarcastically. “Because I can’t imagine why he would.”

Shaking his head, Ragnor bites into his steak, chewing slowly as he looks at Magnus with a judging expression. “You always did think too highly of yourself.”

“I told him I’m a Warlock,” Magnus says conversationally, ignoring Ragnor’s remark and casually taking a sip from his wine glass as he avoids his friend’s eyes.

Ragnor drops the fork in his hand and it clangs noisily against his ceramic plate. Pointing the knife he’s holding in his other hand in Magnus’ direction, he hisses, “you what?”

“Told him I’m a Warlock. Told him this morning actually.” Magnus frowns at the knife and pushes it away with his hand before cleaning his fingers on the napkin next to his wine glass. “I thought you wanted me to tell him?”

“I said nothing of that sort!”

Shrugging, Magnus takes a sip of his wine. “I thought you did. You never said anything about keeping it a secret.”

“I never said anything about not keeping it a secret either.” Ragnor places the knife down and refolds the napkin on his lap, adjusting it a few times to calm himself down in case he decides to send Magnus flying across the room. “He’s a smart boy. He’ll figure out that I’m a Warlock too.”

“Oh, relax, my dear cabbage,” Magnus answers with an exasperated sigh. “I didn’t mention you. Besides, you’re not so important that you’ll be on his mind. I’m sure he has more things to worry about than you.”

“I don’t doubt that,” Ragnor grumbles, picking up his fork and knife and cutting into his steak with more force than necessary. “But I don’t like my identity being compromised because of someone else or at all.”

“For goodness sake, he doesn’t care about you!” Magnus exclaims exasperatedly and Ragnor only snorts at him.

 

Throughout lunch, Alec doesn’t say a single word, not joining in on any of his siblings’ conversations and not even replying any of their questions. Quietly, he eats his lunch as he thinks about all the things that have happened ever since that kiss with Magnus this morning. He knows that Jace and Isabelle are worried about him, constantly glancing at him and trying to engage him in small talk, but he can’t bring himself to act normally.

“Alec,” Isabelle says sternly.

Sighing, Alec looks up at her. It’s the first time he’s responding to either of them ever since they arrived at the A La Carte Restaurant.

“What’s wrong?” Isabelle asks, softer this time. She places a hand over Alec’s and she looks at him with concern. “You can talk to us about anything.”

Jace leans forward from his seat, staring at Alec seriously with a frown. “Is this about Magnus? You can talk to us about him too, you know.”

Grimacing, Alec wonders if he should tell Jace and Isabelle about what Magnus confessed to him in the morning.

“Is it?” Isabelle’s eyes widen.

Alec shakes his head and flashes Isabelle a smile in hopes that it’ll assure her that it isn’t about Magnus but the look in her eyes tells Alec that she doesn’t believe him. But Alec isn’t going to tell them that Magnus is a Warlock because it isn’t his place to say it. What more, Magnus being a Warlock isn’t even his greatest concern currently.

It’s the random visions that are troubling. It’s the fact that they only started after his kiss with Magnus this morning that is troubling. It’s how he’s starting to doubt his own identity that is troubling.

“I’m starting to see things too,” Alec finally settles for saying.

Surprisingly, Jace and Isabelle are calm about his declaration.

Nodding thoughtfully, Isabelle asks, “what did you see?”

“There were black marks all over my body and they look familiar but I don’t know why.” Alec bites his lower lip, trying to recall where he’s seen those patterned swirls before. “I saw a bow too and I felt a strong connection to it but I don’t even do archery.”

“Runes,” Jace blurts out suddenly, his eyes are unfocused as he stares into a distance.

“Runes?” Isabelle repeats. “What?”

“Those black marks…” Jace mutters.

Frowning, Alec snaps his fingers in front of Jace, bringing the blonde’s attention to him.

“How do you know that?”

Shrugging, Jace looks away from Alec. “It just came to me when you said ‘black marks’. I don’t know how or why. The word just flashed through my mind and somehow, I just _knew_ that it's referring to the black marks.”

Isabelle looks worried and tired when she faces Alec. “When did you start getting them?”

“Just before lunch,” Alec lies. He doesn’t mean to but he doesn’t want them to think that all these strange occurrences have anything to do with Magnus. He also knows that if he tells them the truth – that he’s been getting them since the morning, they’ll reach the conclusion that this is related to Magnus. “Can we talk about this tomorrow morning?”

“After this,” Isabelle says, tone insistent and her gaze hard on Alec.

Too drained to object, Alec simply nods.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos, comments, and love are all appreciated! They really mean a lot to me and help me to continue writing.
> 
> Talk to me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/chairmancatsby) or prompt me on [Tumblr](https://chairmancatsby.tumblr.com/)!
> 
> xoxo  
> Trix


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry that it's been ages since I updated D: I'm still sick and that sucks...so here's a longer-ish chapter to make up for it. But I've also been writing some Christmas fics that I can't wait to post!
> 
> I'd like to thank everyone who's reading this and I really hope that you'll like this chapter. Also, I'd really like to thank Sam for leaving such lovely and encouraging comments in the previous chapter which motivated me to start on this chapter <3 I don't think I've written such an explicit scene before lols. A lot of things are still unexplained but most of it will be by the end of the story! This chapter's mainly focusing on Alec and Magnus' relationship.
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> xoxo  
> Trix

Alec, Jace, and Isabelle walk back to their cabin after lunch in silence. They’re all too tired from the strange events that have been occurring around them to even start a normal conversation. Not that any of them are looking for a topic to discuss anyway.

As they near their cabin, Alec slows in his footsteps and Isabelle casts him a warning glance. He’s trying to stall for time but Isabelle won’t let him. With long strides, Isabelle’s at their cabin door and she quickly unlocks it. Pushing it open, she holds the door and Jace walks in while she glares at Alec.

Reluctantly, Alec trudges past her and steps into the living room, giving Jace a begging look but the blonde pretends that he doesn’t see it.

 _“Traitor,”_ Alec thinks bitterly and sighs when he hears the door shut.

“Tell us the full story,” Isabelle demands as soon as she joins her brothers in the living room. She’s looking at Alec pointedly. “There’s something that you’re keeping from us. Spill.”

“There’s nothing,” Alec lies poorly and fidgets from where he’s standing under Isabelle’s scrutiny. “I’m not keeping anything from you guys. I told you about my visions, didn’t I? The black marks and the bow and arrow.”

“About Magnus,” Isabelle clarifies, folding her arms across her chest as she hardens her gaze on Alec. “There’s something about Magnus that you’re not telling us.”

“I hate to say this but I agree with her,” Jace adds, making Alec and Isabelle turn to him at the same time.

“Whose side are you on?” they ask in unison, not breaking their gaze on Jace as the blonde raises his hands in front of him.

“The side that will help us clear up this confusion,” Jace answers as he looks between Alec and Isabelle. His eyes settle on Alec. “So if there’s something that we need to know or if there’s anything at all, you have to tell us, Alec. Isabelle and I have been telling you everything so it’s only fair that you tell us too. Actually,” he continues, crossing his arms like Isabelle and fixing Alec with a stern look. “It’s not even about fairness anymore. If there’s something that you’re keeping from us about Magnus, you have to tell us. If you think that he doesn’t have anything to do with all these strange things then prove to us that he’s innocent. Tell us.”

_“Magnus is a Warlock. Magnus is a Warlock. Magnus is a Warlock.” Alec’s mind is screaming at him to tell his siblings the truth but his heart is stopping him from saying the four words. It isn’t right. He doesn’t have any rights to say anything about it._

_Thinking back to how fearful Magnus looked when he told Alec about his true identity, Alec clenches his jaw. He remembers Magnus trembling even if the other didn’t seem to realise it himself. As Magnus was struggling to tell him the truth, Alec could feel how scared the other was and it pains him to think about it now._

_Beautiful gold-green eyes appear in his mind and Alec recalls how he turned away from them, essentially rejecting Magnus. But they are beautiful. Alec finds them beautiful and that much is true but it doesn’t mean that Alec isn’t afraid. Guilt starts to eat him up from the inside again and he pushes the feeling down quickly. He doesn’t need any distracting feelings._

_His siblings are looking at him hopefully and Alec feels like a terrible older brother for not telling them about Magnus. He feels like he’ll be letting them down if he keeps this a secret. But when Magnus’ cat’s eyes flash across his mind again, he realises that he cannot bring himself to spill the words. The thought of blue sparks makes him feel calmer and he understands that as his acceptance of Magnus’ magic. It’s easier than expected for him to come to terms with Magnus’ true self and he finds himself eager to tell Magnus that he’s absolutely okay with it. Just the thought of the other smiling at him in relief is enough to make his heart flutter._

_“It’s not my secret to tell,” Alec finally says and Isabelle’s shoulders deflate in defeat, the fight gone from her posture._

_Her eyes are gentle as she approaches Alec. Placing a hand on his shoulder, she nods with a smile. “I’m not going to force you to say anything. If you think that Magnus has nothing to do with this, then fine. But I have my own suspicions and I want to figure this out.”_

_“I want to figure this out as much as you do, Iz,” Alec argues._

_“We all want to,” Jace interjects as he walks over to Alec and Isabelle. “But if there are secrets that you can’t tell then so be it.”_

_Sending Jace an appreciative look, Alec turns back to Isabelle who’s now looking at him worriedly._

_“I just want you to be safe, Alec,” she says, her voice soft and scared._

_Sighing, Alec pulls Isabelle into a hug and she instantly buries her face in his chest as he combs her hair. He can understand how she feels because that’s what he wants for Isabelle and Jace too._

_“I am safe, Izzy,” Alec assures her._

_“Whatever you say, big brother.” Pulling away, she gives him a smile. “As long as Magnus doesn’t hurt you, I’m okay with it.”_

_Alec frowns, feeling that the topic has already shifted. “We’re not talking about the visions anymore, are we?”_

_“Not at all,” Isabelle confirms and Jace chuckles while Alec rolls his eyes. “Well then,” she lets go of Alec and claps her hand together. “I don’t think we have anything more to discuss so I’m going to try to have some fun on this boring ship. And you two.” She pauses and her eyebrows pull together as she thinks. “Will entertain yourselves.”_

_Grimacing, Alec nods stiffly and Jace snorts._

_Patting Jace’s shoulder and kissing Alec on the cheek, Isabelle walks out of the room with a skip in her step._

_Once Isabelle is out of the room, Jace suddenly turns to Alec with a very serious look._

_“What?” Alec asks, sensing that something is wrong. Dread starts pooling in his stomach when Jace doesn’t say anything. “What is it?”_

_“I know Magnus can do magic, Alec,” Jace says and Alec feels his throat tighten. “Or sorcery or whatever it is but I know he _can_. I’ve seen him do it in the Dining Room when he cleaned up a spill on the carpeted floor. A kid knocked over his wine glass and he waved his hand, making the stain disappear. I saw him refilling his wine glass without touching anything too.” The more Jace speaks, the more Alec feels like he’s trapped in a confined space without much room to breathe. “I know you don’t like what I’m saying.” So Jace has noticed his discomfort. “And you may already know about all these but I have to say it. There’s one more thing.”_

_“Go on,” Alec manages to say in a soft voice._

_“The first time we met him on the docks, I already felt something wrong and I was right because I saw it.”_

_“Jace, that can’t be,” Alec protests weakly._

_“Alec, just listen to me,” Jace says sternly and Alec quietly gives a nod. “When I saw him approaching, I noticed that his eyes were different.”_

_Alec knows where this is going. Jace doesn’t need to continue for him to know. If Jace is saying something about Magnus’ eyes, that can only mean that he saw his demon’s mark. Half of Alec wants to hear Jace say it but the other half wants to stop the blonde. Because a part of Alec still wants to deny the fact that Magnus isn’t a human. There’s a part of him that wants to hold on to the belief that Magnus isn’t half a demon. Jace saying it out loud is just going to make everything more real and Alec is going to have no choice but to face the truth._

_“His eyes were gold, a bit yellow-green maybe. And they were shining. It looked like a cat’s eyes. But when he neared us, it disappeared and I thought that I was just imagining it, thinking that the heat got to my brain or something,” Jace explains. Then a playful grin slowly appears on his face. “Besides, he was going to hit you up, I wasn’t going to get in the way of that.” Alec looks at him and he chuckles._

_“I thought you were being serious,” Alec deadpans._

_“I _am_ being serious,” Jace insists. “So what do you have to say about it? I’m not asking you to tell me Magnus’ secret or anything but I’m telling you that I _know_ that he’s different and I just want you not to deny it.”_

_“What do you want me to say?” Alec asks, feeling snappish. “Do you want me to sign a document to verify your words or something? He can do magic, yes. So what? It doesn’t make a difference.”_

_“Calm down, Alec,” Jace says with a frown. “I’m not asking you to say or do anything. I’m just telling you to be careful.”_

_Crossing his arms, Alec fixes Jace with a stern look. “Well, that was a very bad way of telling me to be careful.”_

_“Yeah, because I’m telling you that Magnus is an evil sorcerer in disguise and that you should stay away from him as far as possible and cleanse yourself from all of his malevolent essences,” Jace drawls sarcastically and mirrors Alec’s pose._

_They glare at each other, both party unyielding until Alec sighs and breaks eye contact._

_“I’m sorry,” Alec apologises with his head down. “I’m being a little sensitive.”_

_“A little?”_

_“ _Too_ sensitive,” Alec corrects as he rolls his eyes. “I’ve just been on edge the whole day. I don’t know why.”_

_“That makes us two,” Jace points out with a shrug. “Except I’ve been on edge ever since I boarded the ship.”_

_“Sorry,” Alec mutters again, looking up when he feels a hand on his shoulder. His hazel eyes meet Jace’s bi-coloured ones and for the first time since they boarded the Titanic, Alec realises how tired the blonde really is. Another apology is at the tip of Alec’s tongue but before he can say it, Jace is already talking._

_“Something’s going to happen, Alec,” Jace says seriously and Alec frowns. “I can feel it. I don’t know how or why, but something’s going to happen. And when that something happens, things are going to be different. Things are going to change.”_

_“What are you saying, Jace?” Alec asks worriedly._

_Jace’s eyes are unfocused and the blonde isn’t moving at all. He doesn’t even look like he’s breathing anymore and trepidation builds in Alec’s stomach._

_“Jace?” Alec calls. “Jace?” he tries again but to no avail. “Jace!” he raises his voice and he shakes the blonde’s shoulder._

_Blinking, Jace shakes his head a few times before he looks at Alec with a confused expression. His eyes are still cloudy but they’re slowly clearing and Alec sighs in relief when he can see the blue irises again._

_“What just happened?” Jace looks around, befuddled. “Was I saying anything? Did something happen?”_

_Holding Jace by the shoulder, Alec asks, “what’s the last thing you remember?”_

_“You apologised,” Jace answers without hesitance and Alec nods._

_So Jace wasn’t himself only for a short while. For a moment, Alec was afraid that Jace hadn’t been himself since they entered the room but his suspicions are thankfully wrong._

_“What happened?” Jace repeats and Alec shakes his head._

_“You said…” Alec purses his lips as he tries to remember Jace’s words. “That something’s going to happen. Something that’s going to make a change. Something that will make things different. I don’t really understand it though.”_

_“Yeah? Well, neither do it.”_

_Alec grunts in response. He looks out the window and sees that the sky is painted a dark orange, the sun bleeding into the ocean, casting a quivering reflection onto the water._

_“Go talk to Magnus,” Jace says, smiling at Alec kindly when the older looks at him. “I know you’ve been avoiding him all morning despite spending last night in the same bed as him.”_

_Red colours Alec’s cheeks in embarrassment._

_“I have this really bad headache that I’m going to sleep off until dinnertime.” Jace is already walking towards their shared room. “So fetch me when the bell rings, okay?”_

_The blonde doesn’t give Alec a chance to reply before he closes the door shut, leaving Alec alone in the living room._

_Alec stands there for a while, thinking if he should talk to Magnus while wondering where he can find the other on the ship. Maybe he should talk to him during or after dinner since Magnus will be in the Dining Room anyway. Alec sighs when he realises that he cannot be sure about anything when it comes to Magnus. He eventually decides not to look for the Warlock and leaves the room, pondering how he should spend his time before picking Jace up for dinner._

_It’s only in the late afternoon and dinner isn’t happening until a few hours later. There isn’t much to do on the ship and Alec’s pretty certain that he’s already explored every interesting place with Magnus. The thought of Magnus makes his heart heavy and again he wonders if he should just look for the other. Spending time with Magnus had certainly made his journey on the ship far more interesting than he thought it would be._

_But Alec has made up his mind and he isn’t going to find Magnus. Determined to keep to his resolve, Alec begins to wander around the Bridge Deck, knowing that he would be tired of it soon._

_“You told him that you were a Warlock?” Ragnor hisses angrily as soon as he enters the cabin. They spent a long time finishing their lunch because they were bickering over Shadowhunters for more than half the time._

_“Are we still on this topic, Ragnor?” Magnus asks tiredly, as he hangs his coat on the rack. “I thought we were over it?”_

_“What were you thinking?” Ragnor demands, easily ignoring Magnus. “Oh let me guess, you _weren’t_ thinking. That’s why you told that boy that you’re a Warlock!”_

_“That’s why we stopped talking about it at the restaurant, didn’t we?” Magnus frowns, taking a seat on the couch to regards Ragnor with a serious look while the other Warlock paces in front of him. “And I was thinking, mind you.” The green Warlock stops moving to glare at him. “I thought a lot about it before I even decided to tell him. And I thought about it even more before I actually told him,” Magnus announces self-righteously, his gaze steady on Ragnor._

_“If you really did think carefully then _why_ did you tell him? Ragnor demands, throwing his hands up, unable to comprehend Magnus’ decision._

_“You never had such a big reaction before. You usually don’t care if I decide to tell any one of my lovers,” Magnus claims, pouting petulantly. He doesn’t understand why Ragnor is making such a huge fuss about this. Alec is hardly a threat._

_“Because you never had a lover with a Shadowhunter surname but who happens to be human before!” Ragnor exclaims exasperatedly as if it’s the most obvious reason in the world. “Plus have you forgotten about the demonic activity?” The green Warlock looks around the living room, remembering the state it was in just two days before._

_Magnus straightens his back and his expression is solemn. “I have not forgotten, my friend. It’s still as clear as day in my mind, but I can’t figure why it would have anything to do with Alexander at all.”_

_Actually, Magnus can. He remembers touching Alec’s hand in the morning and remembers peeking into the other’s mind for a moment. It was a blank, nothing came up – no history, no family, no friends, nothing. Simply nothing. Not even Jace and Isabelle were in his memories because he had _none_._

_“Your face tells me you’re hiding something,” Ragnor says suspiciously, squinting his eyes at Magnus._

_“There is something strange but I’m not sure what’s the cause of it.”_

_“What is it?”_

_Magnus makes a face at Ragnor. “I’m not going to report everything to you,” he complains. “I’ll tell you once I figure this out.”_

_Standing from the couch, Magnus makes his way to the coat rack to grab his coat and walk out of the cabin. He vaguely hears Ragnor saying something like _should have taken a portal to New York_ as the door shuts._

_Now, where is he going to go to?_

_As expected, Alec finds himself on the Boat Deck. He can’t help but be drawn to that section of the ship. It’s the only deck on the whole ship that is fully open-air, giving him all the space he needs. From the Boat Deck, he can see the shimmering water under the evening sky, as if they’re shivering from the cold air. He can feel the chilly wind kiss his face softly and tickle his neck at times. It’s the place where he feels his senses heightened and it’s also where he feels calmest on the ship._

_He’s leaning against one of the outer cabin walls as he stares blankly into the horizon. There’re only a few other people on the Boat Deck, most first-class passengers choosing to stay within the warmth of the walls of the ship on the lower decks and majority of the other passengers not daring to enter this ‘first-class’ area. Alec finds it ridiculous because everyone paid to be on the ship, so everyone deserves the right to explore any part of the ship. But it’s an unspoken rule that different parts of the ship are designated to passengers belonging to different classes. Like the steerage is meant for third-class passengers._

_At the thought of the steerage, Alec smiles, remembering his gambling session with Magnus and how adventurous it turned out. He recalls the adrenaline rushing through his veins, the thumping of his heart, Magnus’ breath on his skin, and the other’s soft pair of lips over his._

_Sighing, Alec clears his head of anything related to Magnus. His life has been a constant surprise ever since he met the other. He can’t say that he likes it but he doesn’t particularly dislike it. It’s a strange feeling, just like everything with Magnus is – strange._

_Looking around the deck, Alec’s breath catches when he sees a familiar man walking towards his direction. Speak of the devil. Magnus doesn’t seem to notice that Alec’s there though. The other’s looking down, as if deep in thought and Alec finds it funny that they both chose the same place to mull over their thoughts._

_As Magnus is approaching Alec’s area, Alec finds himself wanting to call the other and apologise for avoiding him during lunch and tell him that everything is alright. He wants to tell him that everything will be fine. He wants to tell him that he’s okay with Magnus being a Warlock and he wants to see the smile on Magnus’ face that is able to light up the night sky. But he cannot find the courage to call Magnus’ name so he remains quiet as he watches the other near him._

_Then Magnus looks up suddenly and their eyes meet. Alec’s breathing slows and he feels like he can hear his heart beating in his chest. Magnus stops walking but he doesn’t approach Alec._

_There are a thousand words that Alec wants to say but he doesn’t say any of them. All he does is offer Magnus a small smile, hoping that it’ll be enough to convey his message that he accepts Magnus for who he is._

_It takes a while but Magnus smiles back and Alec knows that all is well between them again._

_They don’t talk and Magnus continues walking but Alec finally feels at ease for the first time in hours._

_The Dining Room is crowded when Alec and Jace walk in but they spot Isabelle easily and walk over to her, both with sheepish smiles on their faces._

_“Late and late,” she says as her brothers take their seats opposite her._

_Their plates are already filled with food and Isabelle’s already halfway done with her chicken._

_“Overslept because Alec didn’t get me,” Jace explains._

_Isabelle looks at Alec, waiting for his excuse._

_“Guilty as charged,” he admits and laughs when Isabelle rolls her eyes._

_The door opens again and Alec looks at it, smiling when he sees Magnus walking in. Looks like someone else is even later than him._

_When Magnus catches Alec looking at him, the Warlock beams, waving before making his way over to Ragnor who had a sour look on his face._

_Before Alec even sees Jace and Isabelle staring at him, he can feel their eyes on him._

_“What?” he asks when he faces his nosy siblings, scowling when he sees identical mischievous grins on their faces. “No, we weren’t together,” Alec says, looking at Isabelle pointedly and she pouts._

_“But you guys are good now, right?” Jace asks, concerned._

_With a large smile, Alec nods and Isabelle grins widely._

_“So did you guys talk it out?” Isabelle questions._

_“Kind of,” Alec replies with a shrug and Isabelle narrows her eyes suspiciously, making Alec chuckle._

_“Guess who made up?” Magnus announces to Ragnor, taking a sip of wine as soon as he sits down and grimaces at the taste before asking a waiter for another glass._

_“That explains your jolly mood,” Ragnor points out dryly. “How did it go?”_

_“We smiled at each other,” Magnus explains gleefully and Ragnor looks like he wants to blast Magnus through the Dining Room’s wall._

_Humming to himself, Magnus ignores Ragnor’s threatening aura, determined to not let anything ruin his mood._

_After a while, Ragnor’s eyes widen in surprise. “You’re not joking.”_

_“Nope,” Magnus pops his ‘p’, still humming a cheerful tune._

_Ragnor snorts. “Good for you.”_

_The green Warlock means it and he’s truly happy for Magnus despite how suspicious he finds Alec. Magnus is a good friend and Ragnor wants him to be happy._

_But there’s a limit to what Ragnor can stand. If Magnus being jubilant means that he’s going to be making eyes at Alec and giggling to himself throughout dinner then Ragnor rather Magnus be less joyful._

_“Enough!” Ragnor scolds, finally unable to take Magnus looking at Alec with an overwhelming amount of affection. “It’s disgusting to watch!”_

_“Then don’t,” Magnus says as he winks at Alec, making the other grin lopsidedly._

_“You two are insufferable,” Ragnor grumbles but doesn’t say anything more._

_Dinner ends with Ragnor looking like he’s in an even fouler mood than before and truth to be told, he is. At least Alec has the decency to look ashamed when he catches the look on Ragnor’s face. Magnus doesn’t bother with his friend, walking straight to Alec’s table as soon as his plate is cleared._

_“Let’s go somewhere,” Magnus tells Alec when he reaches the latter’s side._

_Isabelle grins and pulls Jace’s sleeve. “This is our cue to go.”_

_Mirroring Isabelle’ grin, Jace pats Alec’s shoulder before leaving with their sister._

_“There’s nowhere else to go on this ship. I’m pretty sure we’ve already explored every interesting inch of the ship,” Alec points out._

_“The steerage!” Magnus announces excitedly, laughing when he sees Alec scowl. “There’ll be no cards or alcohol involved this time. I swear.”_

_His eyes are twinkling with a spark that Alec hasn’t seen before and Alec honestly doesn’t care if there’s going to be cards and alcohol again. He doesn’t need any more convincing from Magnus to agree and allow the Warlock to lead him to wherever it is they’re going to._

_The ‘no alcohol’ part was a lie but Alec isn’t blaming Magnus because he’s the one who insists on drinking, feeling the need to loosen up so that he can fully relax and take his mind off some things._

_Magnus flicks his wrist and Alec’s glass is magically refilled._

_Things like that._

_Bringing the glass to his lips, Alec grins around the rim before taking a small sip. He’s starting to feel the buzz of the alcohol thrumming in his veins._

_They’re drinking at a bar that’s supposedly under maintenance but no one was in it when they arrived. The chairs around the tables are all neatly stacked up and the tables all look polished. At the bar counter, there are eight seats lined up in front of in in a straight row. Two of the high chairs are now occupied by Alec and Magnus._

_After walking around the steerage and being involved in one or two dice games, Alec decided that it was too stuffy down there and suggested to Magnus that they went to the upper decks in a low voice so that the third-class passengers wouldn’t overhear him. Magnus agreed in a heartbeat. While Alec has nothing against them and he isn’t one of the snobbish rich passengers, he simply cannot stand the narrow walls and the how confined the steerage is._

_It’s quiet in the bar since there’s only the two of them there. All Alec hears is the sound of Magnus’ fingertips drumming against the wooden counter and he finds the sound oddly pleasing to his ears. The Warlock is watching him curiously and it makes Alec’s brain more fuzzy than it already is. He’s starting to feel a little tipsy but it isn’t anything that a glass of water can’t get rid of._

_A glass of water suddenly appears beside Alec’s wine glass and he startles, blinking rapidly a few times before he looks at Magnus. Can the Warlock read his mind?_

_“Your face’s turning red,” Magnus explains._

_Oh._

_Nodding appreciatively, Alec takes the glass of water and drinks it. The liquid tastes slightly sweet in his mouth and it helps in clearing his foggy mind a little. After gulping down the water, Alec feels more aware of how hot his face is._

_Magnus is still watching him with the same expression and it suddenly makes Alec feel self-conscious all over._

_“Why are you looking at me like that?” Alec finally asks._

_The Warlock doesn’t seem surprised by his question. He merely sends Alec a lazy smile and traces the rim of his wine glass with a finger._

_“I don’t know,” Magnus answers honestly, causing Alec to frown in confusion. “I just like looking at you.”_

_Before Alec knows what he wants to do next, he’s already up on his feet and crashing his lips against Magnus’._

_Magnus doesn’t seem to mind as he circles his arms around Alec’s waist and kisses back tenderly._

_Bending his leg slightly, Alec raises it to rest his knee on Magnus’ lap. At the same time, Magnus is pulling him closer to deepen the kiss._

_Feeling his head start to spin from the lack of oxygen, Alec breaks the kiss. He’s panting heavily as he stares at Magnus’ face and takes in the way the Warlock looks – his lips swollen and his hair messy from Alec messing them up. He didn’t even realise that he had his fingers in Magnus’ hair._

_“I’m not drunk enough for this,” Alec claims, sliding his leg off Magnus’ lap._

_“You don’t want to be drunk for this,” Magnus advises as he raises his index finger._

_Shrugging, Alec grabs a wine bottle from the opposite side of the counter and uncorks it, wondering why it was left out like that. He agrees with Magnus but he also wants to feel the rush of adrenaline that he gets whenever he drinks more._

_Alec clumsily climbs onto the high chair he was sitting on and Magnus wants to hold him but before Magnus can even reach out his hand, Alec’s already stepping onto the bar counter. The bottle of wine in his hand looks like it’s about to slip from his grasp but it doesn’t and he continues keeping a loose hold over its neck._

_“Come down,” Magnus scolds without any real bite in his voice and Alec only chuckles._

_It’s the alcohol that’s making him more daring. He walks to the edge of the counter and he hears Magnus’ breath hitch behind him. There’s a force that’s lightly pushing him away from the edge and he smiles, knowing that it’s Magnus trying to keep him from falling. Not wanting to let the Warlock unnecessarily worry any longer, Alec turns around and walks back to where he was sitting previously._

_As he walks past Magnus, the Warlock catches his hand to still him._

_“Come down,” Magnus repeats in a gentler voice._

_Holding Magnus’ gaze for a few moments, Alec sees how truly afraid the other is that he might fall. Nodding, he slowly bends and sits on the counter, letting his legs dangle in front of Magnus who’s now standing and facing him._

_Cradling Magnus’ face with one hand, Alec leans in and seals their lips together once again._

_“You’re drunk,” Magnus says against Alec’s mouth in a strained voice._

_“Not enough to not know what I want,” Alec whispers back breathily, his fingers unhurriedly trailing down Magnus’ chest._

_“What do you want?” Magnus’ voice comes out rough and raspy and his breath hitches when Alec’s fingers start trailing down to his abdomen._

_The hazel-eyed man’s hand stops above the bulge at the front of Magnus’ pants before he very slowly brushes his fingers against the dent, making Magnus choke, and then moving his hand away completely._

_Alec’s eyes are wide-blown with lust and so are Magnus’._

_“You. This,” Alec says with determination._

__“Fuck it,”_ Magnus thinks as he surges forward and cups Alec’s face to pull him into a kiss. Alec instantly wraps his legs around Magnus’ torso and kisses back as fervently. Pushing all thoughts and alarm bells away from his mind, Magnus starts to explore Alec’s body, running his hands all over the other’s dark hair and curling his fingers around his neck._

_It’s all too much and Magnus’ legs suddenly feel like jelly. It’s been a while since anyone has made him feel so strongly. Taking a step back, Magnus’ shoe hits the leg of one of the bar stools and he pulls away from Alec._

_The look in Alec’s eye when they break apart is one of unconcealed desire and it sends a wave of desire rushing through Magnus’ body like a lightning bolt. The look of pure want and raw lust clouding Alec’s hazel orbs makes Magnus want to ravish the other man completely._

_No other words are needed for Magnus to pull Alec in for another kiss. The Warlock slowly lowers himself onto the seat without breaking contact with the human._

_Alec leans forward and after Magnus is seated on the chair, he easily slides off the counter and into Magnus’ lap, pressing their clothed crotches together, causing both of them to hiss._

_“Magnus,” Alec calls out, needy, in between their kisses and without warning, Magnus moves his hands to Alec’s bottom to lift the other up as he stands. Alec lets out a gasp at the sudden action and clings on to Magnus tightly as the other sits him down on top of the bar counter. “Magnus,” Alec whines when the Warlock breaks away._

_“Do you really want this, Alexander?” Magnus asks breathily._

_“I do. I want this. Don’t stop,” Alec begs and lifts one hand to the back of Magnus’ head to card his fingers through the Warlock’s messed-up hair. “I want this,” he continues in a softer voice and looks down to where Magnus has intertwined their fingers and smiles. Then he looks up and stares into Magnus’ eyes before licking his lip._

_“Fuck it,” Magnus says aloud this time as his hands reach for Alec’s pants and he pulls them down in one swift motion._

_Magnus snaps his fingers, making a condom appear and his fingers lubricated._

_The Warlocks knows that his glamour has fallen because Alec gasps when their eyes meet again. But Alec doesn’t move away. Instead, he moves closer to Magnus and allows the latter to pull one of his legs over his shoulder._

_Fingers slowly trailing over Alec’s inner thigh, Magnus looks at Alec seriously. “Is this okay?”_

_“Yeah,” Alec answers breathily, eyes not leaving Magnus to show the Warlock that he’s sure about what he wants._

_Nodding, Magnus moves his fingers to Alec’s rim and he feels the latter shudder at how intimate the touch is. Slowly, Magnus pushes one finger in, making Alec gasp and throw his head back, unused to the intrusion._

_“I’m fine,” Alec chokes out, his voice shaky. He blindly reaches for Magnus’ other hand and his breathing calms when the Warlock grabs his hand to intertwine their fingers._

_When Alec faces Magnus again, the latter takes it as a sign to pull out the first finger. It makes Alec sob at the temporary loss of contact. His breathing roughly again and Magnus waits until Alec nods before he carefully slides two fingers in this time._

_Alec’s hips shift and his face is scrunched up in slight discomfort that it almost makes Magnus take out his fingers if it isn’t for Alec’s hand keeping them there. Pressing a tender to kiss to Alec’s shoulder, Magnus feels him relaxing around his fingers._

_“You okay?” Magnus asks, tone laced with concern._

_“You can move,” Alec says in response and Magnus is unsure but Alec squeezes their interlocked hands to assure the Warlock that he’s fine._

_Slowly, Magnus pushes his fingers deeper and Alec moans loudly at the movement, his hips twitching when Magnus crooks his fingers slightly. Very gently, Magnus moves his fingers, allowing Alec to get used to the stretch. When Alec starts moaning even louder and the discomfort is gone from his face, Magnus scissors his fingers to open Alec up further._

_With the momentum that Magnus has set, Alec’s hips rock accordingly to the rhythm of Magnus’ fingers moving. Alec cries out when Magnus hits a particular spot and he arches his back in pleasure. “Magnus,” Alec moans when the Warlock adds a third finger to stretch him wider. “Please. Magnus,” Alec gasps. “ _Please_.”_

_Withdrawing his fingers completely, Alec whimpers at the sudden feeling of emptiness before he watches Magnus roll on the condom and coating it with more lubricant. He wasn’t aware when Magnus had gotten rid of his own pants. Alec’s face heats up as Magnus lines himself up to his entrance. He shifts his hips forward so that the tip of Magnus’ cock is touching his rim._

_Eyes meeting Alec’s, Magnus gently pushes forward, careful not to hurt Alec and vigilantly watching for any signs of pain on the other’s face. Alec’s eyes are squeezed shut, beads of sweat rolling down the side of his head and down to his neck as he clutches on to Magnus’ shoulder tightly, his fingernails digging crescent marks into the Warlock’s skin._

_When Magnus stops halfway, Alec’s eyes fly open and he lets out a breath of air that he didn’t realise he was holding in._

_“I’m okay,” Alec promises and Magnus nods._

_Continuing his movement, Magnus places feathery light kisses all over Alec’s face and Alec reminds himself to breathe this time._

_“Magnus,” Alec cries out when the Warlock bottoms out. “Move.”_

_Slowly, Magnus pulls out, but not completely, before he pushes back in, the movement small but enough to make Alec gasp. The Warlock repeats the movement quicker the second time and Alec squeezes his shoulder encouragingly. Moving with Magnus, Alec rocks his hips, attempting to match the other’s rhythm. As Alec grows more comfortable with the movement, he increases their speed._

_The glasses on the bar counter clank together noisily and the lights start to flare on and off in the bar as Magnus starts to lose control of his magic. He doesn’t even have time to think if he’s causing the ship to rock as he pulls in and out of Alec, though he probably isn’t._

_Alec cries out at a particularly hard thrust and he rests his forehead against Magnus’ shoulder, letting the Warlock take control. He pants heavily as Magnus quickens his pace, making every fibre of his body burn with pleasure._

_“Alexander,” Magnus whispers into Alec’s ears, low and throaty. “Look at me. I want to see your face.”_

_Gathering every ounce of strength left in his body, Alec lifts his head. When he meets Magnus’ eyes, he sees the Warlock looking at him with a fiery passion that makes the other shudder violently. He can feel the pressure escalating within him and when Magnus presses a kiss to the pulse point on his neck, it sends him over the edge. Everything turns white in his vision as he reaches his completion._

_After a few more thrusts, Alec hears Magnus’ breath hitch before he’s coming into Alec, his hips stuttering to a stop as he rides out his completion. Once he is down from his high, he carefully lowers Alec’s leg from his shoulder before he kisses the other sweetly on the lips and the hazel-eyed man responds eagerly._

_They kiss unhurriedly, languidly, like they had all the time in the world. Their fingers are still locked together and the realisation makes Alec smile against Magnus’ lips. As Magnus continues to kiss Alec tenderly, he lets his hand card through the latter’s unruly hair while Alec rubs the back of his neck with his thumb._

_“Mm,” Magnus hums contentedly when they break apart. There’s a soft smile on his face and the glamour is back over his eyes._

_“You don’t have to hide them around me,” Alec insists._

_Smile widening, Magnus lets the glamour fall, too spent to concentrate on holding it up anyway. It’s an easy glamour and he’s an all-powerful Warlock but right now his brain isn’t functioning quite properly and all he wants to do is bask in the afterglow of his love-making session with Alec._

_Their mess is still all over each other but Magnus knows just what to do. With a quick snap of his fingers, he cleans both of them up in an instant._

_Pushing himself off the bar counter, Alec almost falls on his wobbly legs but Magnus holds him up just in time._

_“Thanks,” Alec mutters, embarrassed as he pulls his pants up, noticing that Magnus is already dressed up. Since when did he wear his pants?_

_Still smiling, Magnus touches Alec’s arm and suddenly, he sees a flash of an old church. The glamour fades and Magnus is looking at an Institute – one that he doesn’t recognise but he assumes that it’s in New York based on the sole reason that it’s where he’s headed to. Then everything disappears and Magnus is brought back to reality._

_Alec’s looking at him worriedly and he wonders how long he spaced out. Not wanting to think about anything else at that moment, Magnus leans forward and captures Alec’s lips in a tender kiss again._

_Whoever Alec is or whoever he isn’t, Magnus doesn't care. All Magnus knows is that he’s standing in an empty bar with Alec and kissing the man like the moment can last forever. To Magnus, it’s all he cares about at that particular point in time and he’s going to allow himself these last few precious minutes before they’re both thrown back to the riddles and strange occurrences that keep happening around them. But for now, Magnus is just a simple man in love._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos, comments, and love are all appreciated!
> 
> Talk to me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/chairmancatsby) or [Tumblr](https://chairmancatsby.tumblr.com/)!
> 
> xoxo  
> Trix


End file.
